Pura e Inocente
by Noelle xD
Summary: Edward Cullen Duque de Masen se enamora perdidamente de una hermosa joven que simula una inocencia y candidez que lo conquistan, pero se da cuenta que todo ha sido planeado, es así como empieza su venganza, aunque hiera profundamente a otra joven.AU OCC
1. Sinópsis

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

**P**ura e **I**nocente

Edward Cullen Duque de Masen guapo, generoso, rico y elegante, conocido por sus incontables amantes, considerado un adorable seductor, soltero empedernido que se negaba a formar parte de la "soga del matrimonio", hasta que un amigo le presenta en una reunión a una hermosa joven que por su timidez e inocencia lo cautiva, él pensaba que iba a ser fácil que cayerá ante sus encantos varoniles, pero ella se negaba a relacionarse con él, de tal manera que incrementó el interés de Edward por la joven.

Y no frena en sus intentos, hasta que por primera vez en su vida se vió obligado a pedir permiso a los padres de la joven para cortejarla, sabiendo de antemano que jamás le darían una negativa, ¡Vamos! es un Duque, emparentado con los reyes de Inglaterra, y que persona en sus cabales se negaría a tentativa oportunidad, es un excelente partido y así con el consentimiento de los progenitores de tan adorable muchachita es más sencillo llegar a ella con regalos ostentosos, detalles románticos, un cruce de algunas palabras melosas y besos robados, todo ésto por parte de él naturalmente, ya que ella continua con su papel de niña virginal y pudorosa, lo cual lo atrae irremediablemente y la pide en matrimonio, por que piensa que ella cuenta con todas las virtudes y caracterísicas para ser su compañera, su duquesa.

Pero ella no es del todo timida ni pudorosa y mucho menos inocente y ya no es virginal.

Y al contrario, todo ha sido un plan para atraerlo, casarse con él y obtener los beneficios que un ducado trae consigo.

Entonces él se da cuenta, y empieza a planear su venganza, aunque en el camino lastimé a otra joven que no tendrá la culpa.

**Me gustaría saber si les ha interesado.**

**Un beso y un abrazo de oso. Noelle xD**


	2. Diciéndo adios

**Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo sólo me diviertó un poco al colocarlos en diferentes escenarios.**

1848, Ávila de los Caballeros, España.

La carroza avanzaba a gran velocidad por el sinuoso camino, transportando en ella a dos corazones que se tenían que separar. La luna los acompañaba en su dolor, ya que parecía querer ser testigo, alumbrando con toda la magnificencia de su luz llena, el trajinar de esas dos almas, a través del bosque. El destino estaba cerca, la separación era inminente, la incertidumbre indescriptible y el dolor desgarrador.

Isabella miraba por la ventana por cortos momentos, no quería alejar mucho la vista de su padre, quería atesorar cada momento con él, grabarlo en su memoria, tatuarlo en su corazón, por que el tiempo con él era ya minímo, era su última noche juntos, no tenía la certeza de cuando lo vería nuevamente, habían tenido esa platica desde que se enteraron que su seguridad pendía de un hilo. Sabía qué no debía decir nada sobre su familia, sabía que tenía que ocultar su origen, pero era muy duro mantener una serenidad para tranquilizar a su padre, por ello de repente una lagrimita traicionera se resbalaba a través de su mejilla, y ella rápidamente la ocultaba de la angustia de su padre, volteando rápidamente hacía la ventana de la carroza, simulando un poco de interés al paisaje.

Ella no le daría más preocupaciones que le rondaran por la cabeza, trataría de hacerlo todo de manera suave y moderada, ya había llorado mucho con su nana, por supuesto su padre jamás lo sabría, conocía que era considerada un objeto demasiado valioso para su propio bien y así como el porvenir de su madre estaba marcado por la tragedía, el de ella no era el más prometedor.

Por ello con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y un amargo pesar a cuestas, su padre estaba alejandola, escondiéndola sería la palabra más acertada, de lo que amenazaba la vida y felicidad de su pequeña. Prefería él, sacrificar el lazo familiar que los unía, a permitir que fuera disputada como si se tratará de un trozo de carne, sin sentimientos, y sin voz ni voto.

No, él no lo consentiría, evitaría costará lo que costará que fuerá de esa manera, ya bastante había sufrido la amada madre de la niña para que ella tuviera que pagar por las terribles situaciones de sus naciones y las malas decisiones de la familia materna

Era una verdadera lastima que siendo tan pequeña, pues apenas contaba con nueve años y había padecido una realidad demasiado cruda para su mundo infantil, aunque debido a ello, desarrollará una inteligencia, percepción y madurez extraordinaria para su corta edad que le permitian aprender de la vida y facilidad para los lenguajes, de los cuáles dominaba cuatro: inglés y griego por su padre e italiano y danes por su madre.

Al menos la niña había aprovechado al máximo los cortos momentos felices que tuvieron juntos.

En eso pensaba Charlie con nostalgía, cuando una suave y pequeña mano le dió un apretoncito a su mano, volteándo inmediatamente a ver a la niña hermosa que estaba junto a él, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos con una deslumbrante sonrisa que mostraba orgullosamente la falta de un diente incisivo, a él inmediatamente se le estrujó el corazón; no vería cuando se le cayerán los dientes faltantes, y tal vez no estaría cuando se convirtierá en una mujer de belleza impresionante gracias a sus genes daneses-grecoromanos, que desgraciadamente, era otra virtud que se sumaba a la lista de peligros para la chiquilla.

Pero valdría la pena, cualquier sacrificio por ella, si con eso se aseguraba de su tranquilidad, ya se habían separado de su madre desde hace un año, debido a que así lo considerarón prudente para distraer a los sujetos que los acechaban de cerca, sabía que estaban involucrados al menos dos gobiernos, consideraba que habían espias alrededor suyo para seguir sus pasos por lo cuál, tenián muy pocas noticias sobre el paradero e integridad de su esposa.

Ya habían huido y escondido a través de Europa lo suficiente; padre e hija, arriesgando a la última de manera alarmante, y con ella a su lado, no podría averiguar hasta dónde se extendia el peligro; sin exponerla como carne de cañón, no sabía quiénes podían ser aliados y no enemigos, sabía que probablemente por su titulo nobiliario alguno de los suyos le proporcionaría apoyo, pero tampoco podría ser un irresponsable, desleal y egoísta para comprometer y permitir que Inglaterra, su país, se sumiera a otra guerra, como en años anteriores, provocada por situaciones como ésta; en dónde el poder se determinaba por unir en matrimonio o desaparecer una sangre real, pensando lo último se encogió angustiado en el asiento cabilando.

Siguiendo inmiscuido en sus pensamientos recordó que él más hermoso error fué haberse enamorado de la hermana de un principe heredero al trono griego, desde el momento que llego a Grecia, al ser un Conde inglés con estudios especializados en la lengua griega y latín fué recibido por la corte real con gran reverencia y admiración; y ahí la vió; a una mujer poseedora de una belleza sublime y éterea con un porte de magnificencia distinguida, parecía una Diosa griega, después se enteraría que la madre de Reneé fué alguna vez princesa del Imperio Danes, por ello la belleza que poseía y que la mano de la jovén princesa griega era disputada por Turquía y el naciente imperio Austro-Hungaro, ya que había mucho en juego al concretar el matrimonio con alguno de esos gobiernos, pero la jovén no se inclinaba por ningún mandatario, sino todo lo contrario, le había mostrado su preferencia por él.

Desde la primera vez que se vierón, todos los encuentros fueron a hurtadillas hasta que el amor y la pasión fueron más fuertes que sus voluntades y tuvieron que huir a Inglaterra y de ahí a Rusia, en dónde Reneé tenía parientes nobles emparentados con los zares, lo cuál debido a la disputa entre los paises no fueron de gran ayuda, ya que inmediatamente dierón aviso a Grecia y a Turquia de su paradero, encontrando sólo un remanso de paz cuando huyerón a la India, para terminar en Italia, dónde fue concebida y nacida Isabella.

- ¿Padre?- ahora fué la suave vocecilla de la pequeña la que interrumpió sus entrañables remembranzas.

- Si, mi pequeña.- Contestó de manera solemne y atenta.

- Tengo un cuestionamiento que hacerle, me preguntaba....mhhm- la voz de Isabella se volvió un poco timida e insegura y eso definitivamente era muy raro considerando la seguridad que siempre mostraba al expresarse.

- Adelante, Bella, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa. No tendré reparos en contestarte.- nuevamente contestó Charles al experimentar una ola de ternura y curiosidad por la inesperada muestra recelosa de su hija.

- No hemos hablado de algo...

- ¿De qué no hemos hablado?

Y ella alzando la barbilla y tomando una bocanada de aire, cómo si eso le proporcionará más firmeza a su actitud y a su voz, le respondió.- ¿Cómo sabré...? - y se aclaró la garganta para bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. - ¿Cómo sabré cuando podré salir de ahí?

- Oh, pequeña me gustaría decirte exactamente el tiempo que debes permanecer en ese lugar, pero no tengo la respuesta, hay que ser muy cuidadosos ya que Turquía sigue con la relación tirante con Grecia y la Casa Austriaca no esta en su mejor momento, no debemos ni podemos exponerte...- suspiró apesumbrado- Mi Bella, tendriamos que esperar que las cosas se mejoren, yo hubiera preferido tomar un barco e irnos juntos a las Americas, pero ellos con sus guerras civiles no nos ofrecen tampoco un panorama seguro para ti.

- Lo sé.- respondió Isabella con un suspiro.

- Hija, yo te buscaré...

Inmediatamente Isabella interrumpió a su padre, para sacarse la espinita que rondaba su corazón - ¿ Vendrá a buscarme a ese lugar ?

- Si, hija, te buscaré, cuando sea prudente pero sólo dame un plazo, cómo habíamos acordado, en nueve años ya serás toda una mujer, tú decidirás si deseas permanecer en ese lugar ó deseas salir al cumplir los dieciocho años, y si en ese período de tiempo... - emitió un suspiró resignado - no te he buscado, tú dispondras de tú propio destino, ya que tienes las bases para crecer como una gente juiciosa, sensata y responsable así que en tus manos estará tu porvenir, y cómo lo he dejado de manera escrita en la carta que guardas en el bolso con tus pertenencias contarás con los suficientes medios para no depender de nadie económicamente, el cuál te será enviado anualmente, de manera que serás libre de elegir lo que mejor te complazca.

- Padre eso ya lo sé, pero a mí....- Isabella trató de reprimir el llanto, pero desgraciadamente no lo logró, haciendo que dos lagrimas zurcaran por su rostro y continúo con un murmullo tan bajo que su padre tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla.- a mí me gustaría que me buscará pronto, yo.. yo no me iré hasta que usted venga.

A su padre se le fué toda la aparente calma con la que aparentemente estaba llevando el asunto, cuando no pudo más y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la acurruco en su regazo tratando de reconfortarla y reconfortandose al mismo tiempo él mismo, poco le importó que se supondría tenía que ser el más fuerte de los dos, por que definitivamente a él le dolía el alma, él separarse de su trozo de amor, de la niña de sus ojos y la luz de su vida. Y con el corazón en la mano, los ojos quemándole por tratar de suprimir las lagrimas de dolor, le dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- Isabella, te amo más que nada en el mundo, no sabes lo que significaría para mí perderte, tener que entregarte a otra persona para que cuide de ti, mientras yo trató de protegerte. Tú y tú madre son mi razón de ser, yo no puedo perderlas a las dos, yo soy responsable de ti, como te pido, te ruego, que permanezcas ahí hasta que yo contemplé la manera de verte de forma segura... -- y tratando de encontrar la voz continúo con un largo suspiró - Hija, muestrame tus ojos, quiero que me mires a los ojos y escuchame bien...---y cuando Isabella subió su cabeza mostrándo sus hermosos ojos castaños hinchados y rojos provocados por el triste llanto, tan parecidos a los de su madre, con la única diferencia del color, ya no pudo contenerse y evidenciando un poco su debilidad, con un tono algo tembloroso por los nudos que se formaban en su garganta, pero firme, continúo -- escuchame: no puedo hija, no puedo permitir que sufras algo horrendo, por eso sólo te pido esperarme hasta la fecha de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, si yo no te he buscado, tendrás que decidir, si es que determinas salir del convento, no te preocupes, si yo todavía estoy en este mundo te encontraré, y te encontraré aunque sea lo últmo que haga tesoro mío.

Para ese momento Isabella, había mojado con las incontenibles lagrimas la elegante camisa de lino blanco de su papá, aferrándose con sus puñitos cerrados a las solapas del saco negro de éste. Y él que no pudo más y abrazandola fuertemente, tratándo de fundirla en su alma para que no tuvierán que separarse, se dejó ir al dolor, permitiendole a las lagrimas fluir de manera silenciosa para sacar un poco de su angustía e inquietud. Y así permanecieron un largo tiempo, tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

Mientras tanto, el galope de los caballos continuaban por el serpenteante trayecto, cómo si estuvieran confabulados para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. De tal manera que Isabella llegó a pensar que sería muy acertado si una llanta del carruaje ó un percance los alcanzará para prolongar la estadía con su padre. Desgraciadamente el gritó del lacayo, les permitió saber que había llegado al domicilio que la mantendría oculta y segura.

Y ella al escuchar ésto, se incorporó de manera brusca, desesperada por aferrarse al cuello de su padre, con el llanto a borbotones, olvidando de pronto, que debía comportarse como una niña grande y sacando toda su vulnerabilidad infantil, estalló diciendo apresuradamente - Papá...yo trataré de ser buena niña papá, si quieres puedo cortarme el pelo y vestirme como varón, pero no me dejes, yo hago lo que sea, puedo servir en alguna casa, ocultándome pero no me dejes, no me dejes. Por favor... - diciéndo ésto se apretó más el cuello de su padre.

Y éste sólo atinó a frotarle la espalda en círculos, contestándole con voz desesperada - _Mia belle cigno,_ no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, tú jamás podrás pasar como servidumbre, tú cara te delata, tús movimientos aunque un poco torpes son bastante distinguidos, no mi Cisne, así no, tú no vivirás huyendo.- diciéndo ésto, la desprendió de su cuello, le dió un fuerte abrazo, le beso cada mejilla y la frente. Y continúo hablándole - recuerdas que le prometiste a tú madre, cumplelo, recuerda que un Cisne siempre cumple lo que promete.

Y ella recordó la voz de su madre: _"Hija, prometeme que te cuidarás, que obedeceras los planes de tú padre por más descabellados que suenen, promételo". "Él te dirá cuando habrá una separación, y tú la tomarás con calma por que de esa manera nos darás paz, hija sé sensata y prudente, conducete siempre con la verdad, y por favor sueñate libre, feliz, contenta, que es así como yo quiero verte en mis recuerdos cuando no este cerca de ti, eres un hermoso cisne, el más hermoso de los tesoros, por eso tú padre te protegerá y tú respetaras la decisión."Promételo". _Y ella lo prometió.

Así que con la fuerza renovada que ese recuerdo permitió en su corazón, ella se incorporó un poco para darle un beso en cada mejilla de su padre, en cada parpado y por último en su nariz, tomar una bocanada de aire y decir en voz alta. - Soy una Swan y ellos son fuertes, así que voy a hacer que mi padre se enorgullezca de mí.

Bajó de su regazo, se limpió con la manga de su vestido los ojos y la nariz, lo miró a los ojos y continúo.- Padre, yo también le amo y aceptó lo que eligió para mí, no debe mostrar preocupación alguna por mí, estaré bien, pero toda su atención deberá estar en tratar de verme nuevamente sino tal vez si me enoje con usted.- Y diciendo ésto le regaló otra sonrisa deslumbrante a su padre que no pudo evitar reir a tan evidente cambió de humor de la chiquilla.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Charles le dió otro abrazo a su hija, y continúo diciéndole,- Por ahora jovencita a ponerse la capa y los guantes, yo bajaré sus pertenencias y nada de estar tristes.

- Si, padre, aunque no sé de qué me servirán esos vestidos qué traje, si por lo que dijó mi nana, sólo vestiré un trozo de tela feo y sombrío y cubriré mi cabeza con otro igual.

Su padre no tuvo más que reir a tan acertada suposición, en verdad su hija lo sorprendía con tanto despliegue de emociones y sentimientos. Le ayudó a colocarse la capa y los guantes, le pasó un su pequeño bolso que contenía una muñeca de trapo que su madre le había hecho y unos cuantos recuerdillos más. Abrió la portezuela del coche y respiró el aire sereno que le ofrecía la noche, bajó del carruaje, volteándo inmediatamente para tomar a su pequeña de la cintura y ayudarla a bajar. Con la ayuda del lacayo; que también hacía la función de chofer bajaron el pequeño equipaje de la pequeña, y padre e hija se encaminarón silenciosamente hacía el portal que le brindaría protección y consuelo a la última.

Ya en el portón de aquella morada, se mirarón por última vez, se abrazarón y se dierón un último beso, él la besó en la frente y ella le dió un beso en la nariz, con ello él dió la media vuelta y se marcho pensando en qué no debía voltear, por que sí lo hacía probablemente regresaria por ella y no sería capaz de dejarla ahí, de manera tal que apresuró el paso con el corazón en la mano y llorando por su pena.

Y la pequeña sólo observó el avance de su padre hacia la oscuridad que le ofrecia la noche, en dónde de manera oculta se encontraba el carruaje, debía esperar a qué su padre se perdierá de vista, para tocar la puerta y encaminarse a su suerte con una carta como presentación en la mano y un montón de libras esterlinas en su valija. Sin pensar que al paso de los años, nuevamente se encontraría con otro dolor distinto que haría un agujero en su alma y rompería su corazón.

**¡Dios mio! Estoy llorando, mi primer capítulo de casi mi primer fic, estoy feliz. Probablemente tengan muchas preguntas. Yo las responderé todas por PM, si no has abierto una cuenta para fanfiction, te recomiendo que me envies un e-mail, a mi cuenta de correo que tengo en mi pérfil de fanfiction, para responder. Ya saben, estoy tratando de ser "niña buena" con las reglas de éste sitio.**

**Un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	3. Pensando un poco

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes:

Princess2213, Mimabells, miadharu28, Jesiri Beaitaly, G, AYDICITA, Karito CullenMasen, lady blue vampire, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, PattyxCullen, MissBennetDarcy, bale, , many, kiilii, ELEKTRONIKKA, yessy, kxprii, LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN, Lilu the little witch, Suiza Cullen Swan, holanda, Paoliiz B. Masen, sumebe, liduvina, viszed, romy de argentina, sophia18, .stewart. Pola Cullen Masen, liduvina, NostalgiaCullen, FranBells, aday, Angye, belatzua, blanessa, Cathaysa, edandme, hale cullen anna, Luna-Yang1994, Maggice, Mimabells, Miss Arlene, Roxy Cullen, sofia13, terra2012, veronick, aizen63, anekka, Briss, butterfly98, culdrak, Edith Masen, elizaah, IsabellionaxCullen, PattyxCullen, ur2grt2b4go10.

**Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo sólo me diviertó un poco al colocarlos en diferentes escenarios.**

1857, Castillo Masen en Lóndres.

Edward Cullen Duque de Masen admiraba los jardínes de su palacio por el ventanal de su despacho, dándole la espalda a la puerta del mismo, agitando su mano derecha, la cuál tenía sus dedos índice, pulgar y medio manchados de tinta, abriendo y cerrando el puño simultaneamente para descansarla, ya que llevaba escribiendo más de cien agradecimientos y todavía le faltaban varios por terminar, pero sentía que tal vez debía tener una mano de repuesto para éstos casos.

En eso seguía pensando, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho, interrumpiendolo de sus absurdos pensamientos, a lo cuál el sólo respondía sin voltear, obviando qué sería su mayordomo, el cuál tal vez le traería algún presente recién enviado para felicitarlo por su próxima unión.

- Pase, Sr. Jenks, sólo le recomiendo que no traiga otro peculiar jarrón de Ming, u otro regalo que deba agradecer por qué ya no quedará mano con que escribir.- Escuchó como entraron y cerraron la puerta.

- Mi querido Lord Edward, me temó que debido a mi gallardía y simpatía, distó mucho de ser el remilgado y nervioso Sr. Jenks.

Esa voz le hizo voltear inmediatamente con una sonrisa, la cuál dejaba ver su camadería hacía el jovén que acababa de llegar.

- Vaya, vaya, pero que sorpresa, pero si es Lord McArtty, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?. ¿Acaso nuevamente tratará de llevarme a la casa de Madame Gianna para su famosa fiesta pecaminosa?, ¿Te apetece un brandy, o un cogñac, tengo una reserva 1787?. Toma asiento.

- Por favor, Edward insultas mis buenas intenciones al querer ser una alma caritativa y otorgarte un último placer antes de tu inminente casamiento y si quiero un brandy.- Emmett se dejó caer sin perder la elegancia con su corpulento cuerpo al mullido sillón de piel y continúo hablando -Pero de qúe te quejas si ha sido Lord Jasper y yo que hemos estado interesados en verte y tú sólo has atinado en evadirnos cúal peste y enviando mensajes que dicen muy educadamente que nos mandas al diablo.

Edward emitió una risita ladina y se dirigió a la pequeña mesita que contenía copas y botellas, para servir a su amigo lo que le pidió y de paso el también se sirvió.

- Emmett, ya habiamos hablado de esa situación, por más insistencia, no voy a permitirme ese tipo de distracciones,- continúo hablando, mientras le daba la copa con el brandy a Emmett, el cual asintió a manera de agradecimiento, y Edward se dirigía al pequeño sillón que se encontraba frente al sillón que se sentará su amigo - recuerda que al término de la ceremonia, me esperará la nueva duquesa, la cuál contará con todas mis atenciones, y no pienso faltar a eso.

Lord Emmett McArtty, sólo atinó a soltar una estruendosa carcajada, para luego comentar.

- Efectivamente, sabemos que Lady Victoria Laurent, próxima Duquesa de Masen, tendrá que ser muy bien atendida, ya que al parecer desde que la conoces no se ha dejado llevar ni si quiera a los jardínes un poco apartados, qué decir de regalarte un beso. ¿O acaso me equivocó, mi querido Lord Edward? - diciendo ésto, batió sus cejas y continúo hablando. - Lo que me hace pensar, es que si no has probado la mercancía, ¿cómo es que la compras?

- Emmett, definitivamente que tú falta de tacto e indiscreción a veces me hacen pensar que de no ser por que eres el retrato fiel de tu padre y conozcó a tú hermosa y virtuosa madre, pensaría que eres un crío de un tabernero y si no fueras mi amigo y te conocierá de toda la vida, te hubiera retado a duelo por tu irrespetuosidad.

Lord Emmett tomó un trago de su brandy y lanzó otra estruendosa carcajada.

- Bueno, bueno probablemente no soy un deschado de sensatez y sutileza, supongo que proviene de mis origenes escoceses, aunque verdaderamente encuentro que a ti te falta un poco, mmmh digamos ¿recreación?.

- ¿Recreación?, nosotros no necesitamos recreación Emmett, con Madame Gianna conocemos a casi todas las mujeres que tiene su casa, que por cierto no me lo recuerdes ya que Jasper es mi cuñado y yo fuí testigo de esas desvergonzadas aventuras,- emitió un suspiro- además todavía no corto relaciones con Tanya Denalí y qué decir de las conquistas campales por Lóndres, creo que eso nos hace bastante avanzados en el tema de faldas, por lo que creo que fué suficiente...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando fué interrumpido por Lord Emmett McArtty - Espera, espera, lamentó interrumpirte de tú monológo de casi castidad por que desde que estabas cortejando a Lady Victoria, que hace un periódo de más de seis meses; ya no has visitado a Madame Gianna y no has tratado de conquistar alguna otra femina, pero dijiste algo que francamente me sorprende un poco ¿Tanya Denalí, sigue siendo tú amante?

- Mi querido Emmett, Si no hubiera sido gracias a la ayuda de Lady Tanya, yo ya hubiera muerto.- continúo diciéndo ésto con una sonrisa picara. - Ella realmente ha sido una gran ayuda para éste duque, ya que conseguir que Lady Victoria me aceptará no ha sido tarea fácil, y yo ciertamente no habría podido vivir célibe. ¿Pero a que debo tú curiosa morbosidad?

Emmett lo miraba escepticamente, parpadeo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le contestó.

- No es curiosidad, ni morbosidad, únicamente que pensé que al estar tan digamos tan ... atraído hacía Lady Victoria, hubiera sido lógico que terminarás con Lady Tanya.

- Probablemente.- contestó Edward de manera pensativa dándole un sorbo a su copa.

- Bueno, bueno creo que debido a tu constante negativa para acompañarme con Madame Gianna, he considerado rendirme y puesto que prácticamente falta una semana para el énlace y no hemos coincidido últimamente para tomarnos una copa, ya que cierto duque enamorado, se ha pasado más tiempo en casa de su prometida, que con sus amigos, y voy a tratar de omitir el que si has tenido la habilidad para los placeres carnales pero no para nosotros, así que tal vez a manera de pagar por tu falta de disposición ¿podrías reunirte con nosotros en el pub?

A Edward ese comentario le dió una punzada de culpabilidad, era cierto, no había visto cuánto se había alejado de sus amigos, y también de su familia, pero estaba enamorado y eso compensaba que no tuvierá tiempo para la demás gente de su alrededor, ya que entre pensar que joya regalarle, componerle algún poema a su amada ó simplemente ver todos los preparativos que conlleva la boda, no había contado que eran los últimos días como soltero y no había disfrutado con sus amigos y su familia desde hace más de seis meses absolutamente nada de su tiempo.

Mientras Emmett, continuaba diciendo - ¿ó simplemente debemos esperar a qué la nueva duquesa te dé permiso para vernos?, aunque es de tú conocimiento que no compartó mucho esa mentalidad tan puritana.

Al escuchar eso, Edward bufó, era bien sabido que sus amigos y familiares, estaban un poco renuentes a esa relación, aunque él no veía más que lo virtuosa y provechosa sería su vida marital al encontrar esa dulce jovencita.

- Emmett, para ya. Ya entendí tu punto. Y nos reuniremos el viernes, en el lugar de siempre.- Prefirió acabar con la conversación, ya que empezaba a tornarse amarga al confirmar que definitivamente su familia y amigos tenían ciertas dudas hacía su matrimonio.

- Supongo, que yo tendré que darle aviso a tú cuñado de la reunión ó ¿estoy errando mi juicio ?

- No, mi queridisimo Lord Emmett, yo enviaré un mensaje a Lord Jasper para encontrarnos.

- Pues si es de esa manera, yo no hagó más que retirarme, ya que debó alistar mis cosas para mi próximo viaje.- diciendo ésto, Emmett se levantó del sillón y colocó la copa vacía en la pequeña mesita del bar.

- ¿Viajas?

Emmett asintió. Y Edward continuó preguntando.-¿A dónde?

- A España

- Espero que sea después de la boda, no me harás el desaire de no asistir ¿verdad?

- Lord Edward me ofende, yo no podría hacer semejante grosería.- Y continúo con gesto apagado y voz desalentada - Pero me temó que sólo asistiré a la ceremonía y al banquete de boda, ya que partiré al siguiente día, y esperaba contar con tú dispensa.

- ¿Es tan importante?, de tal manera que prefieres ir en pos de una aventurilla, ó algo por el estilo por que yo que sepa no cuentas con ninguna ingerencia por esas tierras que te evité acompañarme los tres días de fiesta por la boda.

Emmett lo vió con ojos tristes, definitivamente era meláncolico saber cómo se había perdido la chispa de interés de su amigo casi hermano, ya que era imposible que Lord Edward supiera tan poco de su vida.

- Edward, ciertamente encuentró razonable el qué no sepas absolutamente nada de tantas cosas debido a tu estado de enamoramiento pero en este momento me sientó un poco digamosle aturdido. - emitió un suspiro apesumbrado, y continúo hablando. - me he comprometido desde hace más de cuatro meses, tres meses antes que tú y me encuentró con qué ni siquiera recuerdas por qué viajó a España.

Edward tragó en seco y se sintió apenado por emitir juicios sin ni siquiera preguntar, era cierto, él se había alejado y los había abandonado y no había tenido la gentileza de interesarse en su vida, cuando eran amigos leales desde la cuna, compañeros de juerga, amigos de penas y hermanos de alegrias.

Y Lord Emmett viendo la reacción de Lord Edward solamente atinó a decir - Espero verte el viernes, si estuvieras indispuesto puedes enviar a tu mensajero para que nos dé aviso, me retiró, Lord Edward.

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza, viendo a su amigo avanzar hacía la puerta abrirla y cerrarla trás de si. Se levantó del sillón, caminó hacía la mesa del bar, se sirvió otra bebida y se dirigió nuevamente al ventanal, a contemplar el jardín pensando y recordando que tal vez en estos meses que había vivido en la fase del enamoramiento se había perdido de muchas cosas.

Entre ellas la relación con sus padres los Conde Carlslie y Esme Cullen, ejemplo de amor, constancia y unión familiar, que pocas veces veía en los círculos sociales en los que se movía, lo cuál le hacía valorar y querer un matrimonio como él de ellos y casi lo veía posible con la elección de mujer; lo único que lamentaba era que casi no los veía.

Su abuela Elizabeth Masen, una mujer entrañable, que desgraciadamente no pasaba muchas temporadas en Lóndres por el frio y lluvioso ambiente, y se refugiaba en su casa de campo de Kent.

Y que decir de su única hermana, no era la misma, lo apoyaban en todo, pero no confiaba en la mujer que él había escogido para esposa; decía que había alevosía y ventaja en todo el cortejo.

Supuso que el matrimonio de Lord Jasper Hale con Alice iba a afianzar más la amistad, pero a pocos días de su enlace, el conoció a Lady Victoria Laurent y había rechazado las suficientes invitaciones para cenar y convivir con ellos.

Con Lord Emmett McArtty, ya no sabía cómo debía actuar, lo había ofendido al no mostrar un minímo de interés hacía su persona, y definitivamente, su amigo era él más sincero y leal hombre que conocía.

Y por último estaba el ducado, él no estaba preparado para recibirlo, las responsabilidades eran inmensas pero lo había heredado por parte de su abuelo materno al morir y teniendo sólo una hija, pasó por línea sanguinea a él, ya que era el único descendiente varón vivo. Un gran peso a cuestas.

**Otro capítulo más, es de transición, pero necesario para ir definiendo la trama. La clave es el viaje a España, creó que ya les adelante más de la mitad del fic, jajaja.**

**Espero subir otro está misma semana, todo depende de ustedes y si tienen preguntas, yo las responderé por éste medio.**

**Un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	4. Atrapando al duque

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Edward continuaba pasando su vista por el gran ventanal de su despacho sin ver nada, pensando únicamente en lo último de la conversación con Lord McArtty, cuando nuevamente fué interrumpido por unos suaves toquecitos a la puerta del despacho. Y haciéndo una fuerte inspiración y se volteo para ver directamente la puerta para decir - Adelante. - con voz firme y decidida.

Y abriendo la puerta timidamente por el temor a interrumpir algo hablo el Sr. Jerks.

- Disculpeme, su señoria.

- ¿Qué desea, Jerks?

- Pensé que debía informarle, su señoría, que acaba de llegar un regalo procedente de su prima, la Condesa de..

Y Edward ya no le pusó atención en ese momento por que se acordó de lo que había comentado Emmett sobre el señor Jerks, realmente era un tipo bastante peculiar;

escrupuloso, rechoncho y medio calvo, pero había sido lo bastante leal y capaz de manejar sus asuntos con destreza y pulcritud para permanecer a su servicio como secretario partícular. Tuvó que interrumpir nuevamente sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a lo que estaba diciendo su secretario sobre regalos.

- Señor Jerks, permitame un momento, por favor - dió un apesumbrado suspiro y continúo, hablando - ¿ De manera que me han honrado con otro regalo? - preguntó con tono irónico.

Pero que el Sr. Jerks no notó.

- Si, su señoria. Y permitame decirle que es una fina pieza.

- Ah, sí ¿ Y qué es ? - dijó con un falso acento de interés.

- Su señoria, es un exquisito jarrón de la más fina pieza de porcelana con un revestido de oro en las orillas que perfec..

Edward interrumpió al Sr. Jerks lanzando un tipo de gruñido y preguntando - ¿Un jarrón de Ming ?

- En efecto, su señoria.

- Eso sólo significa que deberé escribir otra carta de agradecimiento.

- Me temo que sí, su señoría.

- Y al parecer todo Lóndres se ha confabulado en mandarme jarrones de Ming, los cuales tendré que amontonarlos en algún lugar.

- Podremos ponerlos por todos los corredores con algunas flores, su señoria. La Sra. Potts, bien podría darles un buen lugar, señor.

- Bueno, auméntala a la lista de agradecimientos y procura una redacción breve, para que yo la transcriba más tarde. No es mi intención pasar mis primeros días de casado escribiendo cartas.

- Estoy seguro, su señoría, de que los que tengan que esperar sus cartas de agradecimiento comprenderán la razón de la tardanza.

El duque sonrió, lo que provocó una expresión tan atractiva en su rostro que el señor Jerks pensó que era comprensible que tantas mujeres lo consideraran irresistible.

Alto, con una complexión media que dejaba ver la gallardía de su figura, un extraño color cobrizo de cabello que lo hacía parecer más atractivo y unos ojos de un verde raramente visto pero muy cautivador, no era sólo el hombre con mayor facilidad con las mujeres, sino también el más discutido.

Sus hazañas en cualquier actividad que desempeñará causaban sensación, aunque algunas también provocaban indignación cuando esos relatos involucraban mujeres, más que nada por que las murmuraciones sobre sus innumerables aventuras amorosas, eran la comidilla de los periódicos más escandalosos, así como tema de conversaciones susurradas con voz baja, tanto en los elegantes salones de Lóndres como en las salas de estar de los suburbios.

Al duque le divertía el revuelo que causaba sin prestarle atención a las criticas, aprovechaba que le encantaba el color negro para tener todos sus carruajes de color negro y del mismo color sus caballos de carreras y de esa manera se distinguian de los demás.

El negro ciertamente era el color que prefería en sus caballos y carruajes, por que no habían caballos azules ni carruajes de ese color, ese era realmente su color favorito.

Mucha gente lo conocía como seductor de mujeres, las que estaban más que deseosas por ser seducidas por él.

Y eso sólo era una parte de lo que sus críticos llamaban vida "escandalosa libertina", pero sus amigos consideraban que contaba con una "irresistible fascinación" que compartía con Lord Emmett McArtty, ya que los dos parecían estar cortados con la misma tijera.

Pero, cuando ya sus amigos y familiares habían abandonado la esperanza de que algún día sucumbiera "a la soga del matrimonio", como él mismo lo llamaba, se enamoró perdidamente.

Milagrosamente durante años se había esperado que su esposa fuera una de las pocas bellezas disponibles en el exclusivo círculo de la alta aristocracía a la que él pertenecía.

Los romances del duque de Masen y Lord McArtty abarcaban una extensa variedad de mujeres, que iba desde las actrices más espectaculares hasta las damas de compañía de la reina, y cada nueva relación provocaba un sinfin de cotilleos, levantamiento de cejas en señal de indignación por su comportamiento poco decoroso y exclamaciones escandalizadas.

Sin embargo, Edward iba con tranquilidad por la vida y cada vez se aburría más rápidamente de las mujeres que caían con tanta facilidad; en cuanto a aquellas que lo asechaban y le rogaban, además de frustrarlas, las hacía muy infelices.

"Me gusta ser el cazador", se dijo, pero había muy pocas mujeres que, después de verlo, estuvieran dispuestas a dejarlo pasar sin darle caza.

Le bastaba dirigirles una expresión de poco interés para que se lanzaran hacia él y, antes de saber sus nombres, ya las tenía a sus pies.

– ¿Qué diablos tienes, Masen – le preguntó en una ocasión el Lord James Smith – que yo no tenga?

– ¡Impertinencia, Smith, Impertinencia y arrogancia también! – contestó Edward.

Lord James Smith se rió bastante mucho ante esa afirmación.

– ¡Creo que ésa es la respuesta adecuada! – dijo riendo de buena gana.

Aun así, cuando las aventuras amorosas Edward comenzaron a ser más breves y él se comportaba con el mayor cinismo posible, aquellos amigos cómo Lord Jasper Hale y Lord Emmett McArtty que le tenían un afecto genuino se preguntaron qué podía hacerse.

La respuesta a ese temor parecía ser Lady Victoria Laurent.

Edward la conoció por casualidad cuando fué invitado a el castillo de veraneo de los Reyes de Inglaterra, el cual estaba cercano al Castillo Laurent, propiedad del Conde del mismo nombre.

El conde, la condesa y su hija, Lady Victoria, llegaron a cenar y Edward la conoció por que le tocó sentarse junto a la joven de diecinueve años, y quedó fascinado por su belleza.

Absolutamente prendado de ella.

Edward sabía que si hubiera visto esa belleza de cabello rojizo y ojos extemadamente azules enmarcadas por pestañas oscuras en algún baile de la aristocracia no la habría podido olvidar y menos la hubiera dejado pasar.

Y al preguntarle por que nunca la había visto en los bailes del Castillo de los reyes ó de alguna familia de la aristocracía, ella solamente le dijó que debido a la muerte de un pariente cercano ella no había sido presentada como las otras debutante a la corte en la fecha que le correspondía y sería presentada a principios de primavera.

El luto evitó que Lady Victoria fuera presentada al mundo social, así que era un año mayor que las otras debutantes con las que sería presentada a la corte a principios de abril.

Al observarla a la luz de los candelabros de plata que estaban sobre la mesa, pensó que sería imposible que hubiera otra mujer más hermosa.

Edward esa noche no supo cuantos cumplidos y frases de admiración dijo, pero sólo cuando admiró su belleza ella le respondió que se debía a sus ancestros irlandeses con una voz suave y algo temblorosa, que le pareció muy seductora al principio, pero negó esa misma afirmación puesto que Lady Victoria era muy jovén y pura.

Platicó con ella durante la cena, a pesar del disgusto de la dama de compañia que se encontraba cerca de ella, y cuando todos los hombres se reunierón con las damas en el salón, se dirigió hacia Lady Victoria para decirle que la visitaría el día siguiente.

La joven no se había mostrado tan contenta y agradecida como lo harían otras mujeres en su lugar. En cambio, le dijo:

– Debo preguntar a mi madre si estaremos en casa. Tenemos muchos compromisos por la tarde, aunque vivamos en la campo.

A lo que Edward se aseguró de que la condesa lo recibiría y tan pronto volvió a Londres acudió a la Casa Laurent donde, para su sorpresa, encontró que Lady Victoria no siempre estaba disponible.

En varias ocasiones, a pesar de saber que él iría, ella salía de la casa.

Bailó con ella en todas las fiestas a las que ambos habían asistido; pero Edward, por primera vez en su vida, tenía que esperar su turno para ser pareja dé Lady Victoria y una noche, para su asombro, no le fue posible obtener un solo baile porque ella tenía toda su libreta de bailes cubierta.

Nueve semanas más tarde le propuso matrimonio y fue aceptado, y le pareció que ella se mostraba evasiba.

Todas las mujeres parecían morirse por besarlo, incluso antes que él se los pidiera, pero Lady Victoria, si bien no rehusaba del todo sus besos, sin duda trataba de evitarlos.

Edward buscaba cualquier oportunidad para estar a solas con su prometida, pero ella siempre lo mantenía a distancia.

– No, no, no, no debes tocarme – le decía cuando intentaba tomarla en sus brazos – Sabes que mi madre no aprobaría que estuviéramos solos, si lo supiera.

– ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

– Si mi cabello estuviera un poco revuelto y en mis labios se notara que me han... besado... se enfadaría conmigo.

– Pero deseo besarte – insistía él.

– Yo también – respondía Victoria con voz suave, levantando hacia él los ojos bajo sus oscuras pestañas – pero mamá podría disgustarse y nos impediría que estuviéramos solos de nuevo.

Eso era algo nuevo entre las experiencias Edward y tenía que conformarse, aunque en su interior se burlaba de su propio autocontrol cuando besaba los dedos de Victoria en lugar de sus labios.

Él pensaba que probablemente era muy joven, debía tenerle paciencia y ser comprensivo con ella.

Al mismo tiempo, la gracia con que se movía, las cosas que decía con su voz suave y que le indicaban lo mucho que tenía que enseñarle acerca de la vida y del amor, lo hacían sentirse más enamorado.

Los Laurent no ocultaban su alegría ante la perspectiva de tener un yerno tan distinguido y rico.

Aunque el conde poseía una extensa propiedad, no era un hombre rico, y siempre había esperado que, por su belleza, su hija hiciera un buen matrimonio.

Lo que él y su esposa no habían previsto era que Victoria atrapará al soltero más codiciado en todo el país, un noble cuya posición social era un peldaño más baja que los reyes.

Y si ellos estaban sorprendidos, su sorpresa no era nada comparada con el asombro de los demás. Y fue sólo el amigo más íntimo de Edward, Emmett McArtty , quien tuvo el valor suficiente para hablar claro con el futuro novio.

Acababa de volver de Escocia , donde había pasado una temporada dedicado a sus negocios, y al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma.¡Por Dios!, había sido más fácil para McArtty comprometerse que para el gran Edward Cullen duque de Masen.

- Siempre me dijiste que seguirías soltero hasta se acabarán las chicas de Madame Gianna – le dijo cuando lo encontró solo en la casa de Masen.

- Esa era mi intención – contestó el duque – hasta que conocí a Victoria.

- Ya me han dicho que es muy hermosa pero... ¿cómo va a ponerse a tu nivel si sólo tiene diecinueve años?

- No necesita hacerlo.

McArtty tenía una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo.

- Sé que dije que no me casaría y si lo hice fue no sólo porque pensaba que no podría encontrar ninguna mujer que no me aburriera al poco tiempo, sino también porque no tenía intenciones de tener una esposa que besara a mi mejor amigo en cuanto yo volviera la espalda.

- ¿Intentas insultarme?

- No, sólo mencionaba hechos. Las esposas de algunos conocidos siempre han estado dispuestas a que yo las enamorara y, aunque no rechazar los favores que se presentan en mi camino, no voy a pretender ante ti que pienso que ésa es una manera deseable de vivir.

Emmett lo miró esa vez como si hubiera perdido la razón.

– Querido Masen – dijo al fin – Además de que yo no creo tener la valentía de besar a una esposa tuya ó a tú hermana, por que esas serían las esposas de mis amigos y no tenía idea de que esos fueran tus sentimientos.

- Para serte franco, no fue algo que me preocupara demasiado, hasta que conocí a Victoria.

- ¿Preocuparte? – exclamó Emmett – Lo que yo pienso de esas encantadoras criaturas es que...

Edward levantó la mano.

- Por favor, ahórrame los recuerdos, ya que como sabes, jamás hablo de mis aventuras románticas.

- Eso está muy bien. Pero dime en qué es diferente Lady Victoria.

- Lo verás por ti mismo – fue la evasiva respuesta de Edward.

Cuando Emmett conoció a Victoria ese mismo día, comprendió.

Además de ser hermosa, su rostro tenía lo que él percibió como una apariencia de pureza que, sin duda, era muy diferente a la de las mujeres superficiales y experimentadas con las que Edward se había relacionado.

Observándolos juntos, se dijo que Edward se mantendría alerta para protegerla de otros hombres como él, y sería, por lo tanto, un cazador que se convierte en guardián.

Ello evitaría que le hicieran daño, pensó Emmett con satisfación, y como en realidad tenía un profundo afecto por su amigo, estaba encantado de que hubiera encontrado la felicidad, aunque prontamente Lord McArtty se daría cuenta de algunos detalles.

Debido a que no había ninguna razón para un compromiso largo y los Laurent estaban aterrados ante la idea de perder a Edward, la fecha de la boda se fijó para fines de Agosto, antes que terminara la temporada social.

Se decidió también que la ceremonia fuera en la capilla de la Mansión Masen.

Victoria estaba tan ocupada en la compra de su ajuar nupcial, que a Edward se le dificultaba verla, y en ocasiones se quejaba de que lo descuidaba demasiado.

- No deseo hacer nada tan... incorrecto – le aseguró Victoria – pero necesito vestidos con los cuales verme bien para... ti.

- ¿En realidad los compras para mí?

- ¡Por supuesto! Todos me han dicho lo exigente que eres y siento un gran temor... de defraudarte.

- Eres perfecta tal como eres y todo lo que deseo es que ya estemos casados para poder estar lejos y a solas contigo y decirte lo hermosa que eres.

- Eso me parece... muy emocionante.

- Te haré emocionarte. ¡Y será para mí lo más maravilloso que he hecho en mi vida!

Hablaba con tal sinceridad que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Entonces rodeó a Victoria con sus brazos y la besó con suavidad, porque sabía que si se mostraba aunque fuera un poco apasionado, ella se asustaría.

En una ocasión lo había alejado diciéndole:

- Por favor... por favor.

- No es mi intención asustarte, mi amor – se apresuró a decir Edward.

- No es que en realidad me asustes; pero como nunca me habían besado, siento como si me convirtieras en tu cautiva y que ya no soy yo misma.

- Soy yo quien está cautivo. Perdóname, mi adorada, no volveré a ser brusco contigo.

Le besó las manos y las volvió para besarla en las suaves y rosadas palmas, al hacerlo pensó que ninguna mujer podía ser más atractiva y, al mismo tiempo, más difícil de capturar.

Las mujeres que lo habían amado en el pasado, consideraban su comportamiento incomprensible y también irritante.

- Masen es el diablo más fascinador que jamás habitara en Londres – dijo una de ellas – pero disfrazado de santo me parece deprimente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – comentó otra de las ex amantes Edward – esa niñita recién salida del cascarón lo atrapó, pero al parecer no del todo, ya que sigue visitando a Tanya Denalí.

- Estoy dispuesta a apostar que ni siquiera durará tanto el enamoramiento, no debe ser tan fuerte el sentimiento, si debe de liberarse con Tanya.- esos eran los cotilleos entre sus muchas amantes.

Mientras que por extraño que pareciera, la unicas dos persona que no admiraban a Victoria eran Emmett y Alice; y Lord Emmett se lo dijó a Edward con el mejor tacto que pudo viniendo de una persona tan directa como él, pero desgraciadamente Edward no tomó en cuenta el comentario.

Emmett pensaba que había algo en ella que no era del todo cierto, no sabía con exactitud qué era, sólo que su inocencia era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Y con todo el pesar a cuestas, pues involucraba la felicidad de su hermano, Alice sospechaba que esa actitud de niña virginal y casta era muy extraña, demasiado rara para atrapar a un duque.

* * *

**Chicas y chicos, sólo espero que no me envién a los Vulturi por tardar en actualizar, ya estoy empezando el otro capítulo para subirlo a la brevedad.**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes:**

**EDWAR-BELLA- MANSON, nena10124, karlita the Cullen, .stewart, Nostalgiacullen, betzacosta, Mimabells, FranBells, sophia18, Maggice, liduvina, sumebe, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, karito CullenMasen, Princess2213, ELEKTRONIKKA, miadharu28, LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN, sabi07, zhishasu, BellaliciousRobsten, NessiBella, javimasso, darky1995, Mymindsucks, cullen´s nicky, ambi, Sixasee, michellerm39, nadiarc22, ginalci, Klaudia T, mimi85, kiiLlii, cintygise, Leonnora, M1979.**

**Un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	5. ¿Pura y virgén?

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

El salón rosa de la Mansión Masen, era un lugar construido únicamente para las mujeres de la familia. Lugar que algunas veces compartian con muy pocas invitadas privilegiadas. Y era una manera de darles privacidad para que tomarán el té, tejierán, practicarán puntadas y bordados, alguna que otra poesía y qué decir unos garabatos que definian como pinturas.

Ahí, Alice Cullen ahora Alice Hale condesa de Withlock, caminaba de una pared a otra y daba vuelta, reanudando su caminar, una y otra vez. Refunfuñando incoherencias, más bien; gruñendo blasfemias ápenas audibles.

Su madre que la veía de manera divertida y reprobatoria, que estaba sentada en el sofa de color melocotón que adornaba hermosamente el salón, mientras trataba de hacer un bordado de punto, sólo negaba con la cabeza hasta que tuvó que frenar la interminable actividad de su hija diciéndole en tono cansino:

- ¡Alice! Por el amor de Dios, vas a marear a la criatura que traes en el vientre con tanta vuelta.

Alice inmediatamente paró y volteó a ver a su madre de manera fastidiada.

- ¡Ay, Madre!, esto no le hace daño al niño, ni siquiera me cansa. No es cómo si estuviera montando a caballo.

- Más vale que tengas un poco de respeto a la vida que llevas dentro, y espero que no estes molestando al pobre de Jasper, que ha sido muy considerado contigo y segurame...

Alice no dejó continuar a su madre, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Madre, por favor! Jasper no se quejá y no estoy así por él, ni siquiera me hace enojar.

La Condesa Esme Cullen cuando escuchó eso, dejó a un lado su bordado para ver y escuchar atentamente las tonterias que seguramente le iba a decir su hija, la conocía demasiado y sabe Dios que idea atrabancada se habría ocurrido, y más valia estar preparados.

- Entonces, ¿a qué debemos tú comportamiento ansioso ?

Alice observó a su madre y se acercó a ella sentandose en el mismo sillón de dos plazas, poniéndo en la mesita de al lado la costura de Esme.

La tomó de la mano de manera cariñosa y la apretó mirándola a los ojos.

- Madre, sabes bien cuanto quiero a mi familia.

- Si Alice, lo sabemos, tú y Jasper son una pareja ejemplar y van a tener una magnifíca familia.

- No, mamá, bueno si. Pero no me refieró a la familia que estoy comenzando, sino a la que ya tengo.

Esme ahi comprendió y sólo asintió para que Alice continuará hablando.

- Estoy preocupada...

Vió que su madre la iba a interrumpir, le dió un apretoncito a su mano para que la dejará continuar.

- Madre por favor, necesitó que me escuches y después recibiré con mucho gusto tus probables enojos ó advertencias.

Esme la miró con su elegante ceño fruncido, pensando en qué ya sabía que era algo en dónde tenía que frenar la suspicaz mentecilla de su tremenda Alice, pero se dijó que iba a esperar a que ella terminará con su verborrea.

- En vista de qué ya no seré distraida para platicar contigo me atreveré a continuar. Estoy sumamente alarmada...

Esme al escuchar eso como madre atenta y cariñosa que era, vió hacía el vientre de su hija y se levantó de manera súbita del asiento viendo hacía la puerta. Alice rodeó los ojos ante la típica escena de madre preocupada.

- El bebé, no me digas que te sientes mal, ¡ Oh por Dios !, voy corriendo...

Alice que permanecía con su mano le dió un débil jalón y otro apretoncito para que se tranquilizará y volvierá a ponerla atención.

- Madre, no estoy alarmada por el bebé, ni por Jasper, ni por mi papá, ni siquiera por Rose que esta a miles de kilometros, no es eso. Tampoco me falta dinero, y Jasper me da de sobra.- soltó Alice todo eso de manera atropellada juntó con un suspiro pesarozo.

Esme vió a su hija de manera reprobatoria y recompusó su postura y con una gracil soltura que sólo tiene la gente aristócratica y de noble cuna se volvió a sentar un poco aliviada por las palabras de Alice.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que te mortifica? - continúo diciendo Esme que ya estaba un poco curiosa por la actitud de su hija.

- Verás madre, lo que me inquieta tiene un nombre...- tomó una larga bocanada de aire y continúo.- Edward. Y sólo faltan dos días, Madre. Dos días.- Diciéndo esto señaló los días con los dedos de su mano, mostrándoselos a su madre.

-¿Dos días? ¿Dos días? ¿De qué estas hablando?. No te entiendo.

- Madre, en dos días se casa Edward.

- Ah, si ya lo sé.- contestó Esme con un trazó de melancolia y un suspiro largo .- No ves la casa, esta toda renovada. Edward mandó retapizar toda la ala este de la mansión que incluyen las recamaras matrimoniales. Hay tanta gente trabajando en los jardines que prefieró recluirme aquí. Ha mandado traer flores de Davenport, ¿Lo oyes? Davenport que queda a cinco días de aqui, yo no he vistó ese gesto muy bien, pero él ha insistido tanto qué deben ser de allá por que son las que desea su prometida y en ésta época del año en Lóndres no se dan.

- Si ya lo he oido.- mencionó Alice con un corto suspiro y continuó.- es uno de los tantos cotilleos que hay en Lóndres.

- Veo a mi hijo tan entusiasmado que hasta a mí me ha contagiado.

- Mamá, yo también estuviese de la misma manera si pensará que la señorita pureza es la mujer para mi hermano, pero no lo es.

- Alice, ¿no te parece que has juzgado de una manera muy arbitraría a Lady Victoria?, ni siquiera has permitido que ella se acerque a ti. En cuánto la ves, huyes y la pobre se ha sentido un poco desplazada, me lo ha dicho Edward.

- ¿Edward? Edward, ni siquiera sabe que estoy en cinta, no ha visto a sus amigos en no sé cuánto tiempo. Su mente sólo la utiliza para pensar en ella. Que si Victoria esto, Victoria el otro.

- Comprendo perfectamente lo atraído que se siente mi hijo por esa hermosa jovencita, lo ha cautivado tanto que ha descuidado un poco sus obligaciones, pero tiene justificación.

Pero, Hija, te escuchó y sólo podría decir que estas celosa por la atención de tú hermano, y creo que no es justo que en este momento que él ha tomado ciertas decisiones, tú no quieras formar parte de su felicidad.

- Mamá, es eso si. No lo voy a negar. Estoy celosa, muy celosa. Pero también muy preocupada por él. La manera en qué se comporta Victoria es inusual. Tiene una actitud demasiado sospechosa, no encaja, quiere aparentar una pureza tal que me enferma y lo peor que todos le creen, hasta tú. Y yo lo único que pienso es que es una hipocríta santurrona. Si eso es.- dijó Alice con una mueca de enojo y cruzando los brazos en su pecho, soltando al instante la mano de su madre.

- Alice, deberias guardar silencio. Eso no fué educado, no tienes que ser así de grosera y hablar mal atras de la gente. Si tú hermano la escogió, fué por que vió cualidades dignas para ser su esposa y tú deber es aceptar las resoluciones de Edward, sólo eso.

. Mamá, yo quiero que Edward sea feliz, y por eso sé que con ella no lo será.

- Tú no puedes asegurarlo. Además debes tener en cuenta que cuando tú contrajiste matrimonio con uno de sus mejores amigos, el fué un poco renuente por que conocía todos los deslices de Jasper, pero al final lo aceptó. Y fué participé de todo el evento, así que ahora te toca retribuirle todas las atenciones.

- Si lo sé.- contestó Alice con un suspiro apesumbrado.- Pero me gustaría que ella se mostrará tal cual es.

- Edward no ha tenido la mejor conducta, es mi hijo y estoy al tanto de su escandaloso comportamiento, no lo justificó, no fué educado de esa forma y sabe Dios si su padre fué de esa manera y prefieró no saberlo.

- Si mamá, pero Edward es directo, no esconde nada, es leal y discreto. No alardea, sólo se rige por lo que debe hacerse sin escatimar en consecuencias. Y a lo que tú llamas escandaloso, las mujeres llaman encantador. No nos podemos quejar, es un caballero educado y de buen porte, que gusta a muchas y eso lo ha sabido aprovechar.

- Es todo un Cullen-Masen. - dijó Esme con una voz orgullosa perdiendose un poco en sus pensamientos de un Edward siendo un niño vivaracho e inteligente, para volver a la realidad y voltear a ver a Alice con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole con el dedo con tono amenazante.- Y tú tratarás de convivir un poco más con la Lady Victoria, y basta de palabrerías propias de cotilleos de cocineras.

Alice la únicamente la vió y asintió con una cara indescifrable para luego decir.

- Hablando de cocineras, voy a ver que hay en la cocina.- Y diciendo esto se incorporó medianamente ágil cómo su embarazo de cuatro meses se lo permitía.

- Alice, no es propio de una dama estar urgando en la cocina, deja que las muchachas asignadas a esa actividad hagan lo que les corresponde, además de qué las pobres tienen trabajo de sobra con él banquete.

- Estoy de acuerdo, por eso voy para allá. Y no hay nada en el mundo que me impida llegar a esas galletas de avena.- finalizó diciendo Alice para salir alegremente por la puerta mientras su madre la veía con una cara divertida.

.

.

.

Ese día era viernes y el duque tenía algunos pendientes que debía finiquitar.

Entre ellos estaba por supuesto el último poema que le había dedicado a Lady Victoria, alabando todas sus perfecciones, el cuál ya debería estar en su posesión junto con un enorme ramo de azucenas provenientes de Davenport, pues lo había enviado con su mozo desde la mañana.

Azucenas, esa era la flor que le gustaba a su adorada Lady Victoria y él compartía el gusto por qué se parecía a ella en su delicadeza y aroma.

Acababan de dar las tres de la tarde cuando Edward vió el réloj por última vez, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a Tiffany Co. por el regalo de su prometida. Prometida pensó él. Que bien se escuchaba ese adjetivo.

Llegó justo a tiempo, recogiendo el espléndido collar de diamantes con zafiros incrustados que hacían juego con los ojos azules de su hermosa prometida. Lo guardó celosamente en su abrigo mientras pensaba en entregarselo momentos antes de la boda, pero probablemente si se daba prisa en la reunión que tenía a las cinco con Lord Emmett y Lord Jasper, probablemente se lo entregará ese mismo día.

Inclusó pensó en avisar a Emmett y Jasper que no los vería, pero sería una descortesía muy grande de su parte, y realmente debía compartir con alguien como ellos sus últimos momentos cómo soltero.

Eran las tres con treinta minutos y ya había hecho todas las diligencias que necesitaba, ahora habría que esperar a qué dierán las cinco.

¿Y qué demonios iba a hacer hasta esa hora ?

No podía esperar afuera del pub de caballeros en su carruaje tanto tiempo.

Decidió irse a su casa.

Todavía tenía que ver algunos asuntos pendientes con el señor Jerks.

.

.

.

Ápenas el carruaje con el emblema de Masen, paró en las puertas de la mansión, Edward bajó presurosamente.

Abrió la puerta, encontrandose con una multitud de servidumbre que parecían hormigas trabajadoras, moviendose en sincronía, todos al verlo le ofrecieron una venía, la cual correspondió asintiendo de manera educada y continúo caminando por el pasillo hacía su despacho, encontrandose en el camino al señor Jerks. Éste no se detuvó y lo siguió mientras le comentaba todo los pendientes que estaban resueltos.

- Su señoria, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta tan temprano, ya casi terminan todos los arreglos del jardín, es una lastima que las rosas en esta época del año no hayan madurado, pero de cualquier manera, el cargamento de azucenas ya esta aquí resguardado y en cuidado de los jardineros.

- Es una buena noticia, ¿Y el banquete?

- También eso esta resuelto, las cocineras ya han preparado un menú digno de reyes.

Llegarón a la puerta del despacho.

- Su señoria, antes de que abra la puerta debo informarle que la duquesa Masen se encuentra en el despacho, honrándonos con su presencia.

Edward sonrió ante esa afirmación.

- Muchas gracias señor Jerks, cualquier cosa yo le avisaré.

Abrió la puerta y la vió sentada en uno de los sillones de piel individuales que hacián juego con todo el elegante mobiliario del despacho.

- ¡ Abuela ! - exclamó emocionado al ver a esa señora que a pesar de tener sesenta y tres años, conservaba el garbo y la presencia que sólo la da él pertenecer a una familia de alcurnia.

Y qué decir de los trazos de belleza clásica que mostraba su rostro de apariencia senil y cuerpo frágil.

Avanzó hacía ella, se arrodilló y le dió un beso en la mejilla tomándo su mano entre las de él.

Ella le correspondió el beso, le sonrió de una manera que le llegaba a los ojos y dejaba ver su emoción por estar con su nieto.

-¿Vienes a conocer a mi futura esposa?

- Si ya sabes la respuesta, creó que no es prudente contestar.

- Siempre tan directa.

- Y tú siempre tan encantador. Aunque me cuesta creer que una jovencita haya logrado atrapar a el "soltero empedernido", después de librarse por años de las trampas que le tendieron.

- Fuí una presa muy fácil.

- ¡ Eso es lo que me parece imposible de creer !

- Abuela, estoy fascinado con tú presencia y te quedarás conmigo.

- ¡ Por supuesto ! - dijó la anciana como si fuera lo más obvió y movió la mano que tenía libre apretando una de las mejillas con cariño de su nieto para continuar.- No conozco a nadie que tenga una casa tan hermosamente decorada, ni cómoda, ni con una servidumbre tan atenta como ésta.

- Me halagas, abuela. Supongo también que ya viste a mi madre y a Alice.

La abuela asintió y le dió una mirada penetrante con sus ojos de un azul profundo mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Éstas enamorado?

Edward sonrió y asintió para continuar hablando.- Es hermosa abuela, tan delicada, va a ser una autentica duquesa.- Al pensar sus palabras volteó temeroso a ver a su abuela que lo veía con una ceja levantada y de forma intimidante, por lo cuál continúo hablando.- No estoy nada en contra de tú ducado por supuesto.

La abuela lo vió y se empezó a reir.

- Edward, hijo, no te preocupes sé lo que quisiste decir.

- Por eso en cuánto la veas, comprenderás por que te lo digo.

.- No lo creó, voy a echar de menos al casanova empedernido que tenía por nieto y que me divertía con los múltiples cotilleos que se formaban en su nombre.- Dijó la abuela con voz solemne.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

- Abuela, eres la única que se divierte con esos chismes por que mi madre si pudiera jalarme de las orejas lo haría.

La duquesa ya no le contestó porque en ese momento el servicio de té.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar la mesa para comer los bocadillos y salió el servicio. Edward continúo hablándole de todas las virtudes de su adorada Lady Victoria, de los absurdos y repetitivos regalos que había recibido y de los tres días de celebración por la boda.

Mientras la abuela pensaba en lo que anteriormente le había dicho Alice sobre la prometida de Edward, realmente encontraba dificíl que una persona como lo era su nieto, pudierá sucumbir a esos "supuestos encantos", bien la chica era una jovencita, no se fiaba de tan delicado pudor.

Si tal vez fuera un señor viejo y malhumorada, le diría que posiblemente era una "ceguera senil", pero no era ni viejo ni malhumorado, sino joven y cautivador. Para concluir con sus pensamientos se dijó que sólo importaba si él era féliz, y al parecer si lo era.

Ella lo amaba y lo iba a apoyar en ese matrimonio, aunque su otra nieta no estuviera de acuerdo.

Edward se despidió a regañadientes de su abuela, realmente le fascinaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Una mujer entrañable, con una entereza y agudeza mental formidable. Se rió al pensar que posiblemente de ahí habían salido los desbarajustez raros de su hermana, y con esa sonrisa salió de su casa para subir en su carroza, rumbo al club de caballeros.

.

.

.

Al llegar la carroza al pub, se encontró en la puerta con sus dos amigos, Lord Emmett y Lord Jasper quiénes lo saludarón muy amenamente con un abrazo qué hizó a Edward sentir la tan conocida sensación de camadería y lealtad.

Y también sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberse desentendido de sus amigos.

- Edward, es un honor que te hayas reunido con nosotros. - Dijó Lord Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

- Si, Lord Edward es todo un placer y esperamos rememorar todas nuestras aventuras en éste último día que te veremos cómo soltero.- Secundó Lord Jasper.

Edward sólo asintió otorgándoles una pícara sonrisa.

- No, Edward, sé lo que significa esa sonrisa. - dijó Emmett negando con la cabeza en tono serio.- y me hiciste desistir de toda "actividad recreativa", así que ahora no vas a tener diversión.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, que Emmett y Edward siguieron para internarse en el pub y tomar una mesa con cuatro sillas.

En cuánto se sentarón, no dudarón en pedir sus bebidas y empezar a platicar sobre sus vidas.

- Por cierto Jasper, supongo que tú mujer debe estar en mi casa ó ¿acaso me equivocó ?.

- No, Edward. Desde que su madre esta en tú casa, ella le ha dado por estar ahí casi todo el día hasta que yo pasó por ella, ya sabes.- emitió un suspiro.- es muy dificíl negarle algo a Alice y ahora menos que viene mi hijo en camino.- dijó ésto último con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Edward quedó en shock, sabía que eso podría pasar pero tanto tiempo había pasado sin molestarse en preguntar por su familia. Un hijo. Su hermana esperaba un hijo, y el no lo sabía.

Otra punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su corazón.

- Si, claro, comprendo.- fué lo único que alcanzó a balbucear.

Su hermana, la persona que siempre confió en él, que el siempre protegió, su pequeña hermana ya había crecido, se había casado, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba conciente de qué pudiera ser madre.

Un sobrino.

- Bueno, mi querido Lord Masen ó Lord Cullen, cómo sea... Mi querido Edward, creó que es justo y necesario que te pongamos al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado al tú alrededor, ya que como nos hemos dado cuenta tú sólo pululas en otros menesteres, que tienen que ver con unas faldas, bueno con dos faldas. - la voz de Emmett que estaba moviéndo sus cejas de manera pícara lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Emmett, deja eso. Es asunto de Edward en dónde éste metido y a nosotros lo único qué debe importarnos es lo que él quiera compartirnos. - cómo siempre, Jasper el más sensato de los tres era quién ponía a cada uno en su lugar.

- Yo no tengo nada qué decir, supongo que Emmett te habrá dicho lo último que hablamos en el despacho y mi inminente boda de pasado mañana.

- Efectivamente, Emmett me dijó de la reunión, pero no me habló de otras cosas. Y la boda, lo sabemos por las mujeres de tú familia.- Jasper emitió un suspiro y continúo - porque tampoco recibimos la invitación por ti, sino por tú secretario que nos dió la noticia y después tuvimos el infortunio de no contar con tú presencia para todas las reuniones que acordabamos.

- Si, lo lamentó, pero creó que me darán la razón al encontrarse ustedes en mi misma posición.

- Edward, ciertamente encuentro muy elocuente el hecho de que cualquiera pueda perder la razón por una mujer, ¡ vamos ! somos hombres, pero no puedes desatender todo lo que esta a tú alrededor, yo quisiera ser imparcial, pero para desgracia tuya estoy casado con tú hermana, de tal manera que escucho diariamente la manera en qué ella te ha echado de menos. Y eso es solamente en lo familiar. Respectó a tus negocios... - hizó una fuerte inspiración y exhaló.- si no tuvieras a tú padre, a Emmett y al Señor Jerks, en éstos últimos meses estuvieses en la ruína.

Edward abrió los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza para hablar.

- De manera que ustedes me citarón aquí sólo para reprocharme y enumerarme todos los favores a los cuales he sido acreedor. - he hizó un ademán para levantarse de la silla.

En ese momento el mesero del pub, les traía las bebidas y tuvó que sentarse de nuevo.

Oportunidad que Emmett tomó para hablar.

- No, Edward. No estamos en este lugar para eso, sólo para darte un consejo. Tú sabes si lo tomas ó lo dejas. Nos conocemos lo suficiente para tener éste tipo de confianza, siempre hemos sido leales y nos hemos comportado como caballeros entre nosotros. No nos mentimos y por supuesto siempre nos apoyamos. Pero es necesario hacerte ver que tienes otras obligaciones y responsabilidades que manejar, eres duque y tienes negocios. - la voz seria de Emmett, daba mucho que pensar.

Edward se quedó callado un momento pensando en lo que Emmett y Jasper le habían dicho.

¿Qué tanto se había perdido ?

Si perdía la fortuna del ducado, perdía el legado para su descendencia.

Pero por otra parte, si también perdía las riquezas que había acrecentado a lo largo de los años debido a su sociedad marítima con Emmett, entonces si hubiese tenido consecuencias fatales.

¿Había sido tan irresponsable éstos últimos meses?

Jasper y Emmett tomarón sus copas y las alzaron al mismo tiempo para qué Jasper hablará.

- Brindemos.

- Porqué el próximo matrimonio éste lleno de muchos duquecitos-. dijó Emmett y eso bastó para bajar la tensión que se había acumulado en el ambiente, rompiéndola con las risas de los tres.

- Salud.- dijó Edward y chocó las copas con ellos.

A partir de ahí ya no hablaron de cosas que pudierá romper la armonía que acababa de instalarse en su mesa.

Sólo dedicarón su atención a los detalles que daba Edward sobre su inminente matrimonio y de su virtuosa novia. Definitivamente esos eran temas más seguros que no herían susceptibilidades y los colocaban en un terreno neutral.

Estuvieron conviviendo hasta las ocho con treinta de la noche, hora en qué se despidieron porque Jasper debía ir por Alice y Emmett todavía estaba alistándose para su viaje a España.

Edward pudó haberse marchado con Jasper, pero se disculpó alegando que todavía le faltaba atender una última cita. La cuál en parte era verdad porque iba a ver a su prometida, pero ella no lo sabía.

Cuando iba en el carruaje, pensaba en qué no fué capaz de preguntarle a Emmett por su prometida, ni su viaje a España para no presionar.

Si Emmett quisierá decirselo, lo hubiera hecho y ya. Pero no lo hizó.

Era algo que tal vez debía platicar con Emmett a solas.

Interrumpió todo pensamiento cuando vió que faltaban dos calles para llegar a la Casa de los Laurent que era la última y colindaba con un pequeño bosque, por el cuál se podía acceder brincando la pequeña valla a las caballerizas y por ende a los balcones traseros de la casa.

Uno de esos balcones pertenecía al de la recamára de su amada.

Pensó en aparecer de manera romántica, trepando el balcón y entregarle el collar, pero lo descartó al momento.

Entonces prefirió presentarse de manera casual a la puerta de la casa del Conde Laurent para ver a la jovencita y darle el presente.

Bajó del carruaje y vió que las luces de las habitaciones de enfrente estaban apagadas.

Y también sintió la necesidad de verla con una intensidad que lo sorprendió.

Frunció el ceño, al parecer iba a tener que poner en funcionamiento el plan del balcón.

Se volteó hacía Ben Cheney, su cochero y le dijó:

- Cheney.

Un hombre más bajo y delgado que él, le respondió:

- ¿Si, su señoria?

- Cheney, he pensado que sería mejor que les dierás una vuelta a los caballos y regreses por mí en treinta minutos.

Cheney sólo asintió y le hizó con su sombrero una pequeña venia para seguir las órdenes del duque.

Edward sólo espero que el carruaje se perdierá al dar la vuelta en una esquina, para caminar hacía el pequeño bosque.

Iba a ser intrepido y si tenía suerte iba a ser premiado con un beso, no más.

Cualquier otro intento de profundizar asustaría a su niña.

Había besado a muchas mujeres y siempre sintió que un beso era muy semejante a los demás; pero con Victoria era diferente.

Pensó que quizá se debía a que era tan joven e inocente que nunca se entregaba por completo a él.

Como aún no despertaba a la vida y tal vez era un poco tímida, siempre levantaba una barrera entre los dos.

Y era una barrera que tenía toda la intención de derribar en cuanto se casaran.

Pensó de nuevo en lo emocionante que resultaría despertarla al amor y convertirla en toda una mujer.

¡La deseo! ¡Dios sabe que la deseo!, pensó.

Era necesario dejar el bosque atrás para pasar la cerca, rodear las caballerizas y trepar el balcón.

Fácil y sencillo se dijó.

Pasó por el pequeño bosque, saltó la cerca y rodeó las caballerizas, escuchó un ruido y se escondió en las pacas de alimento de caballos.

Asomó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver un hombre que lanzaba una soga hacía el balcón de su niña.

Era un ladrón y podía dañar a tan adorable jovencita, pensó en gritar, pero perjudicaría la reputación de su prometida al no justificar su presencia en las caballerizas del lugar.

No, señor, no iba a hacerlo de esa manera, jamás sería precursor de algún hecho que dañará a su Victoria tan desagradablemente.

Sería mejor, pensó, si él lo impedía con sus propios medios.

Se levantó de manera decidida, y se volvió a esconder en cuánto vió la silueta de Victoria abriendo las ventanas del balcón y saliendo en camisón blanco, con la brillantez de la luna alumbrando, se veía tan pura y hermosa.

Esos pensamientos lo hicieron perder la conciencia un poco.

Pero el hombre seguía subiendo, y cuando llegó a la herrería que protegía el balcón, se agarró de esa estructura para pasar una pierna y saltar al otro lado juntó a Victoria.

Y Edward espero que ella gritará por la intromisión.

Pero no.

No gritó.

Extrañamente se abalanzó a el misterioso hombre pasándole los brazos por el cuello mientras él la tomaba de la cintura para darle un apasionado beso, descubriendo su identidad del hombre a la luz de la luna, notando que estaba vistiendo de etiqueta.

Era James. Lord James Smith.

A él si lo besaba con pasión desmedida, fervor y ansias.

Con él no se mostraba pudorosa.

Y por el modo en qué él la tomó del trasero, para meterla a su habitación tampoco era la primera vez que se veían de ese modo.

* * *

**Los descubrió. La hermosa joven al parecer ya no tiene nada de pura y mucho menos de virginal.**

**Muchisisimas gracias a todos/as ustedes por las alertas, los favoritos y qué decir de sus reviews:**

**nomigo, Mimabells, betzacosta, miadharu28, sophia18, sumebe, Ginegine, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, lizzy90, B.V. Peacy, Princess2213, liduvina, beluchiss, FranBells, ELEKTRONIKKA, Adrynoe, Carmen Cullen 116, YennyCullen, bella340, Mayra17, Jigoku No Kokoro, CLIPTEMNESTRA, noelhia, AgustiinaNaat, ackanne, chicabetita, carla fernandez de cullen, Klaudia T, cintygise, ValheryBlackUbT, angie cullen li, evangeline15, Bella-Ragaza, ya saben si me falta mencionar a alguien, con mucho gusto corrijó mi omisión. **

**Un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	6. El engaño al duque

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Se quedó un largo rato viendo hacía el vacío balcón, y entonces lentamente reconoció cómo lo habían atrapado y engañado.

Todo apuntaba hacía Lord James Smith, con quién había compartido su estadía en el Eton*.

Hijo de un noble que no tenía el suficiente dinero para llevar la vida que la gran sociedad aristocratica exigía.

James, él mismo que embaucaba a mujeres viudas, solteras ó viejas, que tenían en común una inmensa fotuna, para casarse con alguna.

Pero cuando vió que debido a su atractivo combinado con sus excelentes modales, las mujeres lo seguían. Ahí había un negocio sin precedentes que lo proveía de todo lo que necesitaba, de tal manera que se hizo amante de muchas mujeres de la sociedad que lo compraban con regalos ostentosos ó prestamos sin fecha de devolución.

Haciendo que finalmente James desistierá de la idea de casarse.

No se limitaría a una sola mujer, cuando podía tener a muchas.

¡Maldición!

Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

El porqué James se había mostrado tan interesado en cambiar su lugar en la casa de veraneo de los reyes y qué él no había tomado mucho en cuenta, cuando vió la belleza deslumbrante de Victoria, que se iba a sentar a un lado.

Probablemente había sido James el que instruyó a Victoria en la atrayente forma de atrapar al duque.

Si, él lo hizó. Con él platicó varias veces la manera en qué las mujeres favorecian las relaciones románticas.

Y también juntos llegaban a la conclusión de qué al facilitar ellas todas las vías para el cortejo, éste se volvía monótono, ya que eliminaban la emoción de conquista.

Y por supuesto, la excitación que dejaba el ser ganador de una ardua aventura.

James sabía cómo tentarlo.

Recordó cuando Victoria no mostraba interés en verlo, las veces que se sintió rechazado por su constante pudor, su evasiva para estar a solas con él, sus negativas para bailar con él... todo había sido un reto que encontró placenteramente irresistible de conquistar.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes al saber su orgullo herido y su ego desestimado.

¡Había sido un completo imbécil!

¡Un auténtico títere!

Que se había doblegado a la voluntad de Victoria, creyéndole sus ardides virginales.

Él mismo había habilitado a los otros para que se rieran a su antojo, para que él cayera en sus redes de pureza.

Y lo peor que cayó.

Y ¡vaya! de qué manera lo hizó.

En ese momento se sintió humillado y con unos tremendos deseos de subir hacía el balcón y enfrentarse con James y desenmascarar a Victoria.

Pero al mismo tiempo desistió de la idea, pensando que esa era una forma demasiado vulgar y fácil para enfrentar a la pareja de amantes.

Además, propiciaría un escándalo de magnitudes estratosfericas con él cual no querría lidiar.

Principalmente no deseaba que el mundo se enterará de la burla de la cuál había sido objeto.

Pensó en tal vez continuar con los planes de la boda y convertir a Victoria en su esposa.

Tan pronto cómo se formó ese pensamiento, lo contradijó con una mueca de despreció y continúo con su lucha interna y sus resentimientos saliendo a flote.

No. No se casaría con una mujer cómo Victoria.

El sólo hecho de pensarlo lo hizo sentir una furia tal, que le pareció ver todo a su alrededor, rojo, especialmente el balcón, teñido de sangre.

Todavía no tenía un plan, pero si decidió que debía lastimar a Victoria y a James de una manera más sutil y tal vez más elegante.

Con lentitud se levantó del lugar dónde estaba escondido, brincó la valla y volvió sus pasos hacía el bosque obscuro para salir hacía la calle en dónde ya lo esperaba su cochero Cheney.

El muchacho ápenas lo vió e hizó ademán para bajarse del coche para abrirle la puerta, gesto que Edward impidió diciéndole.

- No es necesario, Cheney.- con un tono de voz seco y amargo.

- ¿Lo llevó a la Mansión? - preguntó el jovén Cheney con voz trémula debido a que él tono de su amo, daba una idea que no estaba de humor para conversaciones.

- Si - contestó de manera cortante para abrir la portezuela y subir rapidamente a su carroza.

En cuánto se sento en el mullido asiento, reposo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

Lo único que veía al cerrarlos era la imagén de James y Victoria dándose un apasionado beso.

Apretó los puños y los dientes.

Ésto lo iban a pagar.

No sabía cómo pero se iba a vengar.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando la carroza cesó su movimiento.

Edward ni siquiera se había percatado de qué habían llegado a su casa, se acomodó su capa y sintió una superficie rara escondida en ella.

Apretó nuevamente los dientes, maldiciendo internamente.

Era el estuche del collar de diamantes con záfiros que le iba a dar a Victoria.

Eso le dió una idea de lo que al menos lo mantendría con pensamientos menos criminales.

Abrió la puerta de la carroza y sacó medio cuerpo apoyándose en la puerta y el techo del carruaje para decir:

- Chenney, me acabó de percatar que necesito hacer otra diligencia.

Chenney volteó a verlo, parpadeo y se dió cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le iba a pedir a esa hora de la noche.

No habría que ser muy inteligente para saber que cualquier tipo de negocio por lo regular se efectuaba antes de las horas del crepúsculo a menos que tuviera que ver con mujeres.

- ¿Si, su señoria?

- Ya sabes el camino.- cerró la puerta de la carroza y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón.

Necesitaba afirmar su orgullo y ya sabía quién le iba a ayudar.

Además de qué ese collar del demonio iba a ser un buen regalo para una mujer, y qué mejor que la que lo ayudaba a sus menesteres más placenteros.

.

.

.

La luz de la chimenea del dormitorio de Lady Tanya Denalí, ofrecía sombras titilantes que se enrollaban y se movían de formas poco normales.

Edward rodó a su lado con el rostro y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, producto del frenético orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, tapándose el rostro con el brazo en lo que lograba serenar su respiración.

Tanya Denali se recostó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Ella cerró los ojos, imaginándose que Edward realmente la amará y por eso estaba a su lado, que fuera ella la que se casará con él, pero desgraciadamente en la vida real, no había oportunidad para ello.

Había sido la esposa de un comerciante rico, que había muerto dejándola sin hijos y con una muy buena fortuna, que se acrecentaba continuamente por los diversos negocios que administraba.

Pero de cualquier manera estaba sola.

Y no por que ella ó él no quisieran tener descendencia, sino por que su vientre no estaba acondicionado para alojarlos durante los nueve meses.

Ese pensamiento más la sensación de soledad y perdida le hizó enjuagarse una solitaria lagrima que rodó por su sonrosada mejilla, la cuál limpió rápidamente.

Ella amaba a Edward Cullen duque de Masen de manera silenciosa, moriría con ese secreto, pero ella era feliz aunque él sólo la buscará como desahogo de la carne.

Además era consciente que Edward jamás se permitia derramar su semilla dentro de ella, se retiraba antes cómo medio de prevensión.

Y eso era muy desolador, a menos le hubiera gustado disfrutar de la sensación de ser llenada por él, que tuvierá su esencia por unos momentos muy dentro de ella.

Incluso, nunca se habría quedado a dormir con ella.

Lo cual, entendía. Estaba comprometido.

Además no podía quejarse, aceptaría todo lo que él quisiera brindarle, sin comprometerse a aceptar su dinero por que eso la haría sentirse una cortesana y ella le entregaba su amor aunque él no lo supiera.

Edward en ese momento pensaba en la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado. De un cabello color rojizo dorado, unos ojos enormemente azules, con un cuerpo tentadoramente voluptuoso en las partes necesarias, era un manjar visual muy atrayente.

Lady Tanya Denalí, tenía más edad que él y era una amante muy activa y complaciente que siempre le ofrecía un consuelo cálido y armonioso.

No pedía nada a cambio y rechazaba tajantemente la pensión que él afanosamente le proponía.

Nunca se mostraba celosa ó posesiva ó con arranques de enojo ó enfado, era una buena mujer.

Él fácilmente la podía considerar su única amiga del sexo femenino, que no tuvierá una clara intención de atraparlo.

El pensar en eso lo hizó sonreir, pero desgraciadamente sólo era una risa amarga y ácida, ya que le hubiera gustado alguna vez hacerle el amor y no tener únicamente el placer de la carne bajó de él.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, cuando él no conocía tampoco el amor, sino la pura manifestación de dominar, la experimentación de seducir, de someter a alguna femina a sus encantos y el disfrutar celebrar la victoria con el mayor placer que otorgaba el deleite de piel con piel.

Eso era un halago a su ego, un elogio a su vanidad y una alabanza a su energía viril.

Afortunadamente para él, todo grupo de mujeres experimentadas que fueron sus compañeras carnales en algún momento, solían jactarse orgullosamente de disfrutar del hombre y sus expertos dominios del tema erótico.

Inmediatamente eso le hizó recordar el sabor de la traición y su orgullo herido.

No iba a sentirse mal por ello, no frente a Tanya.

Cuando se hubó tranquilizado, se levantó lentamente de la cama para vestirse, dándole la espalda a Tanya.

Tanya lo observaba disimuladamente, siempre era así. Y gustosamente aprovechaba la vista que le daba inconscientemente Edward de su bien formado trasero y sus firmes y torneadas piernas.

Después de una sesión tan acalorada, todo se volvía... ¿cordial?

Si. Esa era la palabra.

No había nada que reclamar, era un acuerdo mutuo.

Edward era un caballero, un caballero muy dispuesto.

Justo cuando Edward tomaba su capa y palpaba la dureza del estuche del collar, se volteó hacía ella, que ya se había colocado un albornoz de seda rosa.

- Tanya, creó que no tengo palabras para agradecer el tremendo placer me causa su compañía.

Tanya sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo, recordándo lo que habían compartido.

- Su señoria, el placer ha sido todo mío.

- Aquí sólo Edward, Tanya. Nos conocemos demasiado cómo para andarnos con formulismos. Eso lo dejamos cuando se tenga que dar constancia de nuestra buena educación.

Tanya sólo asintió.

- Bueno, dejemonos de cosas incomodas, y bien. - sacó el estuche de su capa y lo sujetó en una mano mirándolo.- Cómo le iba diciendo, no he encontrado las palabras para agradecer, por lo tanto, le ruego que acepte este presente cómo muestra de mi gratitud.

Y extendió la mano con el obsequio mientras Tanya parpadeaba y miraba con cierto desconcierto lo que Edward le ofrecía.

Era un estuche, y por la grabación de la famosa marca de dónde provenía; era un estuche que contenía joyeria.

Por un momento se emocionó y pensó que tal vez habría una oportunidad para ella.

Pero inmediatamente, ella misma se corrigió y se dijó que eso no podría ser.

Él se casaba el domingo.

.- Edward, no sabría si aceptarle ese presente.

- Aceptelo, por favor. - dijó con su voz aterciopelada y viendola con esos ojos de un verde tan intenso como raro.

Ella al oir la petición y ver esa mirada tan persuasiva, no pudo más que asentir y tomar el collar.

- Agradezco el detalle que ha tenido conmigo, realmente no tenía que hacerlo.

- Pero lo he hecho, así que ya no me queda más que despedirme.- le tomó la mano y le dió un suave beso en los nudillos.- Hasta pronto, Lady Tanya. No hace falta que encamine a la puerta, conozcó el camino.- diciéndo ésto se dió la vuelta, para abrir y cerrar la puerta trás de sí.

Ella se quedó perpleja. Muda.

Él se había despedido.

Tal vez no la volvería a buscar, al fin y al cabo ya iba a tener a su esposa para calentar su cama y satisfacer sus necesidades.

Sintió arder los ojos, y bajó la vista hacía sus manos que sostenían el estuche y lo tomó con ambas manos apretándolo en su pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera conservar más cerca a el duque.

En ese momento se dijo que, si no la buscaba nuevamente, ella al menos iba a tener algo que le recordará a Edward.

Inmediatamente lo abrió, tratándo de contener su ansiedad por ver que contenía.

Lo primero que vió fué los destellos que desplegaban todos los pequeños diamantes que la hizó soltar un jadeo.

Era una pieza exquisita, y muy costosa.

Que tenía záfiros incrustados, como el color de sus ojos.

Eso la hizó sonreir. Al menos Edward había tenido el detalle de combinar el collar con sus ojos.

.

.

La eficacia de los empleados de Edward fue puesta a prueba cuando, al volver a la Mansión Masen después de la medianoche, envió a buscar al señor Jerks.

El sirviente que estaba de servicio durante la noche se apresuró a subir a avisarle y, en menos de quince minutos, un nervioso señor Jerks se reunió con el duque en la biblioteca.

Las órdenes que dió de forma breve y tajante ocasionaron que se despertara a la mayoría de sirvientes, que pasarón casi toda la noche tratando de poner la Mansión nuevamente a la normalidad.

Debido a tanto ruido generado por los cambios que se daban en la gran casona, toda persona que la habitaba, interrumpió su sueño.

Toda persona incluyendo a los Condes Cullen, que se habían quedado en la residencia de su hijo para ayudarle con los preparativos de su boda.

Después de dar tantas órdenes a diestra y siniestra, Edward subió la escalera con rumbo a sus habitaciones, de manera tan presurosa y pensativa que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su padre en el pasillo.

Tropezó con él.

- ¿Edward? Edward ¿Qué pasa?. - la voz alarmada de su padre lo despertó prontamente de su letargo.

- Nada, padre. Sólo estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones a lo planeado.

- ¿Y para eso despiertas a todo el servicio? - preguntó su padre con tono enojado.

- Padre, estoy cansado.

- Yo también Edward, yo estoy exhausto. Mental y físicamente acabado.- le reprochó Carlslie.

- Bueno, entonces no veó por que no estas en tus habitaciones.

- ¿Será tal vez por que un hijo mío es tan desconsiderado como para que no le importe el descanso de la demás gente?

- Esta bien, lo entiendó, ya no quitaré tus horas de descanso y te imitaré.

- No, Edward.¿Qué ocurre allá abajo?

- Padre, yo...

Le iba a contestar, cuando una voz femenina interrumpio su diálogo, ¡Diantres!

Era su madre.

- ¿Edward? ¿Hijo? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- No pensaba decirlo hasta mañana, cuando hubiese recuperado un poco de cordura y sensatez. Pero ya que estan aquí los dos, lo voy a decir. - Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- Hijo, me estas preocupando.

El tono apesumbrado de su madre para dirigirse a él lo ponía ansioso.

- No, madre. No es para que te preocupes, tal vez debería de darte gusto la noticia que te voy a dar.

-¿Y bien? -contestó su padre, cruzando los brazos en el pecho, esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

- He postergado indefinidamente la boda.

- ¿QUÉ? - dijerón en tono agudo los progenitores al unísono, que bien se pudo haber confundido con un grito..

- Ya lo dijé. El motivó no lo voy a decir por que todavía me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo. - respiró profundamente para continuar hablando.- Realmente necesito analizar cuál sería el siguiente paso.

- Pero ¿Y Victoria? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? - dijó atropelladamente Esme.

- Madre, Victoria no merece que le dedique un pensamiento, lo único que deben saber es que he mandado publicar la noticia en el períodico, para que salga mañana a primera hora...- y volteó a ver su réloj de bolsillo - bueno, saldrá en unas horas. De tal manera que tal vez, me vaya de viaje, todavía no sé como voy a actuar.

- ¿Vas a huir? ¿Qué hiciste Edward? - su padre preguntó con tono autoritario.

- No estoy huyendo, estoy tratando de darme tiempo para pensar. Por primera vez en mi vida he quedado como un ratón frente a un león.

- ¿Te estas burlando de ella? - de nuevo su padre le preguntó pero con un tono que ya rayaba en lo neurotíco.

- No, Padre, Ella se burló de mí. Y no quiero decirte frente a mi madre todos lo adjetivos que se merece.

- Oh, eso cambía las cosas. - contestó Carlslie con un tono compresivo y más tranquilo, imaginando que clase de afrenta le hizó a su hijo.

-¿Qué si las cambia? - dijó Edward con un tono irónico.

- Lo siento, hijo. - comprensivamente dijó Esme.

- Te aseguró que no más que yo. - murmuró Edward con tono apesumbrado.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? - preguntó Carslie con más empatía hacía lo que su hijo estaba viviendo.

- Sólo contar con su apoyo,

- Habrá miles de cotilleos. - masculló su madre.

- Eso es lo que quiero. No voy a explicar nada a nadie fuera de mi familia. Que la gente hable y haga sus propias conjeturas. No me importa la integridad de Victoria.

- ¿Y su padre?

- Padre, si llega hasta aquí el Conde Laurent retandome a duelo. Necesito que le digas que yo no estoy dispuesto a pelearme por una mujer, cuya virtud esta en duda, y que si no quiere que hable de la situación de su "hija virginal", que no haga nada estupido.

- Eso no es caballeroso, Edward.

- No quiero ser caballeroso, Madre.

- Pero es una mujer, no puedes decirle eso a su padre.- Le dijó Carslie de manera lógica.

- Bueno entonces digánle que no esta a mi altura y no quiero casarme con ella.

- Edward ya todo esta listo.

- Si, pero me dí cuenta antes y no voy a tolerar ser el de los cuernos.

- Edward, éstas hablando con ira, hijo y no es sensato lo que estas pensando.

- Entonces ¿ Quiéres tener una nuera que cada que se de vuelta tú hijo, se meta por el balcón otro hombre?

- Edward, por supuesto que no, pero debes ser más prudente e inteligente.

- El problema es que mi prudencia e inteligencia a estas horas no salen a flote. ¿Si me permiten? - y señaló el pasillo para que sus padres se dierán cuenta que deseaba terminar con la conversación y continuar su camino hacía sus habitaciones.

Bajó a desayunar vestido con su acostumbrada elegancia, pero con una expresión tan sombría que generaba incertidumbre a todos sus sirvientes.

Eran las seis de la mañana, había dejado instrucciones de qué el comedor estuviera listo desde las cinco treinta.

Se sorprendió que sus padres y abuela estuvieran desayunando.

- Buenos Días.

- Buenos Dias - contestarón los tres de manera autómatica.

Fué precisamente en ese momento cuando la voz del señor Jerks lo interrumpió.

- Su señoria, disculpe mi atrevimiento de interrumpir su alimento, pero como usted me dijó que hiciera cuánto antes lo de los avisos del períodico.

- Jerks por favor no se preocupe, yo sólo quiero saber si ya esta todo listo.

- Si, su señoria. Hoy salió publicado en el "London Herald", el "Time Notice" y el "Morning London", la postergación de su matrimonio con Lady Victoria.

- Me parece bien.- cortó tajantemente.

- Si me lo permite, su señoria. - dijó de manera vacilante el nervioso señor Jerks.- ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta?

- No, Jerks. Ahora no. Pero lo veo en veinte minutos en mi despacho y ahí contestaré lo prudente.

El señor Jerks asintió, se dió la vuelta y salió del comedor de manera nerviosa.

En cuánto estuvo lejos de la vista del duque, sacó su pañuelo y se limpió el sudor de la frente, estaba temblando; no sabía que había pasado pero era lo bastante grave como para dejar a el duque en ese estado tan furico y sombrío.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward no estaba comiendo, sólo jugaba con el desayuno.

Sus padres al igual que su abuela, lo observaban desde sus lugares, su padre con un gesto de desaprobación, mientras su madre y su abuela con gestos abatidos.

Se levantó de su asiento del comedor, dejando la comida casi intacta, para salir apresuradamente de ahí.

La dos mozas encargadas del comedor ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hacerle una venía. Se vieron entre sí, y procedieron a recoger su plato del comedor.

Edward se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y pasó la vista por él.

¡Maldita sea!

Su vista se posó en la pila de cartas de agradecimiento.

Las tomó todas y las aventó al bote de basura.

Para volverse a sentar, recargar la nuca en el respaldo de su asiento y cerrar los ojos.

Había sido un estupido egocentrísta, al pensar en tener lo mejor.

Irónico.

El había sido un incorregible seductor de muchas mujeres, pero la única que le había interesado; había sucumbido a los encantos de otro hombre, aunque se prometiera a él.

Patético.

Unos nerviosos golpecitos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

- Su, señoria

Asintió.

El señor Jerks se aclaró la garganta.

- Lamentó los inconvenientes que le causen mis preguntas, pero son necesarias para continuar con todos los requierimientos que usted solicitó.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Qué hago con toda las flores y las enormes cantidades de comida que no se puede almacenar?

- Las flores repartelas entre la gente de bajos recursos, tal vez puedan venderlas.- gruño al acordarse, de todo lo que hizó para el gusto de Victoria.- Y la comida, encarguese de enviarla a todos los hospicios y lugares dónde sea necesaria.

- ¿Y los regalos? - preguntó el señor Jerks con un tono de voz más temeroso.

- Regresélos - dijó tajánte y enseguida le preguntó - ¿Ya están las valijas listas?

- Si, su señoria, sólo falta que usted diga que carruaje se va a llevar y hacía dónde va a partir.

En eso se escucharón unos elegantes toquecitos a la puerta y como enseguida giraban el pomo para abrirla, no habría que ser adivino para saber que los únicos que tenían ese atrevimiento, eran ni más ni menos que los padres del duque.

Así que era de esperar que alguno de ellos ó si no es que los dos entraran al despacho sin pedir aprobación.

Y no se había equívocado, eran los dos y su abuela Elizabeth.

- Hijo, venimos a hablar contigo. - la voz autoritaría de su padre, no dió paso a ninguna otra alternativa.

- Adelante, padre. - dijó Edward con tono indescifrable.

Su padre se volvió hacía el señor Jerks, para decirle con tono educado - Señor Jerks, ¿Sería tan amable de permitirnos unos minutos con mi hijo?

A el señor Jerks siempre lo ponían nervioso estar cerca de varios nobles. Sentía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en alguna falla, sabía incluso que eran gente muy sencilla y amable, pero destilaban poder hasta por los poros.

Lo intimidaban bastante.

- En efecto. Con su permiso. - hizó algunas venías y salió apresuradamente del despachó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

En cuanto a los que se quedaron en la privacidad que ofrecía el despacho, su abuela habló.

- Hijo, yo no sé que te ha llevado a tomar esas decisiones, no te voy a cuestionar, si estoy aquí es por que te quiero y apoyo en lo que tú dispongas.- a la abuela se le quebró la voz.

Inmediatamente Edward, acudió con un pañuelo a tomarla de las manos.

- Abuela, no te pongas así, era ésta intranquilidad que quería evitarles.- con su mano limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de la abuela para después tomarle del brazo y depositarla en un pequeño sillón.

¡Maldita Victoria!, pensó al ver a su entrañable abuelita angustiada por él.

. Edward, tú madre y yo estamos sumamente inquietos por todo lo que ha acaecido en las últimas horas.

Edward iba a interrumpir, pero la voz de su padre se lo impidió.

. No, hijo. Permitenos hablar, hemos estado pensando en qué es lo que le vas a decir a Lord Laurent.

En cuánto Edward escuchó el nombre, tuvó que intervenir.

- No pienso darle ninguna explicación por el momento, y tampoco los voy a exponer a ustedes a que esten enfrentando este tipo de situaciones, por lo tanto - tomó una respiración honda - he decididó que ustedes deben marcharse al campo, sólo unos días, así no estaran lideando con todas estas noticias, pueden irse a casa de la abuela.

- No, Edward, me niego a huir y esconderme como una lagartija bajó las piedras. - la voz de su madre se oía decidida.

- Madre, yo no pienso rebajarme a discutir con él. No voy a contraer matrimonio y eso es todo. - dijó Edward con un tono más agresivo a su madre.

- Edward, no te permitó que le hables así a tú madre, esta lo bastante preocupada por ti.

- Lo siento. - dijó Edward pasándose las manos por su cabello.

- Hijo, entiendó tu enojó y tú ansiedad, pero debes pensar las cosas.

- Madre, por ello estoy postergando la boda, para salir de viaje con el pretexto de qué debo atender unos asuntos de extrema urgencia en el extranjero, necesitó pensar. Por fortuna, no habíamos hecho ningún documento matrimonial y seguramente no tarda en llegar Lord Laurent para aclarar algunas cosas y tengo toda la intención que no encuentre a nadie de la familia aquí.

- ¿Y después? - preguntó su padre.

- Pues ya que haya pensado, lo resolveré.

No pensaba decirles a sus padres que esa era una forma de comenzar la venganza, aprovechándose de su título nobiliario, podría postergar indefinidamente el matrimonio y después hacerse el desentendido y finiquitar el compromiso.

- Muy bien, creó que no es la mejor manera, pero si lo que quieres es alargar tiempo para pensar, siempre se puede conseguir.- dijó Carlslie con un tono de voz más sereno.

- Pero, Carlsle, no estas analizando todo lo que se le va a venir encima.- le debatió Esme.

- Esme, tú hijo es un hombre, y esta tratando de solucionarlo, sabe Dios que tantas cosas tenga en la cabeza y nosotros no debemos presionarlo más de lo que ya esta.- inhaló aire profundamente para continuar con el diálogo.- Elizabeth tiene razón, sólo debemos apoyarle y dejarlo tomar sus propias resoluciones.

Esme asintió con una cara llena de incertidumbre.

- Padre, por otra parte me gustaría asumir nuevamente los negocios que dejé totalmente en tus manos.

- Hijo, favor que me hace el que retomes tus cuentas, los libros están ahí, - señalo el área de cajoneras del escritorio.- en el cajón derecho, el Señor Jerks ha sido parte fundamental en las finanzas del ducado.

Edward se acercó nuevamente al escritorio para abrir el cajón que le señalaba su padre.

- Padre, muchas gracias. No debí haber dejado mi responsabilidad.

- A veces uno hace muchas cosas por amor. - diciéndo ésto Carlslie volteó a ver a Esme con una mirada tan profunda, que Edward prefirió ver hacía otro lado y pensar en el amor.

Amor. Él no se había dejado llevar por Victoria por ese sentimiento, a él le había movido el deseo, el sabor de lo que nunca había tenido, una virgén.

Unos fuertes toquidos interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - dijó su madre a Edward con tono preocupado.

- No.- le contestó a su madre e inmediatamente dijó hacía la puerta - ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió, rebelando a un sonriente Lord Emmett, que en cuanto pasó hacía el despacho y cerró.

- Lord Carlslie .- le hizó una venia con la cabeza.- Pero mi querida Lady Esme, usted esta cada día más hermosa de lo que mi memoria le hace honor.- diciéndo ésto le tomó la mano y en ella depositó un beso, soltándosela con delicadeza para saludar a la abuela que se encontraba junto a ella.- Pero que tenemos aquí, a la Matriarca de la dinastía Masen.- le hizó una venía sonriéndole coquetamente y la tomó de la mano cortésmente para depositarle un beso.- Ésto me recuerda que si no estuviera comprometido, trataría de cortejarla .- le hizó un asentimiento con la cabeza a su amigo y él le respondió de la misma manera.

- Eres un adulador Emmett y si no te hubiera visto siendo un crío, probablemente me hubierá creído tus halagos, pero te conozcó.- dijó sonriente la duquesa Elizabeth apuntándolo con el dedo para después darle un pellizco en el cachete.

Emmett era considerado uno más de la familia de Edward, además de Jasper. Había mucha confianza entre ellos por qué se conocían desde niños casi bebés.

- Me ofende mis tiernos sentimientos.- dijó Emmett tocándose de manera drámatica el corazón, haciendo que todos dejaran escapar unas risitas.

- Emmett a qué debemos el honor de tú visita, además de hacerle de bufón.- dijó Edward en tono divertido.

- Mi queridisimo amigo, lamentó informarte que he estado desde la madrugada en uno de mis barcos, que creó que también pertenece a tú flotilla. Ya sabes, para arreglar lo de mi próximo viaje a España.- dijó esto último con un movimiento de manos como para no darle importancia.

España. En cuánto Edward escuchó ese país sus oidos se pusieron más alerta.

- De manera, ¿qué hay un desperfecto en el barco? ó acaso...

- No, Edward. He estado en los muelles, pero lo que me trajó para aca ha sido esto. - dijó en tono más serio.

Y le tendió la hoja del "Times London" en el escritorio, dónde aparecía el postergamiento del matrimonio.

Carlslie y Esme se acercaron a verlo mientras ésta última emitía un pequeño jadeó y Edward tensó la mandíbula, gestó que Emmett tomó en cuenta.

- ¿Es verídico lo que dicen? - preguntó Emmett.

- Si - contestó Edward.

- ¡Perfecto! .- dijó Emmett para continuar hablando con un tono alegre.- En vista de qué eres hombre libre, te vas conmigo a España.

**

* * *

**

Eton: Es un colegio inglés fundado en 1440, que sólo da clases a varones, cuyas edades oscilan entre los 13 a 18 años.

**Jajaja, me encanta Emmett y la forma tan "delicada" que tiene para expresarse.**

**Por otra parte, la verdad no quisé poner un lemon de Tanya con Edward, ¿podría escribir que mi ética no me lo permite?, jajaja, no es eso, sólo que no creí que lo justificará el fic.**

**Ahora bien, ya falta poco para que salga Bella que se encuentra en la Madre Patria Española, recuerden que en el fic son finales de agosto y ya viene el cumple de ella en septiembre. Y ha tardado en aparecer por qué creo que era necesario darle a cada uno de los personajes un espacio de tiempo para describirlos.**

**Edward tiene 26 años, y aunque él no lo sabe y mi marido tampoco, es mio. jijiji**

**Creó que ya resolví la mayoría de dudas.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, las alertas y los favoritos, son todo un amor:**

**sophia18, Mayra17, miadharu28, ValheryBlackUbT, Maggice, Adrynoe, sumebe, nomigo, charleexx, lunaisabella, cintygise, Ericastelo, zujeyane, Glam009, LagerfeldRules, ELEKTRONIKKA, NessiBella, missy darcy, betzacosta, LUCY, B.V. Peacy, Mimabells, Princess2213, kxprii, AYDCITA, lizzy90, eisa, LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN, ackanne, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Paola-25, Nostalgiacullen, Ginegine, MinaC, liduvina, Carmen Cullen 116, beluchiss, CINTIA, nyleve cullen, karito CullenMasen, karlita the Cullen, MissBennetDarcy, Lilu the little witch, Ludmila. pattinson. stewart, Lunaromina26, si alguien me faltó ya saben, me avisan, no me manden a los Vulturi, ni de compras con Alice, ya que lo corregiré a la brevedad.**

**Ya vierón que actualicé en sólo cuatro días, nadamás para que vean lo feliz que me hacen y me encanta compartir esta historia con ustedes.**

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	7. Emmett, España y unos ojos cerrados

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Edward, su abuela y sus padres se quedaron atónitos; realmente era increíble la manera en qué Emmett sorteaba las situaciones difíciles y problematicas tan ligeramente, cómo si estuvieran hablando del clima ó dónde comprar pañuelos.

La primera en salir del aturdimiento provocado por Emmett, fué precisamente la abuela Elizabeth, que rompió el silencio hablando con una sonrisa bailando en el rostro.

- Querido Emmett ¡Es una idea maravillosa! - y volteó a ver a su nieto para hablarle con un tono apremiante.- Hijo, sería prudente que ya te marcharas.

- Abuela ¿éstas segura?- preguntó titubeante el duque mirando a su amigo con ojos entrecerrados mientras su amigo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Vamos, Edward!, sabes qué tengo razón,- dijó Emmett y cómo para confirmar sus lo que decía, miró a sus padres y a la encantadora abuelita- no creó que tú familia deba aguantar tus insolencias y caracter agrío que vas a mostrar los próximos días.

Se escuchó un bufido, proveniente de Edward.

- Hijo, Emmett te conoce bien. - confió su padre con un tono divertido - y me complace bastante el contar con su consideración para nuestra familia.

.

.

.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward y Emmett iban en una carroza con el escudo Masen que salía a toda velocidad de la mansión rumbó al puerto.

Lord Emmett iba feliz, radiante, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, estaba tratando de apoyar a su amigo en desgracia e iba por el amor de su vida.

Mientras Edward traía en la cabeza demasiados pensamientos, se dijó que debía cambiar el rumbo de éstos, en eso estaba pensando cuando escucho una maldición entre dientes.

Era Emmett.

-¿Y que ha molestado al "imperturbable Lord Emmett"? - preguntó Edward con tono jocoso.

- ¡Diantres!- volvió a resoplar Emmett y continúo hablando- por un momento lo olvido.

El duque se quedó callado esperando que su amigo siguiera contándole, pero no lo hizo.

-Emmett¿qué olvidas? - lo apremió Edward.

Emmett volvió a resoplar, se quitó el sombrero nervioso y otra vez se lo pusó, dudando en hablar.

Edward estaba disfrutando del espectaculo. Rara vez su amigo, mostraba nerviosismo ó molestia, era conocido por ser un sinverguenza sin pudor ni pelos en la lengua, y debía aprovechar la ocasión.

- Edward es una nimiedad, realmente es algo pequeño que cualquier persona no lo tomaría tan mal, pero yo si...

El duque sólo asintió para que continuará hablando y Emmett así lo hizó.

- Mira que viajar con una dama de compañia, es una soberana tonteria, pero mi Rose...

Edward parpadeó, no entendía nada, ¿qué trataba de decirle?

- ¿Dama de compañía? ¿Tú Rose? - preguntó el duque.

Emmett abrió más los ojos y cayó en cuenta de que su amigo desconocía muchas cosas.

- Edward...- alcanzó a decir para después soltarse a reir - tú...tú - lo señaló con su dedo índice y se tomó el estomago para carcajearse - que yo... - se señaló el mismo y siguió con su tanda de risotadas.- ¿qué yo necesito una dama de compañía?.

Ésta vez Edward ya estaba molestandose, como era posible que su amigo no le explicará nada, así que lo fulminó con la mirada y le contestó- Obviamente no la necesitas, pero tal vez si dejarás de reirte y tratarás de hablar de una sola vez.

Emmett asintió tratándo de contenerse.

- Mira la situación es la siguiente: - se aclaró la garganta y empezó a comentarle lo que le preocupaba. - Vamos por Rosalie - y observó que Edward iba a interrumpirlo, por lo que añadió - no, no me preguntes nada hasta que yo te platique todo el asunto, sino jamás voy a finalizar esta conversación.- Edward asintió haciéndole saber que continuara.- Rosalie esta en España en un convento, sin dama de compañía. - soltó un suspiro largo - y como comprenderas será necesario llevar a la muchachita que la asiste y por ella no hay ningún problema en ir con nosotros - bufó - pero la honorable señorita Lauren Mallory - dijó en un tono sarcástico - tiene ciertas inclinaciones hacía mi persona - termino de hablar nerviosamente tocándose el cuello de la camisa.

Edward arqueó una ceja y fué su turno de reirse.- Debo entender con eso que él gran Emmett tiene miedo a caer en la tentación.

Emmett lo vió entrecerrando los ojos.- Por supuesto que no - dijó con tono enfático y en un gesto drámatico elevó las manos hacía arriba, para decir - Dios me salve de tamaña aberración, pero ella se ofreció a ir, pero yo sé que realmente se muere por tener algún cotilleo del cual hablar a su regreso a Lóndres.

-¿Entonces no podremos simplemente negarnos ?

- Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos llevar a una señorita sola por muy dama de compañía que sea, con nosotros en un viaje tan largo - y bufó indignado - ésto no habría sido necesario si fuera su hermano pero, Jasper no puede alejarse de Lóndres.

- Eso es algo que me causa cierta curiosidad, ¿Por qué Jasper no nos acompaña y te da a ti plena confianza para ir por ella?

Emmett lo vió con ojos divertidos y le contestó - Tal vez por que si lo intentará, tú hermana seguramente lo dejá sin cabeza... y sin hijo. Y lo otro, pues digamos que no le quedaba otra opción que fuera su prometido por ella.

Edward rió ante el pensamiento de ver a una Alice con su complexión pequeña y delgada, con su incipiente barriga, tratando de atrapar a un Jasper mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Era una imagén muy graciosa, pero estaba seguro que su hermana tenía sus métodos persuasivos para salirse siempre con lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Él al menos sabía que Alice no cambiaría, era muy tenaz para alcanzar sus objetivos.

- Bueno, debemos ver el lado positivo...Tendremos compañía femenina durante todo el viaje.- dijó el duque con una sonrisa pícara.

Emmett le envió una mirada especulativa.

- No, no la tendremos, eso si me arriesgaré a que hablen de Rose a su regreso si no viene acompañada de ella y si la señorita Mallory te ve, probablemente sería benefico para mí, por que así tú serías el objetivo de sus coqueteos y cotilleos.

Edward rió amargamente y negó con la cabeza para decirle - Por el momento, no tengo la intención de enredarme en otras faldas y provocar más chismes.

-Me parece bien, ya que no podemos vincularnos a más escandalos por tu propio bien y mi integridad física. Te agradezco infinitamente, ya que estarás siendo solidario conmigo y nos comportaremos como unos caballeros en toda la extensión de la palabra.- dijó Emmett en un falso tono solemne que hizó que Edward emitierá otra sonrisa, dándose cuenta que había reido mucho en esos pocos minutos que había compartido con su amigo.

-Ahora, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué Rosalie esta en un convento?

Emmett se removió inquieto en su asiento, recordándo cómo fue que los descubrieron.

_Flashback_

_Caminaron por los estrechos pasillos de arbustos que se sabían de memoria, hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, en dónde se encontraba la fuente de venus de mármol._

_Iban tomados de la mano, escondiéndose de los mirones y curiosos, como siempre dándose largas miradas significativas, coqueteandose y admirandose con los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras los sentimientos que los embargaban._

_Emmett se volvió hacía Rosalie y la observó mucho tiempo._

_-¿En qué piensas, Rosalie? - preguntó con voz ronca._

_-Nunca había entrado aquí con algún jovén. Jamás._

_Desde que Rosalie se acordaba, le encantaba la presencia gallarda de Lord Emmett, el amigo de su hermano, un hombre de cuerpo fornido, espalda ancha, altisimo, con cabello rizado castaño y ojos de un raro gris, que cuando sonrie se le hacen hoyuelos que lo hacen parecer un niño, un hermoso niño-hombre que al parecer le corresponde._

_El le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y la miro a esos ojos azules.- No te creo. Uno ó dos seguramente lo intentaron. _

_Emmett no supó cuando sólo que de un momento a otro se dió cuenta que la pequeña Rosalie, había crecido, ya no era una niña, y auque él le llevaba siete años, ella se convirtió en una beldad icónica para la época, su cabello rubio con bucles, sus ojos azules como el mar y qué decir de su figura estilizada y perfecta._

_Ella le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta - Probablemente, pero no acepté._

_Siguieron mirandose a los ojos, eran palpables las chispas de pasión que había entre los dos, la necesidad imperiosa de tocarse y también la limitante de saberse en lo más alejado de la reunión y que Emmett debía ser prudente y maduro, era la hermana pequeña de su amigo._

_De manera que Rosalie sabía que si alguien iba a tener la iniciativa seria ella, por que Emmett respetaba mucho a su hermano._

_Así que ella nerviosamente le deslizó un dedo por el brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar al hombro y bajarlo hacía el pecho, en el lado exacto del corazón, dónde colocó la mano completa, para decirle - Tú serás el único._

_Emmett, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, esa hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, le estaba diciendo algo significativo y no podía hacer como que no pasaba nada, pero de cualquier manera las palabras no cordinaban con su cerebro - Creo que...que _

_Mejor decidió tomarla en sus brazos, agacharse y bajar la cara hacía la suya. Y la besó. Primero de manera tenue, suave, acompasando los labios de él al ritmo de ella, pero al parecer no fue suficiente. _

_De tal manera que él le recorrió los labios con la lengua, sensualmente, hasta que ella abrió los labios para permitirle la intrusión.Y ella gimió, provocándoles a ambos un estremeciemiento, únicamente reconocido para él como de deseo, mientras que para ella, era algo que le otorgaba mucho placer. _

_Su burbuja fué rota por un fuerte carraspeó, y una voz grave._

_- ¿Interrumpó algo?- la voz con enojo contenido de Jasper, los alertó para que se alejarán._

_Emmett, instintivamente pusó a Rosalie detrás de él, para hablar en tono serio y recompuesto de la acalorada sesión de besos.- Jasper, pensaba hablar próximamente contigo._

_- Emmett, porfavor, ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo? - el tono y el color rojo que emitía Jasper, permitía averiguar que estaba fúrico y se volvió hacía su hermana. - Rosalie, ve a casa ahora mismo._

_- No. - fué la corta respuesta de Rosalie._

_Jasper la miró severamente y le dijó - No te estoy pidiendo tú opinión, te estoy ordenando._

_- Rosalie, ve a dónde dice tú hermano, en un momento te alcanzó._

_- No, yo no me muevo de aquí.- Rosalie se aferraba de la camisa de Emmett._

_- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! . La voz de Alice pareció tranquilizar al pequeño grupo reunido en el centro del laberinto._

_- Alice te dije que me esperarás con los invitados._

_- Ellos no se han dado cuenta del drama que se esta viendo aquí, así que no hay que hacerlos esperar, vamonos. - y trató de tomar la mano de Jasper, pero éste las tenía en puños._

_-No, necesito arreglar unos asuntos con Lord McArtty._

_- Por Dios, Jasper - sollozó Alice._

_- Necesito la hora y el día - dijó Jasper con irritación._

_Emmett sacó la valentía y el coraje para lo que le estaba pidiendo su amigo._

_-Mañana al medio día._

_- Tú - señaló una Alice muy enojada a Emmett - saca un poco de cordura y prudencia.- Y tú - señalo a Jasper, deja de hablar como barbaro, es tú amigo, casi tú hermano para que emitas juicios sin conocer el motivo,- suspiró pesadamente - te desconozco Jasper, siempre tan ecuanime y reflexivo - y se volteó hacía Rosalie - ¿Hay algún agravió que haya que defender?_

_- No, no lo hay._

_Jasper estaba parado con los puños cerrados viendo con rabia a Emmett y Emmett sólo bajó la cabeza, realmente había cometido un error, al no hablar de sus sentimientos con Jasper, lo reconocía, pero no era por que quisiera actuar de forma poco caballerosa, sino que realmente temía su reacción, se conocían desde siempre y sabían cuáles eran sus fallas de uno y del otro y ciertamente Emmett aventajaba con creces a Jasper en lo que se refería a malos comportamientos y tratos con mujeres de dudosa reputación._

_- Jasper, esto se puede solucionar sin llegar a un descabellado duelo, así que hablen - planteó Alice._

_Jasper francamente no sabía que hacer, por un lado el honor de su hermana, la información oculta por parte de Emmett y por último la intervención de su esposa. Era algo realmente frustrante. Pero tenía razón. Nadie se había enterado fuera de ellos tres, la reputación de su hermana seguía intacta y bien podría hablar con Emmett de manera más civilizada._

_- En este momento no puedo emitir ninguna palabra coherente. Realmente me sobrepasan las emociones. Así que mañana nos vemos en mi despacho a las diez, Emmett - y se volteó hacía su hermana - eso también te incluye a ti._

_Asi que se reunierón para decidir que lo mejor era hacer de Rosalie una persona sensata y más humilde, de tal manera que un Convento era la mejor opción, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que castigaba a Rosalie y a Emmett._

_Pero también se discutió el Matrimonio McArtty-Hale, así que todos salieron ganando, pues terminaron comprometidos._

_Fin del Flashback_

El duque pensó que había dado en su talón de aquiles, algo habían hecho esos dos para que Jasper tomará esa decisión.

- Pues sólo conversabamos...- El duque alzó una ceja por la incredulidad y Emmett continúo - en lo más alejado del laberinto del jardín de su casa. Cuando Jasper nos encontró. Y era eso ó batirme en un duelo con Jasper, afortunadamente Alice fue lo suficientemente sensata, que nos colocó a cada quién en su sitio y evitó el absurdo derramamiento de sangre por honores que todavía están intactos.

Edward se estaba divirtiendo, recreando las imagenes de ese caótico momento que vivió su amigo.

- De manera que Jasper de castigo la mandó hasta un convento católico, cuando ni siquiera tenemos esa creencia. - afirmó Edward.

- Si, fue la manera de alejarnos, Cielo Santo Edward, yo adoró a Rosalie, yo... creí en ese instante que Jasper le iba a hacer daño, no sabes lo apesumbrado que me sentí en esos momentos.

- Y como no nos dimos cuenta- murmuró el duque.

- Tal vez por que eramos lo bastante discretos.

- ¿Tú discreto? -preguntó con incredulidad Edward.

- Mira, yo sólo sé que imaginó a Rose y no puedo ni siquiera pensar en otra mujer. Ella es un angel para mí. No sé, no te lo puedo explicar, yo siento que ella es mi vida. Simplemente ella me llena en todo el esplendor de la palabra .-y mirando a su amigo evaluando su reacción agregó - y no estoy hablando de placeres inmorales, trató de no pensar en esos terrenos, por que es la única mujer que es totalmente inocente y me hace decir toda esta sarta de tonterias, que normalmente no diría pero creo que el amor es así y no me averguenzo.

Edward se quedó pensativo, razonando lo que su amigo le había dicho.

En realidad era creíble que Emmett se expresará de esa manera, tan sincera y cálida hacía alguien, ya que de los tres era el que menos se reprimía en decir lo que sentía y menos lo que pensaba.

Él jamás ha pensado en nadie como su vida.

Ni que una mujer sea un angel.

Y no podía imaginarse a la caprichosa y voluntariosa Rosalie Hale, que aunque era hermosa de la manera en qué Emmett se la describía, era irreal.

Tal vez eso era amor.

Lo sacarón de sus pensamientos unos golpes en el techo de la carroza que Emmett dió para parar el carruaje y dar algunas indicaciones.

- ¿Su señoria? - Un muchacho vivaracho que hacía de lacayo asomó la cabeza por la ventana, pensando que había sido por órden del duque que se habían parado.

Edward vió hacía su amigo - ¿Lord McArtty?

- Muchacho, necesito que paren el carruaje unas calles antes de llegar al barco, yo bajaré ahí y esperarán el aviso mío ó de mi lacayo para continuar con el viaje.

El jovencito asintió y se fué para decirle a Cheney, el cochero la órden y continúo la marcha del carruaje.

Emmett se volteó a ver a su amigo y le dijó - Lamentó disponer de tú servicio, pero era necesario. Yo bajaré primero para avisarle a la señorita Mallory que no podrá acompañarme, pero tú me esperas aquí por que no deberá verte, de lo contrario tendremos que arriesgarnos a las conjeturas que ella esparcirá por todo Lóndres y no nos libraremos tan fácilmente.- Sintió cuando el carruaje paró, abrió la portezuela y bajó de la carroza ágilmente, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacía su amigo, para verlo por la ventana. - Yo enviaré a un mozo para que te avisé que ya es seguro bajar.

El duque asintió con entendimiento, no debería prestarse a más escandalos.

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en el puerto Landport para embarcarse en el "Dark Sea" que era uno de los barcos perteneciente a la gran flotilla con los que contaba su sociedad con Emmett, pero ese barco en partícular era el más lujoso y adecuado para transportar a gente perteneciente a la aristocracía que tuviera los fondos para pagar el costoso viaje.

El duque le dió una mirada apreciativa al barco, había sido una inversión muy fuerte, pero bien valía la pena,

Emmett se percató del interés de su amigo hacía el barco, por lo que le comentó -¿Sabes que tenemos una propuesta para hacernos socios de una naviera en Nueva York en conjunto con Jasper?

El duque retiro su mirada del barco para ponerla en su socio, reparando en qué había muchas cosas que desconocía por haber perdido el tiempo en "cortejar a castas y puras" para contestarle con un suspiro - No, no lo sabía, pero en éste viaje pretendo ponerme al tanto de todos los aspectos que he descuidado.

Emmett asintió, y continúo -Bien, pues empezaré a decirte que la empresa tiene un nombre italiano y se llama _Il Cigno Nero, _y al parecer tiene invertido cápital extranjero. Todavía estamos considerando la oferta.

- ¿Asociación en la navegación ó también en la construcción?

- No, por el momento su interés es meramente en la transportación, pero ellos tienen dominado el mercado por todo el Oceáno Pacífico, sólo les falta tener los contactos para entrar al Atlántico y es ahí dónde entramos nosotros.

- De tal manera que nos deja el mercado de la India intacto.

Emmett contestó rápidamente - Si, así será, ellos sólo quieren tener un poco de libertad en estos lados, y necesitamos conciliar entre los tres para ver todas las posibilidades de esa unión.

- Por lo poco que me has explicado, ellos no nos ven en una participación de activos, sino sólo cómo medio para llegar a éste lado, sin hacer todos los trámites y permisos burocráticos con los cuales nosotros ya contamos.

- Si, eso es. No, nos ven cómo para interceder en su empresa y nosotros no hemos considerado la opción de incluirlos tampoco en la nuestra.

.

.

.

Tardarón más de seis horas en pasar el pequeño trozo de mar hacía España, de ahí se dirigieron a Ávila de los caballeros con descansos cortos en las pobres posadas que se encontraban en el camino, cuando sólo faltaba un día de camino, pararon en la última posada para darse un merecido baño, aunque claramente era Emmett el que no quería presentarse en esas fachas a ver a su prometida.

- Permiteme recordarle a Jasper, que debió mantener a Rosalie en su habitación orando como castigo, en lugar de tener el tremendo tino de mandarla hasta acá.- planteó el duque.

. No te preocupes, en cuanto Rosalie sea mi esposa, le reclamaré - comentó Emmett.

-¿Y por qué no antes?.

Lord Emmett se volvió hacía su amigo con cara seria, para tratar de dar enfásis a lo que iba a decir - Edward, definitivamente no soy bruto, quiero a Rosalie como mi esposa así que no tentaremos la buena voluntad de tú cuñado.

Edward se carcajeó, de verdad había disfrutado hacerle compañía a Emmett. Le habían aliviado sus malos chistes, su absurda sinceridad y su tremenda desfachatez.

.

.

.

Salieron a las ocho de la mañana del otro día para llegar temprano al Convento en dónde se encontraba Lady Rosalie Hale.

Cuando llegaron al destino, Emmett bajó de manera presurosa y nerviosa pero aún así, parecía el reflejo de la felicidad absoluta, que el duque pensó que nunca había visto a alguien que pudierá tener una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

Tocarón el gran portón y un rostro amable de una viejecita apareció.

- Buen día, amable señora .- dijó Emmett con tono educado y en su mejor intento de español, el duque sólo bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

La monjita respondió - Buen día, caballeros - y los vió a los dos de manera curiosa, para preguntar -¿En qué puedo serviros?

Un sonriente Lord Emmett respondió - Soy Lord Emmett McArtty y me gustaría hablar con la madre superiora.

La monjita asintió y se dirigió al duque.- ¿Y usted?

El duque le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y le contestó con orgullo de su título y de su dominio del lenguaje español- Soy el duque Edward Cullen de Masen.

La viejita cambió drásticamente de rostro amable a uno enojado para decirle- No, no le pregunte su nombre, ¿usted a qué viene?

Emmett ahogó una carcajada en un intento de carraspeo y el duque lo miró de manera fulminante, para rápidamente pensar que contestarle a la viejecita. - Vengo en cálidad de acompañante.

Lord Emmett parpadeó y volteó a ver a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras éste le daba una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Había dicho que era su acompañante?

La monjita pasó la vista de uno a otro y cerró el portón dejando a los dos amigos con rostros perplejos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que le va a avisar a la Madre superiora ó que nos larguemos? - preguntó Emmett a su amigo en un susurro.

Un divertido duque le contestó - Mi estimado Lord Emmett, me han dejado con la misma interrogante, de manera que yo sugiero esperar un tiempo razonable y si no lo volveremos a intentar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando para tranquilidad de Emmett, la misma monjita abrió nuevamente el portón y les índico la ubicación del despacho de la Madre Superiora, la cuál ya los esperaba.

Los dos entraron de manera silenciosa al lugar, en dónde reconocieron a la Madre Superiora que se encontraba sentada tras de un escritorio, y frente a ella había dos sillas de madera sencillas, sin ningún ornamento. Lo único que adornaba ese sitio era un crucifijo y bajo de éste un único librero conteniendo títulos en latín, lo cuál daba una imagén de total austeridad complementandose con el color blanco de la habitación, el duque supuso que era por el yeso con el que teñian las paredes. Una sola ventana detras de la mujer, era la que les proporcionaba la claridad.

- Buenos días, señores - dijó una mujer de unos cincuenta años con rostro sereno, pero voz enégica que se levantó de su asiento para darles la bienvenida.

- Buen, día - respondió el duque, mientras Emmett sólo asintió y bajó la cabeza en señal respetuosa.

La mujer los vió y les ofreció asiento a ellos, mientras que la viejecita que los encaminó seguía en la puerta.

- Muy bien, tengo entendido que quieren hablar conmigo.

- En efecto, Soy Lord Emmett McArtty y vengo a llevarme a Lóndres a Lady Rosalie Hale.

- Oh, La señorita Rosalie Hale - comentó con un tono solemne e hizó una seña con la mano, hacía la monjita de la puerta. La cual presurosamente se dirigió a la madre.

-¿Si, madre?

- ¿Podría traer a la señorita Rosalie?

- Pero se encuentra en clase con Isabella.

- Interrumpa la clase, no creo que el Señor Banner le importe mucho dada lo adelantada que esta su alumna.

Tanto Emmett cómo Edward pensaron en lo dicho, "El señor Banner daba clases y no era sacerdote, de tal manera que eso era muy raro".

- Enseguida vuelvo - Y la monjita salió rápidamente hacía su encomendación.

La Madre superiora dirigió la vista hacía Emmett por ser el único que había hablado.- En unos momentos, la señorita Hale se reunirá con nosotros para finiquitar los detalles de su partida,

- Muchas gracias. Ha sido una larga espera.- le comentó Emmett con tono apesumbrado.

- Cuesta más trabajo recorrer un camino lleno de piedras y percances que un camino llano y liso para llegar al destino, Lord McArtty. pero cuando finaliza el camino, tendrá un valor diferente, una apreciación mayor - la madre superiora continúo hablando con un tono pensativo - A veces debemos sacrificar para ganar.

Edward razonaba lo que acababa de decir la mujer, cuando intempestivamente se abrió la puerta del despacho. Mostrando a la hacedora de dicho atrevimiento a una joven mujer enfundada en el hábito de la congregación,que exclamó: ¡ Emmett! - pero cuando se percató de la presencia de la madre y del duque, un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en su rostro recomponiendo su actitud a uno más serio. - Buenos días, Lord McArtty, Lord Masen, Madre superiora - todo esto lo dijó haciendo unas venias.

De igual manera Emmett, se contuvó de estrechar a la rubia en sus brazos, no podía exponerla de esa manera entre tanta gente, así que haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, sólo bajó la cabeza, tomó la mano de Lady Rosalie y se la besó, para después mirarla a los ojos y decirle - Excelentes Buenos Días, Lady Rosalie.

Edward rodó los ojos, ahora era sólo un espectador de muestras de amor y no quería hacer mal tercio, así que se hizó a un lado y se disculpó para salir del pequeño despacho. Al salir se preguntó, si tal vez debería ingresar a la pequeña capilla para calmar su alma y tener un poco de paz, aunque no era su religión, pero inmediatamente negó ese pensamiento y se encaminó hacía la monjita de rostro amable que les había recibido.

Carraspeó un poco para que una viejecita volteará a verlo, no sabía cómo se les decía a las demás monjitas, así que se le ocurrió que los más respetuoso sería decirle "Madre superiora" y tratando de entonar su mejor español dijo.

- Madre superiora, - se inclinó de forma respetuosa - Disculpe mi atrevimiento y el abusar de su hospital, por lo cual me preguntaba si ¿es posible que mientras mis familiares arreglan sus asuntos, yo pueda dar un paseo por los alrededores?

La monjita le dió una mirada de indignación y le dijó en tono aspero.

- Mi lord, me temó que no soy la "Madre superiora" - y continúo hablándole con cierta reprobación- pero si se quiere dirigir a cualquiera de nosotras, lo prudente sería que nos llamará hermanas.

Edward trató de ahogar la pequeña risa que trabaja de escaparsele con una tos, para contestarle.- Oh, lo siento. Hermana. ¿Podría decirme si me es permitido dar un vistazo a los alrededores?

La monjita asintió y masculló.- En efecto, usted puede dar un paseo, sólo le pido que evite pasar por la capilla y la sacristía por que interrumpira los rezos de las hermanas.

- Bien, evitaré esos lugares.

- Ah - y la ancianita de rostro amable se tocó el mentón con rostro pensativo, para agregar - y también la cocina y la ala izquierda del convento.

Edward se preguntó si no sería mejor sólo sentarse afuera de la puerta del despacho, ya que al parecer la viejecita tenía contemplado que evitará todos los lugares posibles.- Entonces tambíén me abstendré de visitar esos lugares.

- A estas horas bien podría ir hacía el huerto, ya que no sería bien visto que ande vagando por ahí, mientras haya hermanas haciendo su trabajo. - la monjita negó afanosamente con la cabeza como alejándo ciertos pensamientos y prosiguió con el diálogo - y enseguida del huerto se encuentra un pequeño riachuelo, que le brindaría una agradable vista y un momento de reflexión.

- Muchas gracias por sus indicaciones, hermana.

- Vaya con Dios.

La monjita se quedó pensando en lo buena acción que había ejecutado, ya que el atractivo Lord con el que acababá de hablar, no debería de ir a un lugar de pureza y reflexión cómo ese. Era un buen ejemplar masculino, una tentación, un pecado andante para las novicias y para muchas hermanas. La viejita se ruborizó por el pensamiento y dijo "Valgame Dios y la santa Madre", así que hiperventilando se fué a rezar una penitencia.

.

.

.

Edward iba sonriendo por los comentarios de la monjita, y pensó que probablemente siendo el lugar que era, no podría merodear por dónde a él se le antojasé.

Cuando se recargó en un árbol para admirar el paísaje, disfrutó realmente de la calma que le proporcionaba el panorama. El huerto se veía muy colorido con todas las calabazas de color anaranjado que anunciaban prontamente la llegada del otoño. E incluso alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido del agua al correr por el río.

Era un sonido relajante y revitalizador a la vez.

El duque reflexionaba sobre lo que dijó la Madre Superiora "Cuesta más trabajo recorrer un camino lleno de piedras y percances que un camino llano y liso para llegar al destino, pero cuando finaliza el camino, tendrá un valor diferente, una apreciación mayor. A veces debemos sacrificar para ganar."

Él ciertamente había visto su relación con Victoria, como un constante desafio, algo que lo motivaba a cambiar de estrategía, a innovar en tácticas, ya que no cedía pero tristemente era sólo con el fin de poseer, de atesorar y ni hablar de los resultados. Al final había perdido desde el principio de la conquista, por que ella ya le pertenecía a otro y el ni siquiera tenía una idea.

Alzó la vista para ver hacía dónde se encontraba el río, y se sorprendió al ver a una monja, dándole la espalda.

Una monja que se estaba quitando el velo que le cubría el cabello.

Frunció el ceño. Eso era inusitado. En el poco tiempo que había estada ahí, no había visto a ninguna, exceptuando a la Madre superiora y a la "hermana" con la que se cruzó en el camino.

De manera que automáticamente se movió hacía el río, le daba curiosidad.

La monja fué soltando el velo que cubría su cabello, el cual bajó lentamente, descubriendo partes de cabello, que al quedar totalmente expuesto arrojaba un intenso color marrón, contando con tal suerte que al momento de desprenderce del velo, el lazo que aprisionaba su cabello cayó, dejándolo libre y formando perfectos bucles con reflejos en tonalidades rojizas provocados por el sol.

Siguió avanzando, fascinado por esa luminosidad que arrojaba su cabellera, se sintió incluso un delincuente por hacerlo de forma cautelosa, temeroso por ser descubierto, pero esa mujer despertaba su interés.

La mujer seguía dándole la espalda, de pronto dejó de tocarse su cabello para bajar una mano y subir la pierna derecha y quitarse el zapato. Edward paró en seco, le había visto un poco más arriba de los tobillos, y tuvó que tragar saliva; definitivamente era algo que no se podía perder.

Pero ahí no termino todo, repitió la acción con el pie izquierdo, de tal manera que dejó sus pequeños zapatos en el cesped que crecia alrededor, para alzar el faldón de su hábito, caminar cuidadosamente hacía el riachuelo y sumergir sus pies.

Por él ángulo en el que se encontraba no era posible ver su rostro, pero fácilmente a pesar de las ropas holgadas y el desagradable hábito de un color feo de café, se apreciaba que era una mujer pequeña aunque no se podrían apreciar sus formas.

El duque caminó hacía el otro lado, mientras su curiosidad empezaba a incrementar.

Y ahí la vió, más cerca, más alcanzable.

Permitiéndole apreciar un poco de su blanco cuello, siguió subiendo su mirada para posarse en una pequeña barbilla con unos labios rojizos tiernos y tentadores a la vez, que entonaban algún cántico ó alguna plegaria en silencio por el movimiento que ellos tenían.

Se percató de una pequeña nariz respingada, para posar su mirada en unos ojos... que estaban cerrados.

Frunció el ceño, le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos abiertos.

Sin dejar a un lado que era de una blancura casi porcelanizada, todos sus rasgos físicos hacían en conjunto un rostro jovén, armonioso y bello que se veía tan apasible, irradiaba tranquilidad e incluso pureza.

Se dijó que eso era absurdo, no podía asegurar cuando alguien era puro. A él lo habían engañado y muy bien, así que ya no tenía que fiarse de las caras que representaran ciertas virtudes.

Le llamó tremendamente la atención la concentración y meditación que tendría la jovén, que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos y lo privaban a él del gusto de apreciarlos, pero de cualquier manera era una vista que le deleitaba.

No era católico, ni sabía mucho sobre religiones, pero suponía que era un desperdicio de mujer si se encontraba recluída ahí, sin salida para el mundo.

Al menos la primera impresión es que era bonita ó más que bonita.

Y entonces sucedió.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vió.

Mientras él...se perdía en ellos.

* * *

**¡Ya se vieron! ¡ya se vieron! estoy feliz como una lombriz.**

**Y si yo vierá por ahí a Edward Cullen, les aseguró que también me dejará hiperventilando como a la monjita ó tal vez haría mi entrada drámatica y me desmayaría a sus pies jajaja.**

**También quería darle un poquito de crédito a la relación de Emmett con Rosalie.**

**Debo aclarar que no tengo ningún prejuicio de religiones, pero en esa época era de suma importancia.**

**Éste capítulo es muy importante, por que tiene varios argumentos para que otros personajes se incorporen a la historia. Me costó mucho trabajo, pensé muchas maneras de que se encontraran, pero no me gustaban, borraba y borraba, hasta que me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma, debes decidirte, ¡ya! ", y aquí les tengo el capítulo, espero sus comentarios, quejas, reclamos, críticas, ya saben, todo es bienvenido.**

**Voy a comentar, que debido a mi salud no he podido ni siquiera acercarme al cine para ver Eclipse, a pesar de qué se estreno el 30. El contacto más cercano que he tenido con la nueva película han sido unas papas de burguer king con la publicidad de Eclipse que mi marido me trajó a casa por que tenía prohíbido el uso de la lap, tv, ó lo que emitierá luz, por algo que tiene que ver con los ojos, operación, dolor de cabeza y astigmatismo; por ello mi tardanza para actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Y mañana me voy al cine yuju-yuju.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y la adición a favoritos, han sido geniales conmigo: Un saludo muy especial para mi queridisima ELEKTRONIKKA que me ha enviado mensajes en el blog y a mi cuenta de fanfiction, muchas gracias por tú preocupación y yo también los extrañe un muchote, gracias a liduvina, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Princess2213, miadharu28, UbT, , sophia18, ackanne, FranBells, angie cullen li, bella340, sabi07, Maggice, nomigo, lori amaya, Tsuki-no-Haruka, SariVampiresMalfoy, , Mayra17, Lunaromina26, RossxCullen, smile79, may360, Emy´Patts, gibyborri, EdithCullen71283, cintiaelnemer, johana midnight, Mimabells, Ginegine, kxprii, sumebe, Ericastelo, AYDCITA, MissBennetDarcy, lizzy90, Nostalgiacullen, Lilu the little witch, betzacosta, karito CullenMasen, Carmen Cullen 116, beluchiss, usako tenoh, nyleve cullen, KathieWych, Princesa Luthien**

**Nostalgiacullen: Ojalá leas este mensajito, por que no puedo responderte los reviews, debido a que tienes bloqueada la función de mensajes privados : ( pero de cualquier manera, trataré de responderte por aquí. Y ya veremos que hará Victoria al regreso del duque. Gracias a ti por leer, te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**cintia: Muchas gracias por tú apreciación de la historia, mil gracias.**

**zujeyane: Ya salió nuestra Bella, pero efectivamente ella va a sufrir. Gracias por tú gusto hacía el fic. Te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**MAEVA: Gracias por tú apreciación del fic, y la verdad se me dificulta un poco la escritura, hay pequeños lapsus idiutus, que no me dan para más pero sigo intentándolo y no te preocupes no dejaré la historia. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por leer. Que tengas un excelente mes. P.D: Gracias por ser tan considerada y prestarme a Edward como mi muso, Te envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**LUCY: Gracias, a mi me encantan las historias de ésta época y no te preocupes, no se va a casar con otra, bueno eso espero. No, es broma. No se casa con envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**nyleve cullen: Gracias, Ed definitivamente estaba medio atolondrado, pero ya le dimos unas cachetadas para que despierte, espero que te guste éste capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle xD**


	8. Un intrigante y bello misterio

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Unos titubeantes nudillos golpeando la puerta interrumpieron la sesión de biología que un muy dedicado profesor otorgaba a sus dos discípulas.

- Pase, pase - contestó el señor Banner algo molestó por la suspensión de su clase.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña figura, y en ese instante Rosalie e Isabella voltearon hacía la puerta para observar con curiosidad quién había parado la enseñanza.

Una viejecita un poco rechoncha, respondió aclarándose la garganta.

- Señor Banner, lamentó haber detenido su instrucción - y dirigiendose hacía Rosalie, prosiguió hablando - pero la Madre Superiora, requiere la presencia de la señorita Rosalie en su despacho.

El profesor Banner emitió un ligero suspiro y habló - Bueno, señorita Rosalie, supongo que bien podriamos esperarla para continuar con la explicación.

Inmediatamente la viejecita añadió observando al profesor - No, no será necesario que la esperen, ya que han venido por ella. Ella se marcha.

Cuando Isabella escuchó a la hermana Juana decir lo último, se angustió.

Su única compañía de su edad se iba.

Ya sabía que no iba a durar mucho, Rosalie tenía una vida en Lóndres, pero había sido la única amiga que había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar.

Era injusto, todo lo que apreciaba en su vida, siempre se alejaba.

Rosalie dirigió la vista hacía Isabella, y emitió una risa tranquilizadora, ya que sabía que probablemente su amiga pensaría que se iría inmediatamente, pero ella tenía un plan.

Un plan que incluía a Isabella para hacerla participe de su vida.

Se levantó de su asiento grácilmente, dándo algunos pasos pensando con ilusión en los venideros días y se colocó junto a la hermana Juana.

- Hermana Juana, no hagamos esperar a la Madre Superiora - dijó con una voz exageradamente entusiasta una muy sonriente Rosalie debido a la expectación de saber quién habría acudido por ella, además de la inminente boda que se celebraría a su regreso a Lóndres.

La hermana sólo asintió y se dió la vuelta para dejar el despacho, mientras Rosalie hacía una pequeña venía como signo de educación hacía el profesor, volvió su vista hacía Isabella y trató de hacer una mueca pacífica, con el fin de otorgarle cierta calma a su amiga, para posteriormente seguir a la monjita.

Isabella se quedó viendo dónde segundos antes estuvó parada su recién adquirida amiga.

Recordó la actitud recelosa y de superioridad que Rosalie mostró a su llegada, no ayudó mucho a que ellas simpatizaran inmediatamente, sino todo lo contrario; había sido toda una experiencia diplomática el tratar de llegar a un acuerdo amistoso y cuando surgió la camadería, llegó el cariño y el gusto por la compañía de una a la otra.

Realmente le alegraba el hecho de qué ella tuviera familia a la cuál le preocupaba su bienestar, alguien que había venido por ella, alguien en quién confiar y depositar todos sus miedos.

Aunque Isabella, por más que deseará contarle sus secretos, no podía y no por que no confiará en la lealtad de su amiga. Pero sabía que al hacerlo pondría en peligro la vida de sus padres y por consecuencia la de ella misma. Y ella había prometido seguir el plan de su padre al pie de la letra.

Rosalie era afortunada, había sido bendecida con la certeza de personas a su aldedor que velaran por ella y su seguridad sin necesidad de separarse de ellos.

Mientras ella había sido maldecida al ser quién era. Por eso no podía retener a las personas mucho tiempo. Toda gente que le había proferido algún tipo de aprecio, irremediablemente desaparecía de su vida.

Y la soledad no había sido muy buena con ella, era algo aterrador y vacío.

Si bien tenía a las hermanas que constantemente la inmiscuián en muchas actividades, no eran compañías muy recreativas que digamos, fuera de los constantes funciones eclesiasticas a la que se veía obligada a participar y asistir.

Probablemente también debería sentirse feliz por el hecho de ser la única novicia a la que se le permitían ciertos privilegios, como el estudio y alguno que otro libro que pasará por los rigurosas revisiones de la Iglesia, y qué decir de tener tutores que le proporcionaban conocimiento.

Pero ninguno como la compañia que había sido Rosalie. Ella le había contado acerca del mundo exterior, un mundo del que apenas tenía recuerdos y los pocos que aún conservaba la habían llenado de tanta pena, desasociego e incertidumbre que procuró enterrarlos en su memoria.

Aunque cada que rememoraba, las ganas incontrolables de llorar y hundirse en su dolor eran alarmantes.

Sin embargo la información que le daba Rosalie sobre todo lo que se desarrollaba afuera, era como una brisa fresca que le hacia sentir cierta expectación, le provocaba un mar de cuestiones, su imaginación volaba y se permitía sentirse libre y fuera de peligro.

Se llegó a imaginar en alguno de los bailes que hacían que todo Lóndres estuviera congregado en el mismo lugar, el bailar el vals con algún mozo, dándo vueltas y vueltas sin marearse cómo se lo describía Rosalie, inclusó se permitió ilusionar con el primer beso que le describió Rosalie con tanto lujo de detalle que ella se sitúo en su lugar, obviando que no fuera el prometido de su amiga, sino de otra persona que su fantasia era incapaz de recrear.

Que maravilloso sería sentir las diferentes sensaciones que producía la palabra amor.

Aunque para ella el primer amor que reconocería siempre, sería el que le habían dado sus padres; que no significaba otra cosa más que sacrificio, mucho sacrificio y dolor.

Todavía no se recuperaba de saberse sola. Sin tener ninguna noticia de su padre, ni madre.

Cuyos rostros se desvanecián en su mente, ya no eran nitidos como antaño, ahora eran nebulosas con algunas formas en sus recuerdos, su olor se iba perdiendo con el paso de los días, que decir del sonido de la voz de sus progenitores. Aunque el amor hacía ellos seguía latente, su corazón se estrujaba de una forma lastimera cada que los rememoraba.

Recordaba como un tesoro la última noche que había pasado con su padre,

Y para dar esperanza a su corazón se permitía soñar con el encuentro con ellos dos. Era su motor, su eje por el cual se regía su vida.

- Señorita Isabella - la voz del Señor Banner detuvó de golpe toda reflexión.

- ¿Si señor?

- En vista de que al parecer nos hemos quedado sin una compañera de tertulias ¿Le apetecería que suprimieramos esta clase y la retomareamos mañana?

Isabella sólo asintió, dándose cuenta de qué al parecer se había convertido en una mujer timida, ya no era la niña segura al hablar, la aurea real con la que había nacido se había evaporado.

- Muy bien, dado lo acontecido y a sabiendas de que usted ha sido muy dedicada en sus estudios, creó que tiene bien merecido el qué en lugar de confinarse a su celda, vaya a pasear un rato a los alrededores. - continúo hablando el Señor Banner con un tono enternecido.

Isabella asintió y guardó las cosas en el pequeño escritorio de madera. Se levantó lentamente teniendo cuidado con no tropezar y de manera timida hizó una venía al adulto que se encontraba ahí para salir del despacho.

El señor Banner se había percatado de todos los movimientos que había hecho Isabella.

Isabella era una niña cuando la conoció, siempre ávida de conocimiento, de curiosas preguntas y dueña de una mente tan perspicaz como privilegiada. Pero que poco a poco se apagaba ese entusiasmo por la vida. Para él Isabella siempre había sido una incognita, su origén y su forma tan elegante y educada de comportarse.

Negó con la cabeza y guardó los cuadernos con todos sus escritos, ya tendría otro día para analizar a Isabella.

.

.

.

Emmett estaba recargado en la puerta del despacho de la Madre Superiora, poniéndo atención a todo lo que se desarrollaba en ese pequeño lugar.

- Me gustaría que Isabella nos acompañara, usted lo dijó. Ya cumplirá en pocos días los dieciocho años, así que ella puede decidir - dijó Rosalie en un tono más alto de lo normal.

A lo que la Madre Superiora contestó con una voz un poco severa- Estas en lo cierto Rosalie, pero ella no me ha dado muestras de querer alejarse del convento.

- Tal vez por que no se lo ha planteado - masculló en un tono mordaz Rosalie.

Emmett pusó los ojos en blanco, precisamente por esa actitud altanera y poco juiciosa que expresaba Rosalie, su hermano la había mandado a ese convento.

- Probablemente no lo recuerde - dijó la hermana Juana con una voz un poco temerosa ya que se encontraba como espectadora hasta ese momento, siendo testigo de la pequeña discusión.

- Ahora bien, Isabella no puede ser dama de compañía - masculló tajante la Madre Superiora.

-¿Por qué motivo? - preguntó un curioso Emmett.

La Madre Superiora fijó la vista en un lugar sin ver a nadie, como vislumbrando algunos momentos para decir - Ella llegó aquí hace diez años, era tan pequeña y se veía tan vulnerable - dirigió la vista a Emmett, el cuál sólo asintió para hacerle saber que continuara - llegó con una carta en la mano, escrita con una letra elegantemente adornada, en la cual decía que es hija de un noble inglés y una mujer de sangre real, con mucho dinero inglés e instrucciones de proporcionarle los mejores tutores para su aprendizaje.

Lord McArtty reflexionaba las palabras dichas por la Madre Superiora, de tal manera que una creciente curiosidad por conocer a singular criatura femenina, cuya vida era un misterio nacieron de él, por ello no pudo contener su pregunta - ¿Y no trató de averiguar que pasó en la vida de Lady Isabella antes de su llegada a éste lugar?

La Madre Superiora lo miró y asintiendo le contestó con un suspiro - Incontables veces, la presionamos con un mar de preguntas, las cuáles nunca contestó. Después cambiamos de táctica y pensamos que ella misma iba a contarnos en algún momento algo con respecto a su pasado y tampoco lo ha hecho. Pero lo que si sabemos es que su ascendencia ó al menos su entorno fué aristocrático, la niña llegó con conocimientos bastantes avanzados en lenguajes, así como algunas ciencias cómo las matématicas y la escritura griega. Ha ayudado muchas veces a sus tutores a hacer traducciones excelentes.

Interesante, la vida de esa jovencita era demasiado intrigante para dejarla pasar, penso Emmett y seguramente sería un buen tema de conversación con su amigo el duque, a quién le fascinaban los retos y toda la charada de aprendizaje y conocimiento.

- Muy bien, no digo que sea mi dama de compañía, puede ser mi invitada - dijó Rosalie en tono digno y dirigiendose a Emmett continúo hablando con una voz más tranquila - Lord McArtty no pondrá ninguna objeción ¿No es así Lord Emmett?

Emmett al escuchar la voz de su prometida se despabiló y contesto un escueto - En efecto, no veo ningún problema. Ahora bien, probablemente sea una mala influencia para Rosalie y por eso de manera sutil nos ha querido informar la Madre Superiora, Lady Rosalie.

Rosalie, la Madre Superiora y la monjita lo vieron como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la cabeza, lo cuál casi hizó que Emmett se retractará de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Mala influencia, Isabella? Sería más elocuente el decir que Lady Rosalie ciertamente no es un dechado de virtudes para influir a una jovencita como lo es la señorita Isabella - le contestó tajante la hermana Juana.

Rosalie bufó y la vió entrecerrando los ojos, para decir - Lord Emmett, me temó que lo que dice la hermana Juana es cierto, Isabella es demasiado timida y tranquila para mi gusto, pero es una agradable compañía.

En ese pequeño despacho se discutía el futuro de Isabella, sin imaginarse que ella estaba viviendo una revolución en su interior en ese mismo momento.

.

.

.

Isabella caminó vacilante hacía el pequeño río, el sonido le encantaba, era un ruido arrullador que le proporcionaba un remanzo de paz a su ya resquebrado corazón y le evitaba las lagrímas que se agolpaban en sus ojos cuando pensaba en sus padres.

El lugar dónde pasaba el arroyo, tenía alrededor algunos árboles, que anunciaban la llegada del otoño con su hojas de un café anaranjadoso, y el pasto, ya tenía también el color característico del fin del verano.

Se quitó el aburrido velo para sentir la libertad que su cabello al viento le proporcionaba, al hacerlo se cayó el lazó con qué lo tenía sujeto, y lo dejó de esa manera. Estaba muy largo y a ella le parecía algo complicado su cuidado, pero daba gracias que todavía no había decidido la vida del noviciado para seguir disfrutando de él, lo acarició un poco con los dedos, casi no podía tenerlo suelto, por las normas del convento.

Probablemente era su vanidad de mujer, pero ella jamás habría pensado en cometer semejante sacrificio, a su padre le encantaba su cabello y ella a como diese lugar se iba a quedar con él.

Pensó en lo divertido que sería sumergirse totalmente en ese río, y ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa. Ese atrevimiento, seguramente les provocaría una apoplejía a las hermanas.

El rió la llamaba a disfrutarlo, así que no lo pensó y se deshizo de sus zapatos y medias, haciendo que con esa simple acción, la llenara de energía y caminó hacía el riachuelo descalza, sintiendo un poco la rudeza del pasto que ya no se encontraba verde y suave, en las plantas de los pies.

Se metió lentamente al agua, teniendo cuidado de pisar correctamente y tomándo el faldón del hábito para no mojarlo. El contacto con la frialdad del agua, le proporcionó de manera instantanea una sensación revitalizadora que le hizó cerrar los ojos e imaginarse en Italia al lado de su madre entonando una canción de cuna. La misma que le cantaba cuando era una bebé hasta la última vez que la vió.

Ese pensamiento le produjó las incontenibles ganas de llorar.

Pero al concentrarse en la canción de cuna, se calmó, respiró profundo y continúo su silencioso cantó.

De repente, una rara sensación la lleno y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Jadeó, y se tapo la boca para no gritar, lo que vió la dejó perpleja. Jamás había visto a un hombre con un cabello de un tono cobrizo así ó probablemente sí, pero no lo recordaba. Realmente su contacto con hombres era limitado.

La imagén que veían sus ojos, era las de un hombre parecido a las replicas de Dioses griegos en miniatura que le mostró su madre cuando era pequeña. Y teniendo ese parámetro de belleza, con eso mismo lo comparó y definitivamente era un hombre atractivo.

Por un momento se espantó, pensó que tal vez era el diablo. Hermoso y cautivador. Pero infinitamente peligroso. Ese que se les aparecía a mucha gente téntandola a cometer pecados. Pero el ser maligno del que tanto hablaban en las liturgías no se quedaría sólo mirándola, sin hacer nada ó tal vez era tan desafortunada que se merecía ese tipo de visiones.

Pero era un hombre. ¿Un hombre? Y no era el viejo carnicero que les proporcionaba la leche y la carne. Ni ningún parróco conocido.

Por sus vestimentas era un extranjero.

Un momento, pensó. ¿En qué momento dejan pasar hombres desconocidos al convento?

Un sentimiento de indignación y enojó la recorrió, él no tenía que hacer nada ahí.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó en español con un tono de voz que hasta ella se sorprendió por la seguridad con que lo dijó.

El desconocido, parpadeo y sonrió socarronamente para contestarle en un perfecto español- Admirando los alrededores.

Ella frunció el seño - Pues, no debería,- y se dió la vuelta en un movimiento brusco para salir del agua rápidamente con tan mala suerte que con la mohosidad de las piedras resbaló y se cayó en el río graciosamente.

Edward juró que contuvó la risa lo más que pudo, pero al parecer las monjitas contaban con toda una cajita de sorpresas. Así que primero se rió de su pequeño infortunio y poco después se apresuró a auxiliarle.

Isabella sentiá el rostro ardiendo de la verguenza, coraje e indignación, al saber que el desconocido se había reído de ella y al parecer la suerte, el destino ó como se llamará a lo que regía su vida, no estaba de su parte, por que por más que trataba de levantarse, era casi imposible salir de ahí, al parecer uno de sus pies estaba sobre una roca tan resbalosa... que cuando lo intento de nuevo, cayó al río otra vez, empapándose toda.

Bufó indignada. Eso no le debería pasar a ella.

Edward se acercó, tomándose su tiempo para quitarse elegantemente el abrigo y la pajarita, colocarlos en un árbol por si se salpicaba de agua y dió unos pasos hacía Isabella.

Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo a un lado las incontenibles ganas de reir y dijó -Seño... - se corrigió inmediatamente, no quería que lo regañaran nuevamente por decirles madres ó señoritas a las monjas - Hermana, tomé mi mano y yo la sacaré del rió.

Isabella que ya había dado tantas caídas que se había raspado las manos y el tobillo del pie que resbalaba con la roca, negó con la cabeza.

El duque meditó que tal vez por su condición de hombre, no podía tener contacto físico con las "hermanas", y por ello esa chica se negaba a que la tocará, así que trató de ser los más persuasivo y empatico posible, para tratar de rescatar a la jovencita. -Probablemente sus reglas no le permiten tomar la mano de un hombre, pero mire tengo puestos los guantes y no la tomaré directamente. tal vez sea una deshonra ó un pecado para sus costumbres, Pero mientras usted siga negádose a tomarla, yo no podré ayudarla y no le veo la forma de salir del río sin un poco de apoyo.- Y nuevamente le extendió la mano.- Así ¿dejará que la auxilié?

Isabella le contesto mordaz, mientras trataba de encontrar estabilidad en dónde pisaba.-No, no necesito que me ayude, yo me metí aquí, yo voy a salir.

Edward se sorprendió por el tono de las palabras de la mujer, pero luego dió paso a una sensación de enojo, así que se tomó el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse e hizó unas cuantas respiraciones para dirigirse nuevamente a Isabella- Hermana, no veo razón para que usted muestre una actitud tan digna y orgullosa, cuando claramente necesita ayuda y no hay nadie alrededor que pueda proporcionarsela más que mi persona.

La imagén de Isabella era sumamente cómica, ya que se encontraba medio híncada, con la cara roja, el cabello en la cara y toda mojada, que en otro momento hubiera dado motivo para que el duque no parará de carcajearse, pero tenía que mantenerse serio, ya que ante todo era un caballero, y debía hacer uso de esa virtud al no burlarse de la desgracia de una persona y más si ésta era una mujer. Pero aún así Isabella le contestó de manera altanera - No, no usted no me sacará y yo saldré por mi propio pie.

_¡Ah! ¡Que mujer tan obstinada y terca!_ pensó Edward, de tal manera que se desespero y no le importó meterse con sus botas de piel de cabrilla al río, dar los cuatro pasos, tomarla de la cintura y cargarla para llevarla a la orilla.

Isabella no reaccionó hasta que sintió los raspones que tenía en los pies friccionar con el pasto seco, pero aún con eso no disminuyó su enfado, volteándose inmediatamente hacía el duque para decirle -Pero ¿Cómo se atreve usted?

Edward no le contesto y dió unos pasos hacía el árbol dónde dejó su saco y su abrigo dándole la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo hacía Isabella y ponerle el abrigo encima de los hombros.

- Le hice una pregunta, contéstela. - masculló la castaña de manera autoritaría, quitándose el abrigo de los hombros y extendiendolo hacía Edward.- Y no necesitó su abrigo.- Edward se encogió de hombros y la miro detenidamente con una cara indescifrable pero no le contestó ni avanzó hacía el abrigo que le devolvía. Isabella nuevamente resopló, era una dama antes que nada y no le podía aventar el abrigo a la cara aunque ganas no le faltaban, por su atrevimiento así que le lanzó una irritada mirada, agarro fuertemente el abrigo y lo atravezó por su brazo dándo marcha hacía el lugar dónde dejó sus zapatos, medias y velo.

Mientras que el pelicobrizo seguía todos sus movimientos, tratando de serenarse, y mitigar las ansias de gritarle y era lo que esa señorita, madre, hermana ó lo que fuese merecía por su insensatez e imprudencia.

Isabella tuvó que ponerse los zapatos sin las medias y sin abrocharlos puesto que no debía agacharse enfrente de un hombre ni mostrar los tobillos. Pensó que sería acreedora a una buena reprimenda por parte de la Madre Superiora, ahora si iba a ser merecedora de un castigo.

Tenía años librándose de ellos y por culpa del desconocido hombre, se iba a ganar todas las penitencias que emitía la congregación.

_¿Por qué?¿Por qué a ella? que acasó no se merecía un poco de consideración por el creador_, meditó drámaticamente mientras tomaba el camino dándo grandes zancadas hacía las habitaciones del lugar.

El duque la seguía de manera cautelosa, ya que además de que era hermosa la monjita, tenía un carácter algo fuerte y no quería provocar un escándalo que perjudicará a Lady Rosalie, su salida de ese monasterio.

Edward iba pensando en la peculiariaridad de ese convento, y admirando los grandes pasos que daba la jovencita con su barbilla levantada, lo cual lo hizó sonreir, ya que al parecer enseñaban una actitud un poco extraña a las reclusas, primero la monja viejecita que lo atendió y después la monjita a la que iba siguiendo. Al parecer las buenas maneras, y la humildad no eran la característica principal de las hermanas de ese lugar.

Isabella estaba por llegar al pasillo que daba a su celda asignada, cuando una voz hizó que se girará para encontrarse con la hermana Juana y los ojos divertidos del desconocido.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero mirate, niña! ¿Qué ocurrió? - exclamó la hermana, dándole a el duque una mirada envenenada - El caballero aquí presente ¿Te ofendió?

Edward le regresó la mirada a la monja y dirigió la vista hacía Isabella en espera de su respuesta.

- No, El caballero no me ofendió.- Y suspiro cansinamente para agregar - yo me caí.

La hermana Juana sólo meneo la cabeza negativamente; Isabella podía reunir muchas virtudes, pero desgraciadamente la ágilidad para no tropezar no era una de ellas.- Muy bien, vete a cambiar y acomodate el hábito completamente, no puedes ir con la cabeza descubierta.

Isabella se sonrojó - Si, hermana. - hizó una venia e iba a dar la vuelta, cuando nuevamente la hermana Juana interrumpió la acción.

- La Madre Superiora te espera en el despacho, no tardes.

Isabella sólo asintió y se dirigió a su tarea.

Mientras la viejecita hermana se dirigía hacía Edward - Y usted sigame. me da la impresión de que ya paseo mucho, por lo que me atrevó a decirle que no es correcto andar siguiendo a las hermanas de la congregación, o ¿ácaso pensaba en acompañarla hasta su celda?

-Pero, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - Edward le contestó con una voz ofendida, siguiendo a la hermana - Sólo quería asegurarme de su bienestar.

La monjita lo vió de abajo hacía arriba, inspeccionándolo y realmente lo que vió la hizó fruncir el ceño, sus botas estaban mojadas al igual que las ropas de Isabella.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, la monjita giró para ver a Edward e indicarle con la mano que tomará asiento en una silla colocada junto a la puerta del despacho, mientras ella se internaba a la habitación.

El duque hizo una mueca de inconformidad, haciéndose internamente preguntas _¿Cuánto tiempo tenían que esperar? ¿Acaso, Emmett no podía llevarse a Rosalie inmediatamente?_

_ó ¿Tal vez Rosalie se había metido en más problemas?._ Suspiró pesadamente, tendría que esperar a que su amigo saliera y le explicará que estaba pasando.

De cualquier manera, era un alivio haber acompañado a Emmett, que estar en Lóndres en esos momentos.

Y hasta ahí se permitió pensar. No quería que sus reflexiones llegaran a lugares más oscuros, permitiendole rememorar el motivo por el cual salió de viaje con su amigo.

Un movimiento que percibió por el rabillo del ojo, le hizó girar la cabeza hacía dónde se producia.

Nuevamente era la visión de la jovén monjita que venía caminando delicadamente y con la cabeza gacha hacía dónde él se encontraba. Eso le produjó una sonrisa divertida.

Isabella subió la cabeza para encontrarse con la verde mirada del duque, que estaba riendo en ese momento, con una linda y cautivante sonrisa lo cual provocó que su corazón saltará un brinco, para después incontrolarse, eso la hizó enfurecer. No lo conocía, y el hombre era lo bastante mal educado para burlarse de una dama, y además a ella le parecía linda su sonrisa cuando debería considerarla de otro modo. Esperaba que la conversación que tuvierá con la Madre Superiora, se desarrollara rápidamente, para así volver a su habitación y alejarse de ese desconocido.

El duque se levantó de la silla, en signo de respeto y educación hacía la dama, la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta del despacho, tocó y entró al cuarto, se sentó de nuevo, mientras otra oleada de reflexiones se colaron en su mente. ¿Por qué esa jovencita fue requerida por la Madre Superiora?, cuando claramente, no despachaba a Emmett.

.

.

.

Cuando Isabella se introdujó en el despacho, cuatro cabezas voltearon a verla, lo cuál provocó el característico rubor que emitían sus mejillas, pero aún así saludó e hizo una pequeña venía, dejándo ver sus modales - Buenos Días a todos los presentes.

Todos los demás contestaron el saludo.

La primera en hablar fué la Madre Superiora.-Isabella, me alegra que nos honres con tú presencia.- Bella sólo asintió mientras la Madre Superiora continuaba hablando - estamos reunidos aquí hablando sobre tú futuro.

Futuro. Futuro. Esa palabra le aterraba. No le gustaba pensar en su futuro, por que eso le daba esperanzas y las esperanzas se rompían cada que pasaba un año y no veía a sus padres.

Una voz fuerte y femenina interrumpió todo. - Antes, que nada Madre, permitame presentarle a Isabella a mi prometido, creó que sería una falta considerable de atención hacía ellos.

Rosalie los presentó, mostrando sus dotes de anfitriona a la vez que se veía el orgullo y admiración con él que se refería a un hombre altísimo, de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules, con unos hombros anchos que se veía tan fuerte como un toro, si no es por la sonrisa de niño con hoyuelos que mostraba Lord Emmett, mientras él veía a Rosalie con un embeleso total.

- Muy bien, después de las presentaciones, creo pertinente que nos centremos en el tema a tratar - la Madre se aclaró la garganta, para dirigirse a Isabella - hemos discutido en esta habitación, la oportunidad de qué salgas de éste convento, por ello es necesario que tú analices las opciones que tienes.

Isabella palideció y se alarmó, no tenía a dónde ir si salia del monasterio, no conocía a nadie afuera de esas paredes y además debía esperar a su cumpleaños para agotar las posibilidades de ver a su padre. _¿Ácaso la madre superiora ya no la quería en ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo decía enfrente de ellos y no nadamás a ella sola?_

-¿Qué... qué quiere decir? - masculló Isabella nerviosamente.

Rosalie comprendió que Isabella se adelantaba en sus conjeturas, por eso le habló congiéndola de ambas manos para mirarla a la cara - Isabella, quiero que vengas conmigo a Lóndres- vió que Bella abría más sus ojos y por eso continúo hablando para no dar paso a malas interpretaciones.- Cómo mi invitada, quiero decir. Conocerás a mi hermano y mi cuñada, estarás conmigo en la preparación de la boda, te presentaré en sociedad, daremos muchos paseos juntas, tendremos mil actividades qué hacer - Al ver que Isabella se quedaba muda, termino hablando con un tono más bajo - Bueno, sólo si tú quieres, esa decisión la tendrás que tomar tú.

- Pe..pero es que yo...-tartamudeo Bella.

- No te sientas presionada, eres libre de hacer la elección que te plazca, si necesitas tiempo lo tienes, sólo meditalo.- le dijó la Madre Superiora al ver su reacción.

Rosalie le ofreció una calmante sonrisa, dándole un apretón en las manos para decirle.- Te espero para que me comuniques lo tú desees. Sólo hazmelo saber. - Y la soltó de las manos.

Isabella se sintió un poco perdida en cuánto ya no tuvó el sostén de las manos de su amiga.

Bajó su cabeza y pensó en lo que debía hacer, dió la vuelta dándoles la espalda con la mirada en la puerta, no pensando en lo poco educado que se veía ese gesto.

Tenía dos opciones, quedarse toda la vida en ese lugar, confiriendo su existencia a los rezos, alabaciones y la salvación de su alma ó arriesgarse a conocer lo que había afuera. Y para ser sensata consigo misma, le seducía la idea de irse de ahí, de experimentar lo que había tras esas paredes, el ansia de una vida completa. Y lo mejor de todo es que no iba a estar del todo sola, su única amiga iba a estar con ella.

Pero... había un gran motivo por el cual quedarse.

Tenía que esperar.

La última espera, era hasta el día que cumplierá los dieciocho años y eso era en exactamente dos días. Sólo dos días para ver si el sueño de que su padre viniera a buscarla se hacía realidad ó se hacía trizas como todos los demás.

Así que tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, y exhaló cerrando los ojos.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Rosalie - Me voy a Lóndres contigo... - que alegremente corrió hacía ella y le tomó nuevamente las manos.

- Verás que no te arrepentirás.- le dijó Rosalie eufórica por la emoción.

- Sólo tengo una petición - masculló timidamente Bella.

- Lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea posible - le contestó la Madre Superiora.

- Quisiera que me dieran tres días más para despedirme de la manera adecuada de la congregación y de nuestra benefactora. - Sorprendiéndose al momento ella misma del tono tan seguro con el que habló. No iba a decirle a nadie el motivó de su espera, eso era algo que le había prometido a su padre y lo cumpliría cabalmente.

.

.

.

Edward daba vueltas como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, en la habitación que les habían asignado en la taberna de dónde habían partido en la mañana.

Mientras Emmett se reía descaradamente de él. - Edward, no logró entender que te causa tanto revuelo.

El duque entrecerrando los ojos le dirigió una mirada envenenada - Claro, como te vas a dar cuenta, si permaneces encerrado en ese despacho haciéndo no sé que cosa, mientras a mí me dejas batallando con esas hermanas que de bondad y fraternidad no tienen nada -alzando ambas manos al cielo- sino que al parecer todas muestran un carácter de los mil demonios. Y sólo sales y te límitas a decirme que todavía no nos vamos y que debemos esperar tres días para hacerlo. Sin contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas.

- ¡Ah! - Emmett actúo drámaticamente para enfatizar lo que quería decir - Y tendremos una invitada en nuestro viaje.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien?

- Ya lo dije, no lo repitó.

- ¿Una invitada? ¿Y de dónde la sacaste?

Lord Emmett sólo reía aprovechando las muecas de enojo que tenía su amigo - Muy bien contestaré tus preguntas, sólo no interrumpas por que no lo repetiré: Lady Rosalie se quedará por tres días más en el convento haciéndole compañía a Lady Isabella, por eso todavía no partiremos - al ver la cara de desconcierto de Edward comprendió que el no conocía a la amiga de su prometida - Lady Isabella, será nuestra invitada y viajará hasta Lóndres con nosotros, dónde se hospedará en la casa de Jasper, - al ver que el duque lo iba a interrumpir agregó - desconozcó los detalles, sólo te transmitó lo que sé y ví.

-¿Y qué más sabes y viste?

Emmett enarcó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente -¿Empezará con sus cotilleos Lord Cullen?

- Esta bien, no me digas.

Lord Emmett asintió, y de manera pensativa habló - Si me permites incrementar tus niveles de curiosidad, la procedencia de Lady Isabella es todo un misterio, nadie sabe sus raíces ó si tiene familiares.

Edward mantuvo toda la atención en lo que le dijo su amigo y ya sospechaba quién era Isabella, aunque debía confirmarlo - ¿Lady Isabella es la jovencita que entró con ustedes?

- En efecto.- contestó McArtty viendo especulativamente a su amigo - Así que ya la viste.

Pensó en su nombre, al menos ya conocía su nombre _Isabella, Isabella._

- Estaba ahí sentado, esperándote - Negando con la cabeza por que la mirada que le dirigió su amigo le molestaba - ¿Cómo diablos iba a evitar verla?

- Pues debo comentarte que hasta yo, que tengo a Rosalie que es una mujer tremendamente hermosa debo admitir que es muy atractiva. No de la manera en qué veo a mi prometida, pero sería un crimén no reconocer su belleza. Y eso que traía ese viejo trapo como vestido.

- Emmett, ya te habías tardado en hacer un comentario de esos.- Pero no podía negar lo que decía su amigo, la belleza cautivantemente mágica de Isabella le atraía, su personalidad contrastante, la sublime pureza y timidez que representaba contra la profunda altivez y terquedad de su esencia.

Lord McArtty hizó un gesto con la mano como restándo importancia, para contarle todo tal cual se los había comunicado la Madre Superiora, sobre lo que sabía de Bella, para finalizar el comentario - Y además es experta en las cosas que a ti te gustan, ya sabes lenguajes y ciencias.

- ¿Lenguajes? lo puedo creer, pero ¿Ciencias?, por favor no me hagas reir, a ninguna mujer le interesan ese tipo de cosas, les gusta bordar y hacerse las inocentes.- dijó de manera burlona el pelicobrizo.

- Cómo tú digas, yo sólo reproduzcó lo que oí.- Y con eso dió por terminada la conversación, para salir de la habitación.

Mientras el duque meditaba.

¿Sería verdad? Y si así lo fuera.

Isabella era un misterio. Un inquietante y bello misterio.

.

.

.

El primer día de los tres dias que pidió Isabella se le fué rápidamente, Rosalie le midió todos los vestidos que llevaba consigo para su estadía en el convento, para ver si alguno le quedaba pero su esfuerzo fue en vano; Isabella contaba con un cuerpo no tan curvílineo como ella, por lo tanto Rosalie insistió en ir a algunas tiendas de modista para ver si tenían vestidos ya terminados dónde vergonzosamente, Isabella tuvó que admitir que no sabía como hacer una transacción de compra-venta, ya que para ella era desconocido todo eso. Y sólo encontró dos vestidos que se ajustaban a su talle.

El segundo día fué toda una revolución por que tardíamente Rosalie se enteró de su cumpleaños y le dijó que llegando a Lóndres iba a haber un baile en su honor. Imaginarse ese hecho, aterró a Isabella, por que tal vez en una agrupación con tanta gente la reconocerían, pero se tranquilizó al saber que ninguno de sus supuestos captores sabrían como era físicamente, ya habían pasado muchos años.

Ese día en partícular, dejó que Rosalie le mostrará la ironía de las bondades de esa cosa llamada corsette, así como también le permitió arreglarla a su antojo, por que era un hecho que ella conocía el cómo debía lucir una señorita, y secretamente Isabella albergaba en su corazón la esperanza del reencuentro con su padre luciendo cómo una dama.

Y cuando el cielo mostró el crepúsculo, la parte en dónde anuncia la culminación del día, Isabella avanzó hasta el riachuelo, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisitiva de los demás y para así permitie que las lagrímas abandonarán sus ojos, para darle cierto consuelo a su dolor.

Su padre no había ido por ella. Y el hueco en su alma se hizó más grande, pensando en todas las trágicas situaciones que evitaban que viera a sus padres.

Lloró por ellos, por la decisión que tomaba y por el miedo que lo desconocido le daba.

El tercer día paso entre despedidas, lloros y bendiciones de todas las hermanas, y también fue en compañía de Rosalie y la Madre Superiora a despedirse de la principal benéfactora del Convento. Ya que partían al amanecer del otro día rumbo a Lóndres.

Llegarón a las once del día, a una casona antigua, hecha enteramente de piedra, con tejas rojas y con vayas negras.

Inmediatamente los pasaron a la sala de estar, dónde una madura mujer que se veía que en su tiempo fue muy hermosa los esperaba.

Después de los saludos de entrada y las debidas presentaciones, desde su llegada al convento.

- Entonces, mi querida Isabella ¿Ha sido tú decisión final? - Le dijó Carmen Denalí a Isabella.

- Si, mi señora.- contestó viéndola a la cara.

- Bueno, en vista de que ya tomaste tú resolución, es mi obligación darte informe de tus finanzas.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, no se había dado cuenta que efectivamente, necesitaba fondos para sobrevivir en cualquier lugar.

- Si mi querida Isabella, tú tienes un fondo en el banco Mercantil de España, que crece cada seis meses. De manera que tus finanzas son independientes. Considerate afortunada mi niña, no necesitas un marido para mantenerte. - terminó diciéndo de manera jocosa.

Eso incrementó la curiosidad de Isabella -¿Cómo que crecen cada seis meses?

- Crecen por los interesés que generan y por que cada seis meses se deposita una suma bastante cuantiosa.- Carmen contestó como si fuera lo obvio.

Alguien le depositaba a ella, viendo su bienestar, pero _¿Quién?, ¿Quién velaría por su comodidad?_

Afortunadamente fué Lady Rosalie, quién se atrevió a preguntar - Perdone mi injerencia, pero ¿Quién la deposita?

-No, lo sabemos.- dijo pesarosamente, para ella también era un enigma la vida de Isabella, para continuar hablando - Debido a el motivo por el cual estamos reunidos, es mi deber como tú albacea darte los documentos para que desde éste momento tengas el acceso total de tús cuentas.

Esperanza, otra vez sintió la palpitante esperanza. Eso quería decir que su padre estaba vivo, de esa manera se comunicaba con ella. Se alegró internamente, sólo faltaba decirle al banco que trasladará sus bienes a Inglaterra y de esa manera, su padre se daría cuenta que ya no se encontraba en España.

Sonrió, ya casi podría soñar de nuevo con sus padres.

.

.

.

Al otro día, Isabella se levantó con mucho pesar, ya que la noche entera no pudo dormir por la exaltación del viaje, sin contar con que se debian levantar antes que la claridad llegará a sus ventanas, para estar preparadas cuando Lord Emmett pasará por ellas.

Isabella estuvo lista bastante más rápido que Rosalie, quién tardaba bastante para arreglarse.

Por lo tanto, tomó su valija y se encaminó hacía el pasillo del portón a la espera de que tocaran la puerta.

Con tan poca luz, medio distinguió una figura encorvada que se encontraba cerca del portón, en una silla.

Se asustó, hecho que la hizó jadear, y soltar la maleta, ya que a ésas horas ninguna hermana debía estar merodeando en el convento.

La figura se incorporó y caminó hacía ella, con un andar lento, era pequeña y regordeta.

Era la hermana Juana, quién se acercó a ella y la abrazó, por lo tanto Bella se tuvó que agachar para estar un poquito a su altura.

- Isabella, mi niña - sollozó la hermana - estaba esperando que salieras para despedirme de ti - se separó un poco de ella y le dió maternalmente un beso en la mejilla para volver a abrazarla.

Isabella casi no había tenido contacto físico con nadie desde que llegará al monasterio, exceptuando la hermana Juana y los fraternos abrazos que algunas hermanas le llegaban a dar, por lo que al sentir el beso de la hermana se llenó de recuerdos alegres y tristes, rememoró los besos que le dió a su madre y el último beso que le dió a su padre.

Todos fueron despedidas. Los besos eran separaciones.

Su corazón se estrujó y lloró, lágrimas le salieron a borbotones, en débiles estremecimientos así que apretó más a la hermana, tratando de que confortarse a ella misma, tratándo de aferrarse a alguien.

En eso se escucharón dos fuertes toques en la puerta. Era la señal. Ella había decidó irse y debía enfrentarse a ello.

Se separó de la anciana, a quién le dió un beso en la mejilla, limpió las lágrimas de la hermana con su mano y cuando iba a limpiarse las de ella, la hermana sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero la hermana se lo pusó en la mano y le dijó - Es para tí, es lo único que te puedo dar, aceptalo y llevame contigo en tus pensamientos. Que Dios ilumine y bendiga tú camino - la viejecita le hizó la señal de la cruz y se separó de ella.- Adios, Isabella.

Con un suspiro ahogado, tratando de contener la nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se limpió los ojos y le dijó - Adios, y muchas gracias. - Guardó el pañuelo en su capa y tomó su maleta percatándose de qué Rosalie, estaba atrás de ellas, lo cuál suponía que la había visto llorar y se encaminó hacía la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando la abrió un sonriente Lord Emmett le dió los buenos días.

Ella le contestó e hizó ademán de salir con su maleta con rumbo a la carroza, pero él caballerosamente no se lo permitió y le dijó galántemente - Sería muy grosero de mi parte, permitir que una dama cargue más que su capa y guantes. Así que si me permite - Y agarró su valija y la llevó hacía el lacayo del carruaje, para que éste la acomodará, se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó nuevamente hacía ella tendiéndole la mano y abriendo la puerta de la carroza con la otra.

- Gracias - le dijó a través de la ventana a Lord McArtty sonriendo, en cuánto subió al mismo, acomodándose en el mullido sillón del carruaje, mientras que Emmett daba la vuelta para encontrarse con Rosalie.

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer, también sabe sonreir.- dijó una conocida voz que la hizó voltear sorprendida a buscar a la figura que se encontraba al fondo del interior del carruaje.

- ¡¿Usted? - exclamó Isabella con un tono más alto de voz.

* * *

**Los primeros bancos del mundo se fundaron entre los 1700, así que en la época en dónde úbico los personajes ya había. Y si no hubierá yo los habría inventado. No me hubiese gustado ser como mi bisabuela y esconder el dinero en un hoyo ó en el colchón. jajaja.**

**Ya fuí a ver Eclipse, y para ser sincera ha sido la película que más me ha gustado de la Saga.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo experimenté muchas emociones, pero ustedes son mis mejores críticos, yo me reí y lloré, pero ustedes son quiénes tienen la última palabra, por lo que agradecería mucho su opinión. **

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y sus reviews. Son geniales a pesar de qué he tardado dos semanas en actualizar, pero de verdad mis ojos no respondian cómo debían, gracias por las palabras de aliento y por ser pacientes conmigo.**

**miadharu, CINTIA, camela, B., sabi07, Nostalgiacullen, LUCY, Edith Masen, karito cullenMasen, Ubt, V, jamlvg, LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, betzacosta, The Chronicles of Cissy Black, Ginegine, Princess2213, sophia18, Lilu the little witch, Carmen Cullen 116, liduvina, ackanne, TheresaCherry, Mimabells, sumebe, MissBennetDarcy, EdithCullen71283, nomigo, Adrynoe, beluchiss, LeidaJim, Ericastelo, lizzy90, Nyleve Cullen, usako tenoh, Klaudia T, Fernanda, Yopi, Pauch, Lucero Hale, Nia06, Alinita28, kayling, Esther Guerra, crisvel, TheresaCherry, M.L.F. Elektragedia, katecullenhaleblack, .potzz, honey04, patry-ponfe-black, claudiaaa, sistercullen, Josenso di Farias, Nyleve Cullen, kiiLlii, Lorenilla, suspiroscullen, alicia-cuny,2010.**

**Me gustaría hacerles una recomendación de léctura, la autora se llama ****Pauch****, sus fics son fantasia y corazón, es tremendamente buena con las palabras y yo la tengo en mis autores favoritos.**

**ELEKTRONNIKA, agradezco infinitamente tus alentadoras palabras que me disté en el pm, haz hecho que casi quiera llorar de la emoción, todo ésto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Te envió un beso guapa; **

**NostalgiaCullen te mereces el sol por los pm y el interés hacía mi persona. Te envió un beso;**

**Pauch, gracias pero lo reiteró la del talento eres tú. Te envió un beso hasta la Argentina;**

**CINTIA: Muchas gracias a ti por leer. Y yo también las extrañaba. Te envió un beso.**

**B.V. Peacy: Gracias, agradezco infinitamente que te haya gustado, y por lo de la actualización; trataré con todas las fuerzas del universo hacerlo más seguido, aunque duerma sólo dos horas. Un beso.**

**LUCY: Estoy muy contenta de que el capítulo te haya hecho feliz, y con respecto a mis lapsus indecisos, en éste capítulo me pasó lo mismo pero un poco más ligero. Y espero que sea de tú agrado. Te envió un beso.**

**karito cullenMasen: Gracias corazón, yo también espero que Bella no sufra mucho. Te envió un beso.**

**V: Bienvenida, espero cumplir tús expectativas, gracias, me hiciste sonrojar por lo que me escribes, y no te preocupes trataré de actualizar más seguido. Jamás la dejaría a medias. Te envió un beso.**

**Adrynoe: Muchas gracias por tú preocupación, y sí al fin se vieron, espero que éste capítulo te agrade. Un beso.**

**Fernanda: Gracias, me ha dado mucho gusto que te agrade, gracias, sólo escribo con el corazón.**

**Yopi: ¿El summary es aburrido?, mmh, bueno no había pensado en ello, pero gracias por hacermelo saber, haré una encuesta para averiguar que opinan los chicas y chicos que leen y si es así trataré de cambiarlo. Me da gusto que al final te hayas quedado prendada de la historia, lamentó si te hicé llorar, pero supongo que eso es lo que transmite cuando escribes con sentimiento. Te envió un beso.**

**A todos y todas los que leen, mil gracias de todo corazón.**

**Quisiera consultar algo con ustedes ¿El summary de ésta historia es aburrido?**

**Les envió un beso y un abrazo de oso.**

**Noelle Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**


	9. Fascinante discusión

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

_- ¡Vaya! Al parecer, también sabe sonreir.- dijó una conocida voz que la hizó voltear sorprendida a buscar a la figura que se encontraba al fondo del interior del carruaje._

_- ¡¿Usted? - exclamó Isabella con un tono más alto de voz._

Isabella como primer impulso pretendió bajar del carruaje en ese instante, pero se detuvo, tenía que actuar con sensatez. A pesar de que no estaba preparada para encontrarse con semejante individuo. Un personaje que le alteraba los nervios sin saber por qué razón, revolucionaba todas sus emociones y le provocaba cierta ansiedad su presencia.

- Efectivamente, Lady Isabella, al parecer el destino pretende juntarnos una y otra vez - El duque, la vió de manera divertida. No había ninguna duda. La singular jovencita era toda una maravillosa contradicción. Por un lado, a la caprichosa Rosalie la quería con ella por ser una compañía muy agradable y por otro, a él lo rechazaba sabe Dios por qué asunto.

Isabella se dió cuenta que él la llamo por su nombre, cuando ella no sabía ni cómo se llamaba el hombre, así que se recompusó inmediatamente, no iba a dejarse intimidar por ese caballero. Por lo que subió la barbilla cómo si eso le dierá seguridad y lo vió desafiantemente - Así parece, ¿Lord? - preguntó de manera altiva pero educada.

Edward se mordió la lengua para no reirse, ya se imaginaba lo mucho que se iba a entretener, con el carácter de esa muchachita. - Oh, me temó que no nos han presentado como se debe - dijó con fingido pesar - pero permitame redimir tal error. - hizó ademán de ponerse de pie en el carruaje, cosa que no consiguió por lo reducido del tamaño, pero de cualquier manera se las ingenió, para tomar una de las manos enguantadas libres de Bella, que descansaba en su regazo y con todo el coqueteo, su poderosa galanteria y presunción, se presentó - Soy Edward Cullen duque de Masen, a sus pies, mi señora. - y besó su mano mientras observaba las diferentes reacciones que pasaban por el rostro de la jovencita.

Isabella se quedó perpleja, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, e intuyó que era una muestra de respeto, por qué en algunas ocasiones vió a su padre hacer esa misma acción a su madre, pero era el primer beso que alguien le daba en la mano. Y desconocía como reacciónar, así que trató de contestar sin que se vierá su consternación, haciéndole una venía con la cabeza, probablemente sería un duque, pero en ese momento no le pareció levantarse para hacerle una venía como marcaban los estándares del buen comportamiento -Mucho gusto, Lord Masen - contestó serenamente.

- Le aseguró Lady Isabella, que yo disfrutó más de ese placer.- dijó cálida y sinceramente Edward, preguntándose por qué esa mujercita le hacía sonreir tanto y le gustaba provocarla. Era tan diferente a... no... se dijó que no iba a recordarla, ni siquiera tenía que compararlas.

Entonces, Isabella recordó algo - Por cierto, Lord Masen, no sabía si iba a regresar al convento así que me tomé la libertad de dejar su abrigo ahí, por tal motivo le sugeriría que se apresurará y bajará por él.

Edward tenía ganas de carcajearse, ápenas la conocía y ya le daba órdenes, de cualquier modo, bajó del carruaje encaminándose hacía el portón dónde se encontraba un Lord Emmett hablando con la viejecita rechoncha, que inmediatamente el duque identificó cómo la "hermana regañona"

En cuánto el duque se bajó de la carroza, Isabella se puso la mano en el corazón, el cuál le latía aceleradamente y trataba de respirar tranquila, pensó que probablemente era lo que se sufría por usar un corsette tan apretado, pero en lo más profundo de su mente sabía que se estaba mintiendo, era la presencia del cobrizo la que le ocasionaba ese sofoco.

.

.

.

Rosalie subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Isabella, quedando frente a un muy sonriente Lord McArtty y al despreocupado duque, que subió al último, En cuánto la carroza se puso en marcha, la rubia comenzó a hablar con la castaña, describiendole de todos los acontecimientos que les esperaban en Lóndres, hablaba de manera pausada y con cierta condescendencia con Isabella, como si esta última no entendiera de todo ese tipo de cosas. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Edward, sintiendose molesto por la forma un tanto altanera de ser de Lady Hale.

Hubo un momento que Isabella se sintió mareada con toda esa información, mientras la señorita Hale, tomaba cierto descanso. Momento que Edward aprovecho para interferir.

- Señorita Isabella, me atrevo a advertirle se vaya haciendo una idea de lo agotadoras que será emprender todas las actividades a las cuáles se va a ver expuesta - dijó de forma pacífica.

Isabella trató de aparentar cierta confianza en ella misma, pero ella internamente sabía que estaba fallando, estaba asustada, no, aterrada sería la palabra, su incertidumbre bien podría medirse hasta la China - Lady Rosalie es una excelente asesora y amiga, así que trataré de estar a la altura de las situaciones que se presenten. - espetó con firmeza.

- No esperaría lo contrario - le contestó el duque con voz claramente interesada.

Isabella sintió que se estaba burlando de ella, y por supuesto, ella debía responder- Tal vez no, pero si piensa en qué no tenga el carácter para afrontar dichas circunstancias.

Edward, ya estaba pensando en el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba la jovencita, al verse extraída, de la calidez del monasterio, pero al escuchar cómo interpretaba sus intentos de conversación, reprimió el sentimiento de empatia que empezaba a surgir.

- Jamás dije que no tuviera el carácter, sino que no será fácil cubrir toda esa agenda - dijó con voz indignada, ya que no entendía por qué siempre que trataba de entablar una conversación con esa señorita, se desviaban y terminaban enfadados.

- ¿Ésta dudando de mi desenvolvimiento? - preguntó Isabella, sabiendo que probablemente se estaba extralimitando, pero realmente, había algo, un detalle, no sabía que era, pero la hacía ir en contra de su naturaleza, la cuál por lo regular era pasiva y analítica, pero con ese sujeto, no se podía controlar.

El cobrizo trató de no reir, pero tal parecía, que jamás iban a tener una platica civilizada, - Lady Isabella, estoy notando cierta aversión a mi persona, si me permite sólo aclararle que estoy ciertamente preocupado por su adaptación al mundo real.

- Para usted ¿soy inadecuada para la sociedad londinense? - preguntó la jovencita, tratando de que su enojo no fuera perceptible.

Edward contuvó las ganas de tomarse el cabello y jalarselo, no era posible, que cualquier comentario que le expresará, lo tomará con tanta hostilidad.- No ha sido mi intención que usted tergiversará las palabras.

Emmett y Rosalie sólo volteaban entre uno y otro, para Lady Hale, era increíble ver con qué facilidad se le daba a Isabella debatir a Edward, mientras que con ella se mostraba recatada y cauta. Y para Lord McArtty, era divertidisimo ver a su amigo lidear con semejante ingenio de la pertinaz jovencita

- ¿Ahora me esta diciendo que probablemente sufró de cierta incapacidad para entender lo que se me quiere decir ? - Cuestionó Isabella con los dientes apretados.

- Las amonestaciones ya corrieron. Por cierto ¿Lord McArtty? - la rubia interrumpió, tratando de atraer la atención de su prometido y de los dos debatientes, cortando de manera abrupta su discusión.

Isabella miró de manera apenada hacía Lord McArtty y su amiga, mientras Lord Masen veía divertido como era posible que esa muchachita fuera un torrente de emociones cuando se tratará de discutir,

.

.

.

Después de esa pequeña confrontación, duraron exactamente una hora de camino sin hablar, tal vez por qué habían sido unos minutos muy intensos ó por qué cada quién estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Isabella aprovechó para sacar un libro, un libro griego sin traducir, lo cuál hizó que la curiosidad del duque por aquella mujercita incrementará. Pensó en la manera de abordarla, sabía que era fácil provocarla, entonces, inmediatamente supo de qué forma empezar una conversación.

-¿Sabía usted que Platón reconoce una misma naturaleza para el hombre y la mujer? De tal manera, que él pensaba que debían tener una educación igualitaria - Comentó el cobrizo, aparentando cierto desinterés, cómo si estuviera hablando del clima.

Y casi quisó bailar de emoción, cuando se cumplió lo que había predicho, ya que vió lentamente cuando el rostro de Isabella dejó el libro, para clavar la vista en él, y entonces lo supó, había acertado en la conjetura de la personalidad de Isabella. Era la clase de persona que le agradaba deliberar respecto a lo que leía.

- En efecto, lo sabía, pero de qué sirve cuando para ser uno de los principales pensadores antiguos, no defendierá los derechos femeninos, sino que pone al hombre como un ser superior a la mujer. - Contestó mordaz.

Edward se encogío de hombros y habló con falsa apatía - Fué el único que pensó en una educación igualitaria.

- Pero no por el que vieran que una mujer con el suficiente conocimiento era útil, sino para cumplir con el sentido común que le dictaba su razonamiento machista - espetó la castaña, tratando de no mostrar su indignación por ese tema en partícular.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos, pero trató de no mostrar lo cautivado que lo tenía el apasionamiento de la muchachita- En eso le concedo la razón, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

-¿ La intención es lo que cuenta? Por Dios, sabe usted acaso cuantas mujeres han contribuido a la historia- lo vió a los ojos e Isabella continúo hablando enardecidamente - muchas y sin embargo se nos ha visto como creaturas monstruosas que hacen que el hombre nuble su razón.

- Yo no concuerdo con ese punto, las mujeres son hermosas y tienden ser un poco faltas de conocimiento, pero no por ello se les desestima. - La contradijó inmediatamente Edward.

Isabella sintió que le jalaban las orejas - Si, para ustedes los hombres, sólo nos ven como un objeto el cual mostrar a la sociedad - Frunció el seño y continúo con voz claramente enfadada, viendolo a los ojos - Un mero mueble andante.

- Jamás vería a una mujer de esa forma. Ustedes son seres a los que hay que cuidar, son débiles y emocionales - contestó el duque en tono indulgente.

El modo de hablar del cobrizo estaba exasperando a Isabella, que trataba y trataba de no perder los estribos y contestarle de una manera altanera, así que con el tono más educado posible preguntó- ¿Ácaso esta diciendo que por el hecho de ser mujer no puedo pensar racionalmente?

- No, digo eso, simplemente que se rigen por sentimentalismos y caprichos que tienden a mermar un poco el juicio - Nuevamente, el tono de voz de Edward era benevolente, pero teñido de algo que Isabella no alcanzaba a comprender, ¿la estaría provocando?, se preguntó internamente, mordiendose la lengua para no contestar imprudentemente.

-¿Y los hombres no? - La castaña juraba que lo había intentado, no quería contestar las incitaciones que claramente le proponía el duque, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo a él también, a ver quién se cansaba primero.

- No, a lo largo de la historia, ha sido nuestro género el qué ha contribuido con todas las mejoras - Edward contestó de manera jactanciosa.

- Eso es...

El duque la interrumpió - Efectivamente, es una obra ensalzable y admirable, el qué se nos haya permitido sobresalir, desde tiempos memorables, el de proteger y proveer a la mujer ha sido nuestro deber.

Isabella casi gritaba, era un narcisista, ostentoso y engreído - No, no estoy diciendo eso, simplemente es injusto, es una forma indebida de ver las cosas.

Emmett se carcajeo no aguantó tanta verborrea mientras su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

E Isabella aprovechaba para dejar en su lugar al duque - Los hombres han tenido durante mucho tiempo el poder y lo único que hacen es querer extender sus territorios, no importando lo que destruyen a su paso, sin embargo, le aseguró que si nos dejarán a las mujeres ese tipo de diplomacias, jamás habrían guerras.

- Eso no lo puede constatar.- Le dijó el duque de manera petulante.

Isabella cruzó los brazos y contestó alzando la barbilla- Claro que no, por qué no hemos sido tomadas en cuenta.

- Es sólo una forma de ver las cosas, son importantes para continuar un linaje - Externó el duque de manera solemne, mientras apreciaba todas las emociones que pasaban por la cara de la jovencita, que lo tenían abrumado.

Isabella bufó, era un sonido no muy elegante, pero al duque le fascinó. - Tal parece que usted forma parte del grupo que no ha razonado que la mujer puede ser útil en otros aspectos y no sólo como meras cargadoras de niños y organizadoras del hogar.

- Usted abiertamente me ha insultado al decirme que mi hábilidad de raciocinio es poca. -dijó de manera irritada Edward

- Yo no lo he insultado, usted a tergiversado las palabras, yo sólo he contestado sus provocaciones - le contestó Isabella de manera mordaz, añadiendo- Si me permite - le mostró el libro - Deseo continuar leyendó - Y finalizó de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que cubrió con su libro para que el cobrizo no se dierá cuenta.

Edward sólo pudo parpadear sorprendiendose de la facilidad con qué se le daba dejarlo callado, y cómo le devolvía la misma palabra de la "tergiversidad", era irónico, pero también le pareció adorable.

.

.

.

.

Isabella no podía dormir, aún recordaba todo el tipo de turbaciones que la inquietaban, todo el camino trató de parecer una chica sensata y ecuanime, pero al parecer en cuánto se le aparecía el caballero cobrizo de ojos verdes, se alteraba todo y perdía todo trazo de discreción, de manera que era añadir más preocupación a la incertidumbre que le producía el conocer el país de su padre.

Se dirigió hacía la ventana y la abrió. La brisa nocturna acariciaba su cara, revoloteando algunos mechones de su pelo suelto, mientras que la luna de Septiembre se mostraba toda llena y blanca, junto con un manto nocturno de estrellas titilantes.

Y ella era libre, libre para tomar sus propias decisiones. Eso le gustaba, pero también le asustaba...era ahí dónde debía mostrarse juiciosa, y la mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo proceder. El hecho de qué a veces se sintierá como una pequeña pelusa sin rumbo, qué no contará con las recomendaciones y asesorias de alguien de mayor experiencia; la hacían sentirse algo abatida e insegura. Cómo añoraba haber tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a sus padres, escuchar sus consejos, ella suponía que habría sido buena hija, habría tomado todos sus cuidados y opiniones.

Incluso, se imaginaba en una sala llena de libros, con su madre sentada en un mullido sillón, acariciandole cariñosamente su cabello, mientras ella le leía, frente al calor que proporcionaba una chimenea, en compañía de su padre, que se encontraba en el mismo salón, cuadrando los libros contables en un imponente escritorio. Era una imagén que le hacía suspirar y que el sentimiento de nostalgía se expandiera por todo su corazón, provocando que una solitaria lágrima se deslizará por su mejilla.

Se dijo que no perdería la esperanza, siempre albergaría en su alma, el consuelo de saber que sus padres la amaban y estaban en algún lugar, esperando por verla con el mismo anhelo que ella.

Giró su vista hacía la habitación. Era tranquilizante ver a Rosalie rendida por el sueño, al menos alguien estaba descansando sin pesadumbre.

Nuevamente, vió por la ventana el paísaje de la noche.

Pensando en qué era la misma luna, la que vería su padre e incluso su madre, dirigió su vista al cielo. Y rogó por que sus plegarías se hicieran realidad.

De repente se le antojó disfrutar de la frescura, tomó su capa y se la pusó sobre los hombros tapándose la cabeza, para salir a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ver una noche de estrellas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, un Lord Emmett y un duque hacían sobremesa en la taberna, que se encontraba cerca de la posada de las habitaciones, aguardando que el sueño los venciera para irse a descansar

- Te digo por experiencia, que no puedes discutir con una mujer así y menos, con una, que al parecer domina el tema al igual que tú - dijó el castaño despreocupadamente.

- ¿Experiencia? Por favor Emmett, tú llamas experiencia a tús meteduras de pata.- expusó el cobrizo.

- Bueno, ahora también tú tienes ese tipo de "experiencia" - le debatió McArtty.

Edward sonrió y en ese punto le dió la razón a su amigo, así que respondió conciliadoramente - Bueno, no podría ser vencedor de todas las batallas.

- Efectivamente, aunque eso te convierta en perdedor, pero frente a qué contrincante, ni más ni menos que una jovencita.- Emmett volteó a ver cómo le había cambiado la cara al duque, por una indignada, así que continúo hablando - Casi no me lo puedo creer, ha sido la conversación más amena al que he tenido oportunidad de asistir. - Lord Emmett, decía divertido, tomando su tarro de cerveza, mientras veía todas las reacciones que pasaban por el rostro de su amigo.

Edward gruño - No pretendía ser tú bufón, McArtty.

-Lo más seguro es que no, pero es muy interesante la forma que eligen para comunicarse entre ustedes dos - Sin dejar de sonreir le contestó Emmett.

El duque no quería seguir escuchandolo, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo y sabía que no tardaría en sacar conclusiones, y no quería exponerse, así que trató de cortar la conversación - Es cierto, menuda manera de dialogar.- Volteó a ver a su amigo y fingió un bostezo, para decirle - Me retiró, buenas noches.- dijó serio, haciendo ademán de meter la mano a su monedero.

Emmett le tocó el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Edward entendió que su amigo no le permitía pagar. Le hizó una mueca de disconformidad, pero aceptó, sin decir más salió.

_¡Que muchachita tan vivaz!_ _¡Tan apasionada y testaruda!_ pensaba Edward en la puerta de la taberna, viendo hacía las caballerizas, preguntandose si ya se habría dormido, al mismo tiempo se respondió, que probablemente si, Rosalie y ella se veían agotadas, para las mujeres era dificíl un recorrido cómo ese.

Un hombre, un poco tambaleante se dirigía hacía él, bueno, la verdad no era hacía él, pero cómo estaba estorbando en la puerta, cualquier individuo que quisiera entrar, se iba a dirigir hacía él.

Así que se separó de la puerta y echó a andar hacía la parte de atrás de la taberna para entrar al lugar de la posada, dónde estaba su habitación.

- ¡Sueltáme, puerco espín del mal ! - gritó una mujer.

Edward se envaró al oir es voz. Una voz que lo había exasperado todo el día. Así que se apresuró a llegar hacía dónde provenía.

- Pero si es un primor - esa era la voz gangosa de un hombre.

Y cuando llegó al lugar, vió todo rojo.

Por la luz que proporcionaba la claridad de la luna, fué testigo de qué un individuo forcejaba con una jovencita, la jovencita conocida. ¡Demonios!

Así que, no supo cómo corrió para llegar hasta dónde se encontraba el granuja, que maltrataba a esa niña. No dándose cuenta que otros dos individuos, complices del raptor estaban cerca.

Golpeó su puño en la cara del hombre, que la traía como costal de papas en los hombros, provocando que el maleante trastabillará con Isabella a cuestas. -¡Sueltala! - rugió.

Uno de los compinches se avalanzó hacía él, mientras que Edward trataba de esquivar el impactó, descuidandose así del tercer mal viviente que se aprovechó de ese movimiento para abalanzarse sobre sus espaldas y tomarle el cuello con ambas manos para tratar de estrangularlo.

-No, no, no - gritaba Isabella y forcejeaba, mientras la tomaba otro individuo, echándola sobre su hombro.

-¡Qué Diantres! - Un Emmett bastante exaltado llegó corriendo, ayudando a su amigo con la pelea que tenía con tres hombres, diciéndo - Podría hacerme a la idea de un asalto, incluso podría haber dejado que golpearán a mí amigo aquí presente - y lanzó un trancazo al delincuente que golpeaba a su amigo, dejándolo inmediatamente en el suelo y volteándose a brindarle una cálida sonrisa a Edward - Pero no soportó que toquen a ninguna mujer y tú lo hiciste, así que - rugió y golpeó en la mejilla, al bandido que traía a Bella, luego impactó su estomago para provocar su caida. Colocó su bota sobre la cara del rufián, rió irónicamente y continúo hablando - Soy bastante agresivo y para colmo escocés- dijó lo último carcajeandose cómo si eso justificará su comportamiento.

Edward viendose libre del induviduo que apresaba su cuello, se recompuso y tomó al primer rufián que tenía enfrente, para decirle con los dientes apretados y voz fria - Si nos llegamos a volver a encontrar, será la última vez que respires.¿Queda claro? - El malviviente asintió y se incorporó para salir corriendo. El duque volteó a ver al criminal que sujetaba Emmett y le dijo - ¿Quedó claro también para ti ?

Él tipo trató de asentir con la cabeza pero la bota de Emmett se lo impedía, así que, el castaño, la retiró de su cara para ver cómo el individuó asentía temeroso - Excelente - dijó McArtty y volteó a ver a Edward - creó que nos hemos entendido - concluyó.

En cuánto, se aligeraron las cosas, Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Bella, la cuál no dejaba de temblar, mientras el acobardado delincuente se alejaba lentamente, cómo si sintiera que si lo hacía de una manera más ágil, él forzudo castaño lo alcanzará para darle otra tunda, así que prefirió no tentar la suerte.

El cobrizo pensaba en unas mil formas de dirigirse a Isabella y regañarla por su imprudencia ¿En qué cabeza cabría, la maldita idea de salir de la seguridad de la habitación de una posada que se encuentra junto a una taberna, que alberga a cualquier cantidad de hombres de diferentes condiciones?

-¡Santo haggis!* - emitió Emmett con tono alarmado - Ed... - No terminó la frase, por que el duque ya se había abalanzado hacía Isabella para tomarla en brazos, antes de que se estrellará en el suelo, la pobre había sentido tanto miedo que su mente se cerró y se desmayó.

* * *

*haggis - Es una un tipo de embutido escocés muy condimentado preparado con varios tipos de carnes, ya sea cordero, oveja ó ciervo.

¿Qué les pareció?

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Lamentó tardar en actualizar, no hay pretexto, sólo que debo descansar mis ojos y no puedo dejar de leer y leer y nada de escribir, por cierto hay historias geniales. Por otra parte, quería comentarles que necesito una beta, si alguien lo es, ¿Le gustaría ser mi Beta? Tengo algunos horrores ortografícos y de sintaxis, así que si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarme, bienvenida sea.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos,¿ya les dije que son geniales?

Cathaysa, nomigo, LUCY, betzacosta, Nostalgiacullen, sabi07, ackanne, Adrynoe, V, FranBells, dark warrior 1000, xelatwi, liduvina, lizzy90, Nyleve Cullen, sophia18, Mrs. Black UbT, Ally Masen, sumebe, vicky140, Lilu the little witch, AleLupis, kxprii, Carmen Cullen 116, EdithCullen71283, beluchiss, MissBennetDarcy, BET SI, ELEKTRONIKKA, Ginegine, zujeyane, TprEtincelle, miadharu28, Klaudia T, honey04, Maeva, karenesmee(punto)cull(punto)pottz, diana, roSS, usako tenoh, culdrak, jovipattinson, lore191, sarydark, Tati, Inmans, I am waiting for you, Lucero Hale, KaRoLiNNe-FaLLeN AnGeL, Lissiwen, Muse87, AleLupis, Lela Granger, margara, PRISGPE, memoriescullen, nena10124, Anicherry, BC-vampire, Lorein20, LINA01, Mithrill, andycullen07, crisode76, J´t ame, Caritogz, mandrea, Kristews, carmenlr, Bella Cullen H, Twilight FAVORITOS, sailor lady, carlita cullen, dana03, isabella-cullen-swan9408261787,

Tati: Oi não sou muito boa em português. O fic não é uma adaptação, podem deixar seu correio eletrônico? Obrigado!


	10. ¿Quién es Isabella?

**Los personajes Twilight le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Edward sujetó bruscamente a Isabella, para evitar que cayera, mientras la capa se abría mostrando el grueso y casto camisón de algodón que portaba la muchacha.

El duque maldijo, tratando de acomodar inútilmente el manto para cubrirla, y aminorar el interés hacia su figura. Entre tanto, su caminar se hizo más rápido hacia el resguardo que ofrecía la taberna, siendo vagamente consciente de que Emmett lo seguía a grandes pasos hacía la posada, y también, de qué seguramente daría de qué hablar al entrar con una mujer en brazos.

Pero lo que ocupaba su mente, era la textura de la ropa de cama de la pequeña mujer, ya que la capa, había vuelto a ceder, descubriendo un blanco e inmaculado cuello y escote, que aunque no era muy pronunciado, dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de unos montes pequeños y suaves a la vista, lo que lo llevo a suponer qué no debía de tener nada debajo de la prenda, más que las calzas.

Incluso, percibía el calor que emitía la chica.

Eso lo hizo lanzar por lo bajo otra blasfemia, no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

No era honorable aprovecharse de esa situación.

Y para colmo, la endiablada mujer tenía un rostro tan lozano y cremoso, estaba tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, cuando la rescataron de los bandidos, aún con los rizos todos despeinados y con la angustia en sus ojos, era todo un magnífico espectáculo para la vista, y ahora, en sus brazos con sus facciones expuestas hacía él, sin ningún atisbo de expresión, con sus labios llenos y rojos, haciendo un contraste con el rostro pálido.

Se permitió admirarla sin restricciones. Contaba con una belleza irreal y pura, no era del tipo de lo que estaba de moda en la sociedad londinense, sino de la que traspasa el tiempo, de la qué siempre es palpable, hasta con el pasar de los siglos, cautivando a todo él que la mirará.

El cobrizo estaba seguro de qué se iba a condenar en los infiernos de tanto maldecir, pero es que sentía que dónde le tocaba un fuego extraño y demoledor lo tentará, cómo si esa curiosidad casi lo obligará a conocer que había escondido bajo el camisón y ,asimismo, sería favorable desentrañar como funcionaba la cabeza de esa chiquilla.

Algo que lo inquietaba, lo cautivaba y ¡Qué por mil demonios! Lo hacía estremecer.

Esa mujercita tenía unas cualidades muy peculiares que lo mantenían al filo de la expectación.

Pero él no estaba preparado para lidear con ese tipo de ideas, por ello se obligo a recordar a Victoria, la mujer que también había ganado su atención.

La mujer que lo había embrujado con su aparente inocencia y virtud.

Apretó los dientes.

Se dijo así mismo que a pesar de todo, no aprendía la lección, las mujeres de apariencia pudorosa y remilgosa eran como arácnidos al acecho, tejiendo su telaraña para atraer la atención de los hombres hambrientos y deseosos de portar piedras exóticas como ellas, como trofeos, que en su afán de desatar la envidia y admiración de la sociedad, sucumbían a la maquinada trampa.

Eran ellos la presa que caían en la más grande red de hipocresía.

Había sido una experiencia humillante y esclarecedora. ¡Qué caída para su ego!

Con la falsa idea de ser un cazador.

Él había terminado cazado.

Pero no podía culpar a Victoria.

No, él era el culpable. Él mismo le había dado los elementos para atraerlo. Ella se había negado siempre a él, y eso motivó a ser más persistente en su cortejo. Nadie se le había negado antes.

Ella tendría que haber sido suya. Ella fue una meta, un ideal a alcanzar, con su cabello rojizo brillante, sus ojos color cielo, su nariz larga y perfecta, su boca fina y pequeña, conformando una cara ovalada. Toda una dulce ilusión. Pero sólo era eso. Una ilusión que se había vendido y ofrecido a él con el fin de llegar a su posición.

Pero ¿Por qué no se había arrojado a sus brazos? ¿Por qué había preferido a otro? ¿Qué tenía que haber hecho él?

Sabía que era un noble. Y además buen mozo, y rico, inmensamente rico. Sin contar con los bienes de su título. Por lo cuál era un excelente partido.

¿Qué había faltado?

Seguía analizando esa situación, que no se dio cuenta de qué ya habían llegado a la habitación que compartía la prometida de su amigo con Isabella, cuando Lord McCarty tocó fuertemente la puerta que se encontraba frente a sus narices, sacándolo inmediatamente de lo que su cansada mente imaginará.

Unos reniegos no propios de una dama se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, definitivamente, no era una buena idea despertar a la prometida de Emmett.

-¿Quién es? - gruñó una adormilada Rosalie.

- Rose - susurro con voz temerosa McCarty, se aclaró la garganta - Somos Edward y yo, perdón… - y con un tono más grave, continuo hablando – su Excelencia Cullen y Lord McCarty.

El duque fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, en ese momento necesitaba al Emmett directo, no al Emmett educado y temeroso ante las reacciones de su prometida.

Se escucharon los delicados pasos que emitía Lady Hale, al acercarse a la puerta. – Indiscutiblemente, no son horas de visita, no entiendo la necesidad de despertar a una dama en estado de reposo. – dijo Lady Rose entre dientes con voz bastante enérgica.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un duque bastante alterando le lanzó otra dura mirada a Emmett, quién se encogió de hombros y dijo con voz más enternecida – Lamentó, perdón – se aclaró la garganta - lamentamos importunarla, pero la situación apremia a qué me sea imposible seguir los modales de rutina, mi dama.

Edward se cuestionaba, en dónde diablos había quedado la firmeza y soltura de Emmett, al ser tan blando y no mostrar carácter. Era una emergencia.

Definitivamente, las mujeres tenían algo que obstruían el flujo de un pensamiento coherente y sensato.

¡Condenación!

Si lo que necesitaban en ese preciso momento, era la cooperación de la prometida de Emmett, pero era evidente, en términos de poder, Lady Rosalie sobresalía frente a Lord McCarty.

Ya habían causado suficiente revuelo y mucho de qué hablar en esa pequeña posada. Y por otra parte, no creía que hubiera mucha gente a la que le importara.

¿Qué más daba?

Sin embargo, ¿Podría darse prisa Lady Rosalie Hale? La chiquilla no pesaba en exceso, pero el tener a su cuerpo relajado y dispuesto, hacía que su razón se fuera de paseo y afloraran intenciones no propias para la ocasión.

Escucharon a Rosalie bufar y después el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta – Más vale que sea algo de suma importancia por qué aunque seas mi... - cortó inmediatamente la rubia su parloteo al ver que el duque no le pedía ni siquiera permiso para pasar y sólo se limitó a avanzar con Isabella en brazos.

- Rápido, las sales – apresuró Edward mientras depositaba a Isabella en una de las camas, tratando de cubrirla prontamente para detener el flujo de pensamientos impuros e irrespetuosos.

- ¿Qué?... - balbuceo Rosalie, que sólo veía hacía dónde reposaba su recién adquirida amiga que estaba inconsciente, cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación. ¿En qué momento había salido?, se cuestionaba. Así que su cabeza se formulaba muchas preguntas pero nada salía por su boca.

Viendo la inmovilidad de la rubia el duque apremió - ¡Las sales!

La rubia salió de su trance e inmediatamente corrió a darle al cobrizo lo que le pedía.

- ¿Emmett? - preguntó la rubia.

- Se desmayó - contestó solemnemente con los hombros encogidos el castaño.

-Eso es palpable, pero ¿Cómo sucedió? - la voz de Rosalie se escuchaba enojada con cierta preocupación.

- Afuera, rondando las caballerizas, obviamente no tenía el conocimiento de qué una señorita no debe ser curiosa a estas horas de la noche y menos en una posada ubicada junto a una taberna que aloja a individuos de dudosa reputación - le respondió entre dientes un furioso Edward.

Rose jadeó.

Emmett se apresuró a estar más cerca de la rubia, para tranquilizarla, tomándola de las manos. - No, no pasó nada. Afortunadamente, tenemos a un duque que llegó a defender el honor de la damisela.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!- emitió una sofocada Lady Hale, apartando las manos de su prometido y llevándoselas al pecho.

Edward se encontraba dándole a oler las sales a Isabella, que estaba despertando en ese momento, confundida y mareada. El cobrizo se relajó y respiró con alivio, mientras que Isabella trataba de ubicarse en el lugar, él habló, de forma firme y autoritaria hacía Rose - Le agradecería que tratará de orientar lo más pronto posible a su amiga en esos menesteres.

La rubia trató de debatirle.

Pero, Edward continúo hablando con voz contenida, pero que claramente reflejaban un estado de ánimo bastante furioso, entre tanto, percibía perfectamente el momento en qué Isabella reaccionaba y se trataba de incorporar de la cama. Él trataba de mantenerla acostada en el lecho, poniendo poco caballerosamente su mano en el estomago de la mujer, en tanto hablaba a nadie en particular - No es posible que se arriesgue de esa manera por su imprudencia. No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado de no estar cerca del lugar.

Bella sólo lo observaba con los ojos a medio abrir y el duque pensó que era muy probable que todavía no reflexionara en lo que recién había pasado.

Lord McCarty se dirigió de manera benevolente a su prometida - Rose, tenga en cuenta que ella al igual que usted son nuestra responsabilidad, así que a la brevedad, sugiero que le des algunas indicaciones para que no exponga su seguridad.

Rosalie sólo asintió.

Isabella se sentía aturdida y desorientada, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mano sobre su vientre, impidiéndole levantarse, mientras un calorcito conocido, inundaba sus mejillas por la cercanía del susodicho.

Así que, Bella se permitió, también entrecerrarle los ojos para lanzarle una mirada furibunda. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el cobrizo, que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no reírse, ya que la pequeña jovencita, nuevamente mostraba su enojo con él, sin tener un argumento valido ― Señorita, permítame recordarle que no es bien visto que una dama sostenga la mirada a un hombre ― le susurro retirando la mano.

Ella parpadeo confundida, no sabía lo que era propio ó no propio, lo que sabía es que no estaba haciendo nada mal, sólo devolviendo la mirada que él le daba. Así que levanto el mentón y aparto la vista del duque.

McCarty manifestaba un mal de la garganta, ya que repetidamente carraspeo en un intento de frenar lo que supuso una oleada de dimes y diretes entre su amigo Edward y la jovencita desconocida, así que se dirigió hacía ellos ― Lady Isabella, expresó mi más sincero alivio al verla a usted recuperada de lo que acaba de acontecer ― Se volteó hacía Rose ― Ruego a usted me perdone nuestra falta de decoro y buenas maneras, sólo espero que nuestras acciones hayan sido justificadas por lo que la situación requería.

Las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza, momento en el cuál el duque rodaba los ojos, no había cabida a la duda de qué en cuánto Emmett trataba de ser un buen orador se extralimitaba.

Pero el castaño no se daba cuenta y simplemente continúo su monólogo, con voz firme y solemne ― Realmente las circunstancias pasadas no es algo que una señorita deba experimentar, pero de alguna manera le proporcionarán ciertos conocimientos de lo que sería posible evitar en un futuro cercano…

El duque no tardo en interrumpirlo ― Lord Emmett, yo sugiero que dejemos descansar a las señoritas, ya hemos pasado un rato considerable en su habitación, y aunque no estamos cerca de nuestra sociedad, no es una conducta apropiada.

― ¡OH!, creo que tienes razón- reflexionó el vizconde.

― Hasta mañana temprano esperamos su presencia en el comedor para partir ― Y con una cortés venía partieron hacía sus habitaciones.

.

.

Edward no fue hacía su habitación, sino que bajo directamente a los establos, inspeccionó el lugar, dio instrucciones a los lacayos para que no durmieran en la taberna, sino en el establo y revisaran nuevamente a los caballos y carruajes.

No estaba tranquilo.

Tenía una pequeña premonición, de qué ese iba a ser el primero de una serie de peculiares circunstancias que iban a envolver a la inquietante mujer llamada Isabella.

Esperaba que en su mayoría fuesen eventos afortunados, no como el que había acontecido esa noche.

Con esa meditación se dio la vuelta, y camino hacía sus habitaciones.

.

.

.

Al otro día temprano, en cuánto subieron a la carroza todos estuvieron metidos en sus pensamientos, ya que en ningún momento sostuvieron palabras más allá de las cortesías de viaje, pero no hubo intento por entablar un diálogo ó conversación.

Isabella pensó en el extraño acento de sus captores, definitivamente no eran ni griegos, ni italianos, ni ingleses y mucho menos españoles, aunque lo hablaban, tenían un acento muy peculiar que no tenía que ver ni con el vasco, ni catalán. Su pronunciación era… fonéticamente distinta.

¿Y si eran turcos?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

¿Ó tal vez se había equivocado? Turcos.

El mayor temor de su padre. Rezaba por que se equivocará.

Sino, tendría que huir ú ocultarse, siempre.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Huir, desaparecer y ocultarse. ¿Para ella no había más opciones?

Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

No lo sabía. Cómo le hacía falta un consejo.

Una figura que le permitiese explayarse de todas las inquietudes que le aquejaban el alma.

Muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza.

¿Cómo la habían encontrado?

¿Quién estaba tras todo esto?

¿Hasta cuando tenía que esconderse?

Y si eran enviados de su papá. Por dos segundos se permitió albergar esa esperanza en su pecho. Pero en un instante murió esa pequeña llama.

Su padre jamás permitiría que la trataran así.

"Pobre Papá" – pensó, tanto que trató de ocultarle toda la verdad y ella la conocía desde pequeña, siempre supo que los turcos eran unos bárbaros, y era preferible que se casará con alguien del imperio Austro-Húngaro, pero si su padre se había sacrificado tanto por su bienestar, ella tenía que seguir sobre lo que él pensaba que era mejor para ella.

Ahora, también surgieron otras preocupaciones.

¿Y si la iban siguiendo?

Tal vez necesitara ayuda, pero ¿a quién pedírsela?

Volteó a ver a Rosalie, la cuál estaba sentada muy rígida en el asiento, viendo hacía el paisaje. Sabía que estaba molesta con ella, por haber salido la noche anterior.

La rubia era su recién adquirida amiga, bueno, era su única amiga. Podía contarle todo a ella, pero sería ponerla en peligro.

Era mejor que ignorará su situación.

Aunque la idea de compartir con alguien la zozobra con la que vivía el día a día, hubiese dado un respiro a su corazón.

Pero la realidad era que debía ser egoísta con sus problemas. Era la primera vez que defendía un defecto, que casi parecía virtud. Al ser egoísta en ese aspecto, al menos protegería a los que le rodearan.

Era su responsabilidad, no inmiscuir a los demás en los asuntos que sólo eran de ella. Pensó ella con resolución, y levantó el mentón para darle énfasis a sus pensamientos.

Pero… y si las cosas se salían de control.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Si todo llegase a complicarse, se iría lo más lejos posible, para no perjudicar a nadie. No sabía con certeza qué les podría suceder a quienes la ayudaran, pero de algo estaba segura.

Si alguien descubría su paradero.

Ella huiría.

Pero ¿A dónde? Tampoco lo sabía.

Isabella se encogió más en su asiento, bajando los hombros y cerró los ojos, tratando de limitar sus miedos, sin ser conciente de qué un duque de cabello cobrizo observaba todos sus gestos con especial atención.

.

.

.

Llegarón al muelle y zarparon inmediatamente hacía Inglaterra.

Isabella desde que bajo del carruje, se quitó los guantes y subió al barco, se acomodo en popa del barco, con la mirada fija hacía el puerto y agarro con todas su fuerzas a la baranda del mismo, sintiendo la fría madera en sus dedos desnudos, quería ser participe de todo detalle que le rodeara en ese momento, despidiéndose silenciosamente de todo lo que conocía, sintiendo la incertidumbre ante el giro que había dado su vida, desprendiéndose del cálido y a la vez adusto monasterio que le había dado cobijo y protección durante diez años, tratando de contener la lagrimas, rezando al todo poderoso por que un futuro pudiese reencontrarse con sus padres, cuando en realidad ella sabía que si se marchaba a Inglaterra era para rastrear a su progenitor, ese era el propósito de su cambio de residencia.

No obstante, debía ser sensata consigo misma, iba a ser una ardua tarea. ¿Cómo iba a dar con él sin despertar sospechas? ¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija de una princesa griega y un conde inglés fuese una desconocida? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo sin presentarse como su hija?

Espero ahí, viendo hacía el último lugar dónde había estado con su padre y perdía de vista la tierra.

La brisa marina en su cara, se llevaba las lágrimas que corrían a caudales por sus ojos.

Nadie la molesto.

Otra vez estaba partiendo.

Nadie se acerco a ella.

Pero a distancia sus compañeros de viaje, sospechaban lo que estaba haciendo.

En realidad fue el duque, el que tomó caballerosamente el codo de Lady Rosalie, impidiéndole acompañar a su amiga, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente hacía Emmett para que no acudiera tampoco él, como la sociedad dictaba.

Edward intuyó que ella necesitaba un momento para conciliar los acontecimientos que la muchacha de apariencia frágil había sufrido en los últimas horas.

Isabella introdujo la mano a su pequeño bolso, para extraer un pañuelo, encontrándose con algo mas; su pequeña muñeca de trapo, ya un poco raída por los años, pero era lo que tenía más cerca de su madre, eso y sus recuerdos.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Quiso sacarla de su lugar, pues era algo demasiado íntimo como para mostrarla, además, suponía que todos debían pensar que era una adulta para portar ese tipo de juguetes.

Y echó una ojeada a su alrededor, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de un hombre cobrizo.

Jadeó, sintiendo un estremecimiento raro nacido en su estomago, que vibró por toda su espina dorsal, la sensación no era fea, pero era bastante peculiar.

Bajó la vista avergonzada y giró hacía el mar nuevamente. Acordándose inmediatamente de las lágrimas en sus ojos y limpiándose con su dorso, mientras una mano extremadamente blanca con un pañuelo sostenido entre sus largos dedos se posaba frente a su paisaje.

_¡Oh Dios Bendito!_

Él arrogante duque la había visto llorar y no contento con eso, venía a prestarle un pañuelo y esa acción le provocó más lágrimas de coraje y tristeza. No quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero estaba fallando indiscutiblemente.

Así que cerró los ojos, sujetando la barandilla, pensando en qué probablemente podría estar en otro lugar ¿Por qué ese cobrizo no se había ido con los demás? ¿Trataba de mofarse de ella?

Su cabeza era un caos de preguntas; entre tanto. un olor a limpio, a maderas y a sol, a canela y a algo más que no supo identificar se colaba por su nariz y sentía como despegaban con delicadeza su mano derecha para colocarle una tela suave, mientras le susurraban un lo siento.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, bajó la vista al pañuelo que reposaba en su mano y su cerebro trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz con muchas interrogantes ¿Por qué le decía un "lo siento"? ¿De qué se disculpaba?

Edward se alejó casi corriendo de ahí. Sintiéndose peor, no debía haber interferido en lo que sea que le estaba pasando a Isabella. La mano con que la había tocado le hormigueaba. Él impidió que los otros se aproximaran, pero él estuvo pendiente a ella todo el momento ¿Por que lloraba? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa chiquilla? Él trató de no sucumbir a la tentación de ir a consolarla, pero no pudo, no cuando unos hermosos ojos cafés estaban inundados de pesar. Se dijo así mismo que cualquier caballero en su lugar, hubiera actuado exactamente igual. Todo digno hombre debía estar a la altura de las circunstancias. No era que tuviera alguna particular atracción hacía ella.

Claro que no. ¡No Señor! No podía sentir ninguna fascinación por nadie con el problema pendiente de una boda aplazada y una prometida desvirtuada.

Sin embargo, en lo recóndito de su mente sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

,

,

,

En su camarín tomaba un trago de brandy, tratando de darle un toque distraído a su conversación, no quería que su amigo McCarty considerara que él tuviese algún tipo de interés por Isabella.

Ya que sólo era pura y corriente curiosidad lo que le empujaba a hablar sobre ella.

― ¿Pusiste atención en los secuestradores? – preguntó en una modulación exageradamente descuidada, poniendo demasiada atención en su copa.

― ¿Qué si percibí su mal olor, que eran barbudos todos, y tenían tiempo que no se cambiaban de ropa? En efecto, si lo hice – contestó enfáticamente Emmett.

― No sólo me refiero a su presencia, sino su tono al hablar.

― No logré distinguir su acento, pero su español tenía un matiz extraño. Creo que no somos unos expertos en lingüística y podrían haber sido vascos o qué se yo – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros el castaño.

― No lo sé, es insólito que hayan visto a Isabella y los haya obligado a actuar un simple impulso, a mi parecer fue un hecho demasiado inusual y estoy considerando que en esto hay un poco de alevosía y planificación. Aunque, por otra parte, no los ví detenidamente, pero me atrevería a suponer que eran gente del medio oriente – El duque expuso sus conjeturas, a su amigo, él cual inmediatamente respondió.

― Si, pero ¿asaltar a una inglesa en España? Tal vez, sólo la vieron como una muchacha atractiva y apetecible que estaba disponible.

El cobrizo en seguida corrigió a su amigo ― Hay una pequeña diferencia entre estar disponible y no tener idea del peligro que se corre, así que si deseas continuar con ese argumento, solicitó que te enfoques en ser lo bastante caballeroso para dirigirte en todos los asuntos de Isabella. – pidió seriamente Edward.

― Su Excelentisima ― contestó sarcásticamente el vizconde ― No pretendía ofender a la dama, sólo estoy atribuyendo, una posible referencia, de lo que esos bastardos vieron en Isabella, no estoy dando mi punto de vista.

― Muy bien. Aunque también tendría sentido que vieron el hacerle daño como una forma de venganza hacía Inglaterra ó España – dijo distraídamente el duque.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, pensando en qué su amigo, comenzaba a maquinar posibles traiciones, guerras y situaciones de espionaje, en contra de su amado país.

― Amigo mio, probablemente te estas llenando la cabeza de guijarros con sospechas que no tienen ni pies de cabeza, suponiendo que hayan venido premeditadamente por Isabella, ¿Qué querrían de ella?

Edward le lanzó una mirada colérica.

― Bueno amigo, a pesar de lo obvio, sabemos que Isabella es una mujer hermosa, y ellos arriesgaron su pellejo a la horca por tratar de raptar a una mujer que viajaba con nobles, es algo muy temerario de su parte, además estábamos en una taberna, en dónde seguramente se aloja todo tipo de gente. ― prosiguió hablando Emmett.

Edward se quedó meditando.

― Pero hay otra cosa Emmett…

Emmett lo vió con interrogación en sus ojos.

― Ni siquiera sabemos quién es Isabella, y mucho menos de dónde es – terminó de hablar en tono pensativo el duque.

* * *

Siento que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé. Probablemente ya muchas de ustedes no quieran leer, eso me entristecería mucho, pero, asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos.

Antes que nada, debo disculparme con ustedes por el atraso de la historia, no tengo justificación, pero me trasladaron a otro lugar por mi trabajo y me he cambiado tres veces de domicilio, tratando de encontrar un punto medio entre el trabajo de mi marido y el mío, ha sido una experiencia tremendamente agotadora, y por si fuera poco, se me perdió mi memoria usb ó pen drive, no sé como le digan en sus países, y he empezado desde cero.

Ya estoy terminando el capítulo 10, dependiendo si encuentro alguna chica hermosa que quiera betearme ¿hay alguna disponible por ahí?

Ustedes han sido unas chicas lindisimas, créanme que las he extrañado horrores.

También me encantaría extender la invitación al blog que comparto con sistercullen y Pescui. La dirección esta en mi perfil, al igual que mi Facebook, por si desean agregarme.

Me encanta contestar los reviews, así que si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, ¿Podrías dejarme tú correo electrónico? De esa manera te avisaré sobre la actualización.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes les envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso, han sido geniales al poner la historia en alertas, favoritos y regalarme su opinión.

Ackanne, aday, adx-25, Adyel, AgustiinaNaat, Ale74, aleCullenDarcy, AleLupis, alicia-cuny.2010, Alinita28, Ally Lilly, aly-venegas, amvi, anekka, andycullen07, angie cullen li, Angye, Anicherry, Antuss, AnrreSweet, Ariadnag, aurorita90, Awase Kagami Ayumi, AYDCITA, B. Vi, Batoussai16,BeeRNiii, belatzua, Bella Cullen H., Bella Masen Mckrty, Bella-Ragaza, bella340, BellaliciousRobsten, blanessa, Briss, butterfly98, calalis, camela, , caramelosinazucar, carla fernandez de cullen, carlita cullen, Carmen Cullen 116, carmenlr, Cathaysa, charleexx, chibi-sennin, chicabetita, cintygise, claudiaaa, CLIPTEMNESTRA, crazy-by-twilight, crisode76, crisvel, culdrak, cullen's nicky, dana03, -Tsukino, darkny, darky1995, DeNnYziTa PaTtiSon CuLLen, dianitha vaMpire, edandme, Edith Masen, EdithCullen71283, ElaMorgan, ELEKTRONIKKA, elizaah, Emy'Patts, Ericastelo, Es-joungy,ETERNOAMANECER, evangeline15, FranBells, gaby2911, gibyborri, ginalci, Ginegine, Glam009, hale cullen anna, Heart on winter, honey04, I am waiting for you, I want you no matter what, I'm nobody's little girl, I'maFuckingWild, ileidan, Inmans, integra van hellsing, Isabella de Milke'Cullen, isabella-cullen-swan9408261787, ivelita cullen, jamlvg, javimasso, Jesiri Beaitaly, Jigoku No Kokoro, joce cullen-swan, joli Cullen, johana midnight, Josenso di Farias, jovipattinson, kanikcami-cullen, Kaprii Mellark, .pottz, karito CullenMasen, karlita the Cullen, karlitacullen, KaRoLiNNe-FaLLeN AnGeL, katecullenhaleblack, KathieWych, kayling, , kiiLlii, kikicullenswan, Kiimii Cullen, Klaudia T, Kristews, La Flacu, lady blue vampire, LagerfeldRules, LeidaJim, Lela Granger, Liduvina, Lightning bugs, LiliBlum, LilyMolly, LINA01, Lissiwen, LittlexPauLaa, lizzy90, lo0remtz, lore191, lori amaya, Lucero Hale, Ludwika Cullen, .stewart, LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN, lunaisabella, Lunita Black27, M.L., mandrea, many, margara. Mayayue, Mayra17, memoriescullen, miadharu28, Michelle Whitlock, Mimabells, mimi85 ,Miss Arlene, Miss Highway's, MissBennetDarcy, Mithrill, Moonshadow Lilith, UbT, msolcito. Muse87, Naddy L , nadiarc22, Naida Pattinson, nany87, NccM, nefertiti2882, nena10124, NessiBella, Nia06, noelhia, , NuRySh, Nyleve Cullen. ogda1975, Paola-25, Paoliiz B. Masen, PattyxCullen, patry-ponfe-black, Pauch, pinkrose24787, Pola Cullen Masen, Princesa Luthien, Princess2213, PRISGPE, prozacpainkillers, Ral Draxa, Rommita Cullen, Rose Cullen Manson, RossxCullen, RxD Cullen, sabi07, sailor lady, SariVampiresMalfoy, sarydark, sianita, sistercullen, smile79, sophia18, sophia76, , Spookypau, stefanny93, Suiza19, sumebe, suspiroscullen, Tamy Masen Cullen, Tania Solis, The Banshee0001, thebest-girl, The Chronicles of Cissy Black, TprEtincelle, Tsuki-no-Haruka, ur2grt2b4go10, veronick, Verota, vicky140, VitaMary, winterrose17, xelatwi, YennyCullen, yunayi, ZarethMalfoy, zujeyane

Si me faltó alguna chica, disculpen mi tonta cabeza, hoy ya no coordina mucho.

V: ¿Cómo estas? Yo también las extrañaba, espero no decepcionarte con éste nuevo capítulo, gracias por apoyar estas locuras. Y veremos a Bella en situaciones similares con Edward, trataré de que no peleen tanto, pero no garantizo nada jijii, Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

BET Si: Muchas gracias por tú review, me haces feliz al apreciar el fic, y traté de qué Isabella contará con aventajados estudios para la época en qué se desarrolla el fic, por qué carecerá de conocimientos de la vida, y al menos así le doy un equilibrio. Gracias nuevamente por tú opinión, te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

diana: Muchas gracias corazón, te envió un beso y un gran abrazo de oso.

Pescui Culle: Amiga de mi corazón, muchas gracias por apoyarme, ya sabes, significa mucho para mí, que a pesar de qué he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, me sigas apoyando, te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

Adrynoe: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tienen mucho peso para mí, y con respectó a Edward, él esta ubicado en una época en dónde la mujer no tenía ni voz ni voto. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

johanna: ¿Cómo estas? Yo también las extrañaba, y el fic estará en constante estira y afloja con la relación que mantendrán esos dos, los dos son diferentes. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

Fernanda: Corazón, muchas gracias por tú comentario, me haces féliz y que me sonroje por tus palabras, gracias a tí por leer mis locuras. Trataré de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

ThoraPoison: Cielo, muchas gracias por dejarme tú opinión, y las peleas entre Bella y Edward estarán a la órden del día, jajaja, al parecer, Edward, es la única persona que desquicia la sensatez de Bella. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

Li: Chicuela, ¿Cómo estas? Me dejaste en cada capítulo tú opinión, e hiciste que mi corazón se hinchará de felicidad al saber que la historia te ha gustado, muchas gracias por apoyar lo que sale de mi loca cabeza. Y por lo de la pelea que tienen Bella y Edward, sólo es por qué cada uno tiene una opinión distinta respecto al lugar de la mujer a través del tiempo. Lamentó si te confundí. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

Twilight review: Muchas gracias por tú review, bienvenido/a, gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y un beso.

Gaby: Muchas gracias por tú comentario. Me encanta saber que estan disfrutando la historia.

Moro: Muchisisisismas gracias por el apoyo, gracias por esperar.

Noelle xD


End file.
